High School
by RaexxBB
Summary: What the fuck is happening? It has to be some type of high school drama. It'll go until graduation! See how high school goes in South Park from freshmen year to senior finals! Enjoy! -Revolves around Kenny- [Kyle and Kenny/K2] [Tweek and Craig/Creek] Hints of other couples. [Wendy/ Stan/Butters] [Henrietta and Karen] [Bebe and Clyde] Don't like pairings, don't have to read it.
1. First Day

**A/N: I do not own South Park.**

 **Anyone that's seen South Park knows what they're getting themselves into.**

 **This is my first South Park fanfiction, and I'm pretty excited to be writing it. I watched all 20 seasons and compiled a data notebook just to make sure it all went well. I hope people enjoy this and desire for it to continue.**

 **The artwork for the cover was created by me. Check out my DeviantArt account if you want to see more of my South Park fanart.  
** : / / raexxbb .deviantart gallery / 62211214 / South-Park  
( **Spacing isn't actually supposed to be in the link** )

 **Although, I play around with the pairings to try and slip in a few different ships for everyone's enjoyment.**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Day

*Kenny's Point of View*

The sound of Pat Benator's singing flooded my ears as I woke. A smile slowly spread across my face as my crappy little phone sang the lyrics, _"We are young! Heartache to heartache we stand! Ahhh~ Ahh~ No promises~ No demands! Love is a battlefield… Woah~ We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong~! Searching our heart for sooo~ long, both of us knowing… Love is a battlefield."_ Secretly, this was my favorite song ever since my singing classes in Europe. Somehow it had just gotten to me… Of course, none of the guys would ever understand such a thing seeing as I also died that day. I let the melody play some more as I got up and began to get dressed while dancing to the beat.

I pulled my muted, tattered, dark blue jeans up around my waist as I grabbed a white tank top from my floor. Pulling the fabric over my scarred and tattooed covered muscular figure as I got ready to leave my crappy little house. Today was the day, the first day of my shitty high school life. I knew how it was all going to play out already- Me dying a lot of fucking times for no goddamn _good_ reason… My sapphire eyes narrowed at my depressing thought as I ran my hands through the mess known as my hair. Perhaps I should just skip the first day and wait for the guys to calm down with all their insane ideas where I don't die. It was too late to be chickening out now, I'd already tied the laces to my boots and went to the front door with my cell playing Butters' ringtone to let me know he'd arrived out front with his mom. Grabbing my orange parka to cover my body, I stepped outside bringing my hood up to hide my facial features just as I did as a kid.

Seeing my carpool, I went and climbed into the backseat of Butters' mom's van. The reason behind Butters' being driven to school, instead of him taking the bus, is because they didn't want their boy being influenced poorly by the other kids anymore. The only thing that got me a ride was being Butters' best friend. Plus, they drove by my house anyways on their way to the school.

It didn't take long for the vehicle to reach the high school. Butters said his good-byes to his mother while I climbed out of the backseat and waited for the little nerd. I had gotten quite tall throughout my youth and that fact was over obvious next to Butters. I still wasn't the tallest kid in school, however, that giraffe-like sucker would defiantly be Craig Tucker. His old blue hat stood out in the crowds just as much as my orange parka, even more so due to our height.

Pulling a piece of paper from my backpack, I glanced at Butters, my deep voice coming out muffled by the piece of my parka covering my mouth, "What's your first class?" I began to fold my schedule in various ways as we strolled day the hall.

His shoulders sunk, "I… My dad put me in Honors English. He was like… like... ' _Look here Mister, you're going to be in decent classes where you can get in advanced colleges!_ ' It's rather ridiculous for him to be so concerned already, but he said if I didn't he'd ground me. I don't want to be grounded." My eyebrows pressed together in concern for my friend as he saddened with the thought of being grounded once again. It just wasn't cool that he could so easily be punished. Of course, it was only because we were always used as the scapegoats for our friends that horrible things happened to us so often.

I patted him on his shoulder as I gazed down at him through the small view of my hood. "Well, you're in the classes so, for now, there's no need for concern." I held my schedule out to him and he flinched in surprise to see I'd folded it like a crane in such a short time. "Cheer up, bud." He gave me a firm nod as he slowly took the small paper bird from me. It always seemed like my job to cheer up the little guy. "I should probably be getting to my biology class. It's on the other side of the building." My eyes narrowed in annoyance. Again, he gave a firm nod in response before going into his own classroom, which we happened to be standing next to. On my way down the hall, my shoulder bumped into Kyle making us have a slow-motion moment as we glanced at one another from over our shoulders. At least, that's what it felt like to me as everything else seemed to speed up after the small amount of eye contact. It gave me an extremely odd feeling throughout my body. He's my friend, so, what should it matter… Everyone in this high school had pretty much-been friends since Elementary school. Maybe I was just getting sick…?

Getting to the back of the classroom right as the second bell rang, I took a seat not noticing until it was too late that I'd seated myself beside Craig. Great… The two tallest guys in school sitting next to each other. My eyes narrowed in annoyance as I looked away from him. It didn't really matter, not like we ever spoke.

Quickly, my thoughts shifted to the board to see whatever the teacher might've written. It was completely blank beside a random line of chalk drawn across the center. I already felt like I shouldn't be here. Slowly I began to get up and gather my things, but it was again too late for me to retreat. The teacher had come in followed by the bell ringing. Sensing my unfortunate doom, I sat back down letting out a heavy yawn.

A giggle came from the halls as Bebe strolled in tardy with Clyde tailing her. The two had been dating since the sixth grade after a donut crisis. This town got itself into some messed up shit… Two donut shops came to town, there was a war, and that was about it…

One of my brows perked when the teacher didn't say anything. She just sat in awkward silence staring at us with her arms crossed. Not the worst first day I'd ever had, but still what the hell was the idiot doing? Finally, after Bebe and Clyde had taken their seats, she rose with a stern look on her face. Her tongue making this clunking sound click from her mouth, "Students…. I am your teacher Ms. Blowmen." My eyelids gradually closed as I mouthed the words _'Oh my god'_ with so much loathing. Why did all the faculty this school higher have such ridiculous names? It wasn't something to be proud of. Every teacher I'd had after Mr. Garrison seemed to just have a last name that wasn't quite right.

One of my hands raked through my hair and I opted not to pay any more attention as I turned my view to the window. Outside the weather was the exact opposite of what I felt now. The sun burst through a ray of clouds lighting the sky with a glowing feeling. "Ugh…" My gaze flew to the person that made the sound. Craig Tucker sat there flipping the teacher off with his head pressed down on the desk.

Luckily her back was turned to him, but it still made me snicker. The action brightening my day. I leaned in closer, whispering, "Dude, you'll get in trouble."

His head slowly shifted and turned to reveal his annoyed expression. "What the fuck does that matter? It isn't like either of us hasn't gotten in trouble for less or more." He slowly set up and crossed his arms as he glared at me. "Besides, she has the stupidest last name I've ever heard. I thought the school might be running low on faculty with the worst last names _ever_. At the very least, they could've found someone with something with more…" -his hands began to wave around in front of him as he searched for the right word- "…pizzazz…?"

I loved the way he questioned if that was even the right phrase. Resting my chin in the palm of my right hand, I leaned into it as I studied him. That's when a throat clearing brought my attention back to the front of the room.

Her hands were on her hips and she looked pissed, Ms. Blowmen scowled at the two of us while Craig continued to flip her off. "You two seem to be having a pretty important conversation. Maybe you need some private time to finish it up." I gave a heavy sigh knowing where this was headed. "You can do so in detention on Thursday after school. Now please listen to what I have to say…" She continued to drone on from there about what all we'd be getting to do and blah blah blah blah blah….

I rolled my eyes in extreme annoyance as I looked over at Craig again. He wore a wicked grin as we locked eyes. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to get involved with him… Something was going on in that mind of his and I didn't like it.

*Craig's Point of View*

The way my day started out was boring, just the way I like it to be. I rode the bus to school while listening to My Chemical Romance, and then came straight to my class. It looked like I was the first one of all the students to actually go to their classroom. It pissed me off, even if it was none of my business, Bebe and Clyde being late when we got here at the same exact time was ridiculous. We rode the goddamn bus together! Why could they possibly have been tardy?!

My shoulders slumped as I made a noise letting my face hit my desk. Absentmindedly I lifted my middle finger to the world to better show my emotion. It wasn't until the teacher said her name that my finger stiffened and I was directing it at her. I nearly jumped out of my skin at hearing McCormick's voice directed at me in a whisper. Staying calm, I turned my head to see the kid I once knew had grown. Damn… I must be good at ignoring people to not have noticed how much he'd changed in height. Nothing else, as far as I could tell, had changed seeing as he still had his stupid hood up. Of course, I guess everyone had changed and either gotten more awkward or altered themselves in some way…

Take me for example, I still wore my chullo hat and blue coat but I'd come to look more like a "rebel" as my mom would state it. Apparently, I was infecting my little sister as well. Now I sported black torn jeans that slanged effect to make me seem chill, but not where I looked like one of those idiots who was copying prison-style. My limps had grown out to be inelegant and lanky, but everyone just thought of me as a tall-slender guy that enjoyed glaring at people for nothing. At least that's what I heard them whisper as I'd walk by. Not like anyone actually tells _me_ their opinions.

 _ **Shit!**_ …Now we're in trouble! This was _not_ my day.

*Tweek's Point of View*

"Henrietta!" I followed behind my best friend as her long black and pink hair flowed out in front of me. She giggled, turning around to show off the cup of coffee she'd stolen from me. Twitching at the sight of my precious drink, I walked faster to get it away from her.

The well-known goth girl and I had become friends in seventh grade, mostly by accident but our bond got stronger each passing year. She actually seemed to enjoy my spasms and we both took pleasure in a cup of coffee. Nothing could be more perfect. She even seemed to become happier hanging out with me than in her click. Although she still masqueraded in black it was mostly about what she was comfortable wearing than anything else.

As we took our seats in the center of the room, Butters said hello to everyone, and Henrietta gave me back my cup of coffee. It almost seemed like a lot of pressure to return his greeting, but I put all my strength into returning his hello. My eyes went wide at seeing Mr. Garrison enter the classroom. No! There's no way he was teaching my Honors English class! My eyes narrowed as my blond hair fell in front of my face. My hands finding their way to something to grab at as I twitched. I stopped when I saw him leave the room and gave a sigh of relief. Slowly, letting my hands wrap around my cup.

Wendy and Red took the seats on the right side of me. Looking at the two, I did my best to give a wave. One of the last people to enter the room was Kyle. He entered the room right as the bell rang and took the last open seat in the front. It made me concerned that such a punctual and prompt guy such as him was cutting it that close to the bell. The fault probably lied with Stan… The turd had become goth again after Kyle had found him depressed in his room for god knows what. It all just kind of happened and I wasn't really around to hear what it was all about. Kyle stuck around the guy, but he was just so boring now… Not that I had a problem with boring. I'm a pretty dull guy myself.

Henrietta leaned into me, "So, after school wanna come over and play League of Legends with me?" We grinned at one another as I gave a nod. It had quickly become our favorite game. She liked it more so for Jinx. I just enjoyed video games of all kinds.

Video games, coffee, and Henrietta were all I needed in my life. Nothing else.

*Stan's Point of View*

My animal rights shirt hung loosely around my torso as my jeans brushed the floor from being slightly too long. I was on my way to Physical Science. How I got this for my first period was beyond me. I didn't fill out my class form. It didn't really matter… Nothing mattered! My dog died and it hurt my insides… Nobody understood me and my emotions!

Sitting down in the classroom beside Pete, we gave each other half-assed nods as greetings. Everything was calm and quiet until Cartman entered the room. At least, I was pretty sure that was him. The guy was wearing Cartman's hat and sweater.

The thin strange Cartman plopped down in the chair beside me. "Hey fag," he glanced in my direction. Yep! Definitely Cartman. "I thought the goth thing was over for you," - He gestured to me with his index finger, seeming to circle my person in the air with it as he spoke- "or do you plan to keep this pussy look throughout your high school life."

My blacklined eyes narrowed, "I'm wearing this to show that I'm in mourning, asshole. And what's with your new appearance?" I cocked my head to try and figure out what the hell he'd done over the summer.

His arms crossed and he looked away from me rather dramatically. "I've always looked this way! The fairies finally just came and helped me to reveal my true form!" I rolled my eyes just wanting to know the truth of what _really_ happened. "No, no, no, what really happened was…" -he now looked back at me- "I went to a camp for the entire summer that helps with this sort of things and it actually worked! They let me eat all I wanted too! I still came out looking hotter than before I went it!" He gestured to himself as he seemed pretty thrilled with the process.

I gave a shrug and slight nod, "good for you dude." He shot me thumbs up before I turned my attention back to the front of the classroom.

Class was beginning…

After the never-ending drabble of our teacher, the announcements sounded. _"Attention students, welcome back to school. Today is August 8_ _th_ _and the weather is looking_ _ **beautiful**_ _~ outside. For lunch, today we'll be serving you with the choices of a deli sandwich or chicken fajita salad with the side choice of Doritos and carrots or chili and Frito scoops. You desert choices will be two graham cracker cookies or a yogurt cup – mix berry, strawberry, or vanilla as flavor options. August 20_ _th_ _, the school will be hosting a talent show. Extra activities after school will begin next week. Anyone who is interested in signing up for anything the signup sheets will be posted on the board beside the principal's office. Thank you, and enjoy your day!"_

At hearing the click that they were over, our classroom became flooded with chatter. Cartman's voice ringing in my ears, "Stan, what do you think you'll do after school?" I gave a shrug in response. I'd probably end up doing nothing extra seeing as I'd already join an animal activist group outside of school. "I'm going to join the swim team." He grinned at me sweetly when I looked over at him with outright annoyance.

The bell rang and I quickly rose to get away from Cartman. There wasn't any true need to rush to my next class. I had ten minutes to get there, but I wanted to get away from him.

*Craig's Point of View*

Class was over, but for some reason, Kenny and I were walking down the hall together. He had Gothic Literature and I had accounting, but they were somehow right next to one another, therefore, we decided to walk together. My hand ran over the back of my neck seeing Henrietta with Tweek, her arms wrapped around one of his to bring herself in closer to him. Absentmindedly, I asked Kenny, "You don't think **they're** _dating_ , do you?" My eyes studied the pair as they walked laughing into the classroom next to the one I was about to enter.

Kenny's eyes went wide as he stared at me, "Not that I know of. Why? Do you like Henrietta or…" I could almost see him figuring it out right away from my thoughtless question. Why did I have to be so foolish? My shoulders sunk. "You have a thing for Tweek?" He came closer and nudged me playfully. "I can talk to them this period if you're interested." He shot me a wink as though we'd been good buddies all along. I merely rolled my eyes and gave a nod to show my approval of his idea. A snicker escaped him as he turned away from me to go into the same room the pair had gone into.

 _ **Shit!**_ I'd just trusted something to Kenny McCormick… There was no way this would end well for me. I slowly trotted into my class and took a seat silently praying the idiot wouldn't ruin any kind of chance I had.

*Kenny's Point of View*

The second I entered, I bounced on my toes over to Henrietta and Tweek. It was my duty as a good friend to question what their relationship was. Leaning over to place my elbows on their desk, I gave a wave and studied them. "Soooo… I have a question for you two."

Tweek began to twitch and one of his hands darted into his hair until Henrietta reached over to untangle his hand. "What do you want, McCormick?" She spoke in a rather hostile tone as she glared at me before returning her gaze to Tweek to soothe him. No, they aren't dating… It seems more like a mother taking care of her child if anything.

I stood up straight, hooking my thumbs on the pockets of my parka, deciding to go ahead and ask since I was here. "Are you two a couple?" My head cocked to the side as I smiled, but it wasn't as though they could see my simple gesture.

Her eyes narrowed as she scowled at me, "We're a couple…" A wicked smirk shot across her face for a second until Tweek flinched and stared at her. "We're a couple of best friends." She fell back into her seat as she crossed her arms and legs. "Don't be stupid McCormick, guys, and girls _can_ just be friends. Nowadays it's more possible that people of the same sex can't just be friends with one another. Why did you wanna know?" She shrugged one of her shoulders as Tweek leaned into her. "Come to ask Tweek or me out?" One of her brows perked as she leaned back into her friend protectively.

I wasn't expecting Henrietta to be such a talker. It wasn't like I could come out and say it, but I had to respond to her questioning. "I just happen to know someone that likes one of you. I thought I'd nicely ask for them if you're single." I gave a shrug as I slowly began to walk away.

She reached out and grabbed my coat, "Wait a minute. Just because we aren't dating each other doesn't mean we might not be dating someone else." She snorted as she retracted her hand from my parka.

"Well, are you both single?" I turned back to them and crossed my arms.

She glanced at Tweek, "Tell us some information before we reveal such things about ourselves." I noted Tweek shivering as he seemed to sunk into her.

Placing one hand on my hip, I tried to figure out the best thing to say it. "The person is…. Ummm… Handsome…?" Honestly, I didn't know what to say and I guess I probably really wasn't going to get the information if Tweek was single. However, he did seem to be if he wasn't dating Henrietta… Nobody likes for their special person to be all over someone else like this.

I gave a shrug and decided to go with my gut. "That's all I should say, so, I think I'm going to go take a seat now." I pointed to the back of the class where Stan sat with a seat open next to him.

Henrietta smiled, "Tweek is in fact single… and I'm doing about the same." I eyes widened as I walked away. She so easily gave me what I wanted. She's nicer than I expected.

As I took a seat I looked back over at the couple to watch them for a moment. Tweek had set back upright in his seat while Henrietta calmly ran her fingers through his tangled hair. It was like they were in their own little world of friendship. "Kind of cute…" I set back in my seat with a grin.

Looking at Stan I noticed his dark attire. Nope, no, nope! Not going to question it. I quickly turned my gaze away from my friend to stare out the window. I always seemed to prefer to be where I wasn't. If I was at home I wanted to be at school, and if I was at school I always longed to be home. At least I had good news to tell Craig.

When the bell rang, Stan and I rose at the same time leaving the classroom to run into Craig. He was waiting for me and it kinda freaked me out. I noted how his gaze was actually peering behind me.

I gave a sigh, "Craig, he already left with Henrietta." I noted how Stan seemed to flinched at the mention of the goth girl. His gaze going to the tallest boy of all three of us. "I found out something for you bud." I hooked my arm around Craig's neck as we began to walk with one another. "Your crush is in fact single." Again, I noted from the corner of my eyes that Stan seemed to flinch. Craig, on the other hand, was wearing quite the blush. I couldn't help but find amusement in his embarrassment.

On our way to third period, my eyes locked on to a certain green hat as it weaved through the crowded hall. "Hey, Kyle!" Those green eyes peered at me as he stopped in his tracks. "How's it going? I haven't seen you since the end of Junior High." I slipped my arm from around Craig's neck to stuff my hands into my pants pockets while talking to the shorter male. Something about Kyle making me feeling odd… It wasn't like we weren't best friends and he had seen me do some _pretty_ _crazy_ shit.

A smile beamed from his face, "I got a job at the Taco Bell as a cashier. Sorry about not being around as much. I know I sure miss you guys… Expect Fatass…" His eyes narrowed as he scowled at the thought of Cartman. "I'm headed to my Chemistry class now. What about you guys?" His head cocked to the side as he began to smile once more.

My eyes widened at the sight, "Yeah… We all have English class together. I didn't know Freshmen could take chemistry. You must be smart to get to take that as a first year." One of my hands ran up over my covered neck as I tried to figure out what to say.

He giggled, "no, I'm nothing special. Tweek is in there with me. We compared schedules this morning. It was Butters idea." Tweek appeared by Kyle's side right at that moment, Henrietta nowhere in sight. "Hey, Tweek, did you get Henrietta safely to her math class?" Kyle seeming to be teasing the spaz. Something within the back of my mind snapped at the sight.

Craig stopped being so quiet at noticing Tweek's appearance. "Hello…" The two made eye contact and Tweek seemed to start twitching more. This was the most awkward I'd ever felt. What the hell was wrong with Craig? Everyone knew what was wrong with Tweek…

Kyle cut in, "We should get going. The bell is about to ring." He took Tweek by the hand and led him along to their classroom. Again, I found myself upset at seeing them hold hands.

Craig, in turn, slapped himself in the face. "I'm never going to be able to apologize for ditching him in fifth grade."

My jaw dropped, "You want to apologize to him? Dude, just say 'hey Tweek, I'm sorry for being a dick and ditching you. Can we try being friends again?' It's pretty easy if you mean it." I placed my hand on his shoulder as he stared at me.

"I just… keep getting tongue-tied whenever I'm close to him." He raised one of his hands up, "look at the palm of my hand. It's all sweaty and gross." Without thinking, I unbuttoned the flap covering my mouth to reveal it as I took Craig's wrist and licked over his palm to get rid of the sweat. Both of us stood frozen in that moment now. "Duuudee…?" A look of disgust came over his face as he stared at me. "I didn't – That's not – Why did – Just… You just licked my hand?!" Finally, one of his phrases came together as he popped me on the top of my head. "What the fuck? That's so weird… I didn't want your saliva in my sweat's place!"

Stan had stood watching the encounter began to crack up, laughing his ass off. "That was perfect." He wiped a tear from his right eye as he grinned. The bell for class rang and we all glanced at one another. "How about we go look at the signup sheets where we can make fun of the losers that have already signed up for anything?"

One of my eyebrows rose at Stan's crude idea, but I decided to go along with it for shits and giggles. Our trio trotted to the principal's office where the board hung. Papers littered the massive board, but they were organized and neatly hung up.

Stan snorted, "Cartman is signed up for swim team. I can't believe that moron is really going through with his plan of swimming… I remember how great it went for him that one time…" The three of us snickered at the thought of him swimming alone surrounded by first graders.

"We have a clairvoyance club?" I looked at them as I scanned the sheets of paper. "Oh! Cool, a Computer club." I pulled out a pencil and started to write my name down.

Craig bumped me, "dude? Really, computers?" He had his arms crossed as he glared at me.

I finished writing my name and slowly pulled back my arms as I looked at my two friends like a concerned puppy. "I… I like computers. Besides, I can't let Kevin S. have all the fun." I poked the only other name on the sheet as I got a bit sassy toward them.

They both raised up their hands defensively before Stan snorted again. "We already have four names on the talent show sheet. Butters is first, then Wendy, Jimmy, and Kyle…? The first three I saw coming, but Kyle? What's his talent?" His head fell to one side as he stared at the list.

"Don't be mean." Craig walked over and stared at the sheet of paper while humming. "We should all three do it too." He straightened up and glanced at us.

I shoved him, "What the fuck are you saying? Did you somehow get high at school?" He shot me daggers before shaking his head. "Alright, but you write your name first." Both Craig and I turned to see Stan leaning away from it after writing his name.

Stan shrugged, "I liked the idea. Although, you two have to sign up as well." He held his writing utensil out to us.

Craig smirked and went over, covering the paper as he wrote something. When he pulled away Stan and I checked out what he wrote. Craig & Kenny was written in chicken scratch across the paper. The tallest male cupped one of my cheeks when I stood back up, "We can do a loving duet." He snickered and bent over laughing until he was in tears. "I thought we could do a trio performance, but Stan wrote his name on there alone."

The three of us began laughing as we trotted back down the hall together being very late to our first day of English class.

*Kyle's Point of View*

Chemistry class was so much enjoyable. I was almost sad that the bell rang and ended it. Gathering my books, I stood up with Tweek. It was peculiar to have Henrietta approach me and ask me to look out for her best friend. It wasn't like anything immoral could happen to him. It was just a chemistry course.

Never the less, I waited on Tweek to gather his things and walk with me. We escaped the small classroom into the flooded halls. It wasn't long until I came upon a trio laughing like they were high. Stan looked like he was feeling better. I rubbed my arm, "what's so funny guys?"

They all froze and with wide eyes stared at Tweek and I. It felt like we'd intruded into some kind of weird bro gang. I'm so glad I could count on Kenny to break the uncomfortable feeling in the atmosphere.

"We saw you signed up for the talent show, Kyle. What were you thinking about doing?" I could tell he was smiling by the tone of his voice. It was nice to know he was in a pleasant mood.

Although, I didn't really want to tell them about what I was planning on doing. "It'll be intriguing. That's for sure." I leaned into him and winked, "just come watch me."

Craig stepped in, "oh we'll be there doing our own thing. Kenny and I signed up together." The two grinned at each other sending a chill down my spine. The world just got ten times scarier if these two were working as a team.

A snort left Stan as he pushed himself from the wall he leaned on, "Maybe Fingerbang should make an appearance." Kenny and I exchanged a look before grinning and looking back at Stan. "I didn't mean it!" His face went scarlet as Kenny and I began to nod. "I doubt Eric would want to do it anyways."

I waved my hand making a _puff_ noise with my lips. "As if we need Fatass to be Fingerbang."

"He isn't exactly fat anymore." Stan rubbed the back of his neck while Kenny and Craig nodded along. "He went to a fat camp over the summer and lost tons of weight. Now he's just an asshole. Just ask our entire English class how much more of a narcissist he's become." He shook his head whilst pinching the bridge of his nose.

This was horrifying news. "He's gotten worse. I didn't think that was possible… That just made my day horrible." My head lowered, but I stopped at seeing a piece of paper folded to look like an umbrella being placed in my hands. "What's this for Kenny?" Now I was just baffled.

One of his cheeks puffed out as he thought over his response. "I give Butters origami when he gets upset. And, I decided on an umbrella because I thought you might want one."

My eyes narrowed, "Why?"

He leaned into me getting a bit too close for comfort as he whispered, "It isn't just an umbrella, but a dumbrella. It's raining stupidity out there today." I cracked a grin at his joke. A giggle left my lips as I pulled back holding the piece of paper close to me while continuing to laugh.

"Thanks, Kenny, that made everything better." I shot him a smile before jumping at hearing the bell ring. "Oh shit! I'm late for math class…" Noticing that Tweek had left a while ago, my eyes went wide. That bastard! Quickly, I rushed off to my own class.

*Kenny's Point of View*

Somehow the three of us ended up staying in the hallway again for that period. We'd walked back to the sign-up sheets to write down Fingerbang to find that Bebe had signed up as well. Craig even deciding to have fun and do a solo. It made me want to die from laughter. Why didn't we hang out more when we were younger? The three of us seemed to have plenty in common.

It wasn't until fifth period that we actually went to class. World History. It looked like everyone we knew was in here together, and it was couple city! Token and Wendy sat beside one another in the front. Bebe and Clyde took some of the middle desks together. Henrietta and Tweek sat next to one another. And so forth… It was kind of ridiculous. Craig, Stan, and I took seats in the back of the classroom until I took notice of a green hat. Quickly, I rose and waved to Kyle as he looked around the room. He smiled and waltz to the back taking the open seat beside me. My heart dropped at seeing Butters come in the door next. Crap… There was a seat in front of me. My eyes narrowed, but I waved to Butters as well.

I felt like a popular guy with all my friends around. It made me happy. Of course, Eric was still my friend but he always called me poor… so I was fine without him.

Tweek turned around and smiled at us, "I saw you guys were all signed up for the talent show…" -one of his index fingers began to twirl some of his hair as he began to speak more softly- "…It gave me the confidence to sign up along with you. Gah!" He twitched and grabbed his hair. I felt Craig clench his fist at seeing Henrietta trying to get him to stop pulling his hair. One of my brows rose as I studied my friend. The guy must have it bad…

*Tweek's Point of View*

Thank goodness that class ended. I hate history.

Lunch was pleasant, but that's beside the point… It was on to my most hated class: Gym.

We exercised and jogged and it all felt so difficult to be around everyone else in tiny gym shorts! I just felt sooo self-conscious. Kenny refused to remove his jacket and that pissed off the coach, but the biggest problem was him yelling at me to stop twitching. It was all so much pressure I couldn't handle it! At least… That's what I thought until I felt like I was in heaven…

How had some many of my friends gotten such heaven-sent bodies?!

I was still a non-muscular freak, but then there was Token, Craig, Kenny, Eric, and Clyde who had all magically become beef-cakes over the summer. My cheeks became crimson at my thought. It wasn't like it wasn't true. Even Butters had more muscle than I did! It had to be from his stupid dance class… Of course, I couldn't really see Kenny's muscle. It was the fact that he was so swift and free with his workout during gym that clued me in.

As I awkwardly stood in the locker room, not doing anything, I glanced out of the corner of my eyes to see a shirtless Craig. Oh Jesus! How had he gotten a six pack?! Fuck! Aah! His face was already so handsome and he had pretty eyes, but now he also had rippling abs… My head fell forward as I slightly drooled at the sight. Shit! I'm not gay! My hand slid into my hair, "Eek!" I nearly jumped out of my skin at feeling someone take my hands from my hair how Henrietta would.

"Don't pull your hair out. You'll go bald early." A rock-hard chest was slightly pressed against my back and my heart almost couldn't handle it. "Tweek?" I turned around and my face went fully red at the sight of Craig's body.

My eyes started with his calves and worked up. His body almost looked like someone had sculpted it. He had the perfect body if I'd ever seen one. Especially in comparison to my own. My eyes landed on his gym shorts and I gulped as I realized what I was thinking…

No! No! No! No! NO!

I began to shake my head as I turned back to my locker. "I'm okay Craig, thanks." The reason I stopped talking to Craig in the first place is that I'd slowly began to find myself attracted to him! Gym classes with him were always the worst… But! I wasn't gay, therefore, it's all good.

I fanned my hands out in front of myself as I tried to silence my thoughts. Nobody around here is sexy! My eyes narrowed in thought, but I once again shook my head to finish getting changed. I had to get to my French lessons!

*Henrietta's Point of View*

I waited outside the boy's locker room for my best friend, as guy after guy walked out I finally saw his head of blond messy hair. "Tweek!" I waved my hand and ran to his side moving my arm to lock with one of his. "French class will be fun." He could only nod. His behavior seemed suspicious. Something had happened. "What… Did someone pick on you during your class?"

He jumped away from me seeming appalled. "No, never. It was just weird to be in there… Craig came and checked on me too. It was nice…"

Bingo! "Craig, huh?" My free hand planted itself on my hip as I stared off wickedly. I knew their history, and I didn't like how Craig entered and exited Tweek's life as he pleased. Even when they came out as gay, Craig was the one calling the shots in their relationship until everyone finally just let the concept go. It had made me happy when they stopped asking Tweek why he wasn't with Craig. Had to punch a few people in the face to make them leave him alone too, but hey whatever works.

When we came into the classroom, I followed Tweek's lead and took a seat beside him. "Oh! Hey." The boy looked at me with wide eyes. "I signed up for that show as well." I smiled at him when he made a surprised face. "What? I thought if you were doing, I minus will give it a shot." Crossing my legs and smoothing my skirt, I looked away from him to remove my notebook from my purse.

"You're going to sing one of your scary songs in front of everyone?!" He had almost jumped onto the left side of my lap.

I moved back enough to have some space. "No, I'll pick something appropriate. I was thinking…" –one of my fingers pressed into my bottom lip as I thought it over- "Lithium by Evanescence."

However, my eyes quickly moved to the doorway as Craig Tucker came into the classroom. Great… He's in here. I clicked my tongue with annoyance.

Whether my best friend would admit it or not, I knew the truth. Tweek Tweak liked Craig Tucker. It pissed me off because the guy didn't seem to give a shit about Tweek at all. No, I don't like-like Tweek. I'm just protective of my best friend!

I must've been scowling because Tweek wore a frightened expression. "Hen-Henrietta…? Is someone about to get beat up?" He'd moved to the opposite side of the shared desk in case I was in fact pissed to all ends.

Giggling, I gave a friendly smile and patted his head. "Nope. I was just thinking about a pest." He gave a nod but seemed curious at the same time.

My eyes darted over to Kyle Broflovski when he called out to Token Black in the doorway. Damn, that guy was so loud. Of course, he'd always been like that so who was I to judge him for not changing.

A super thin lady waltzed into the classroom with her lips pursed and brows pressed together. "Students!" Her voice was demanding and strict, but also hard to understand thanks to her thick accent. In soldier like form, she turned on her toes as the bell rang for the class to begin. "I am Madam Rouge, and I will be your French teacher." She held her hands together tightly over her stomach. "Once we begin class I will only start speaking in French. Whether your choose to follow along and listen is up to you…" Her voice softened and she stopped speaking.

Everyone began to look at the back where she was glaring. Craig had laid his head down on his desk and had one hand raised in the air where only his middle finger stood tall. I snorted, knowing he was going to get it.

The woman went to the back of the classroom and processed to grabbing his middle finger pulling it back enough to make him get up in a fit of rage. Tucker was in Madam French's face, both wearing fierce expressions. "Do _not_ sleep in my class, nor will I be having any of that profanity." She slowly crossed her arms as she began to walk away.

Craig seemed to mellow out and took his seat sliding down into it as he glared at her back. Damn. I think I'm going to enjoy French class.

*Kenny's Point of View*

This couldn't be any more exciting! Computer Science. There weren't many people in here and I was fine with that. It made the classroom almost silent. The sound of each one of us typing away at our computers was all the sound needed. That and the teacher talking about how to use the software. It made me wonder if any of these people were in the computer club.

Glancing around the room, I didn't really see anyone I recognized expect for Nathan and there was no way I was talking to him. Not after everything Jimmy had told me about him.

I shook my head and got back to work with photoshop. All I was doing was playing around with a few pictures. It was fun to combine the body parts of people I found most appealing. It's not like they'd ever be real, but hey… It still gave me masturbation material.

Once class ended, I left the computer lab and trotted down the hall past the principal's office. As I glanced over all the papers my lips pursed as I noticed how almost all the clubs had gotten at least one person to sign-up. Good for them…

I looked at the talent show list and sighed. There was no backing out of my solo now. So many others had already signed up beneath me. Including Eric… My eyes narrowed and I gave a huff at the thought of whatever he was planning.

"Hey, Kenny." My gaze quickly moved to the person that spoke to me, Wendy Testaburger. "I saw that you signed up for the show quite a few times. I was wondering…" Her words trailed off as she seemed to go into thought. "Well, Red and I are doing a promotional show at the end of the performs. It would be nice to have a guy get up there with us." She seemed nervous to be speaking with me as she kept tugging at her hair. "You signed up so much that I thought… Maybe you'd do it. All we really want you to do is come out at the end. It's for an anti-bullying song on how to be a hero." I flinched at the use of the word 'hero'.

Being Mysterion, it did interest me to promote good behavior. Putting my left hand to my chin in thought, I stared at the ground for a moment. "I'll do it." A glee filled expression took over her features as she went to the board and wrote something in pen. I raised a brow at seeing her write sign-ups for the show were done after writing down Red, her and my names together. "When should I meet you to practice?"

She held a piece of paper out to me, "I got your number from Kyle. This is mine. I'll text you with the information." Her smile was innocent and soothed me for some reason. "See you later Kenny, have a nice rest of the day." I gave her a firm nod and watched as she ran off to join Bebe and Red down the hall.

Great… Now I was doing four things in this talent show. I didn't really want to be doing one, but I guess it would be nice to do something besides sit around my house like I'd done all summer.

I turned away from the massive board and began to leave the building until I heard someone else calling my name. My head whipped around quickly to see Kyle racing up to me with a completely red face. One of my eyebrows rose and I began to walk toward him. He wasn't slowing down so instead of us meeting halfway he ran straight into my chest. "Uff!" All air was stolen from my lungs at our collision. With his face still bearded in my chest, he peered up at me with those big emerald eyes. He began to talk, but I couldn't hear a word over my racing heartbeat.

Damn… My throat went dry at the feeling that shot through my body and my arms slowly came to hug him as he continued to press against me. I hadn't heard a damn thing. Why was Kyle making me feel so weird? He pulled his face back from my chest now and smiled up at me until he began to get closer to my face. Shit! He probably wanted a response…

My head cocked to the side as I tried to figure out what he might've said. "Thanks, Kyle." That seemed like the right thing to respond with because he perked up, whipping around his messenger bag to pull out some papers.

His eyes got bigger as he studied me while holding them out in my direction. "Math is important. I'd advise not to skip any more of your classes." Oh! Math… My cheeks reddened as I removed my arms from his waist to take the papers from his hand.

I pulled my beat-up backpack around and slid them into one of my notebooks. We continued to stand there for a moment. "I should probably go catch Butters before his mom leaves me here." I chuckled, glancing away from my friend before I turned away from him to go. Something about the feeling between us seemed off. I was curious if it was just me.

Getting outside, I saw Butters standing out the end of the sidewalk looking around. I trotted up behind him, "Hey. Your mom isn't here yet?" I frowned as he turned quickly to me with a worried face.

"Kenny, she's never late for anything… What if something happened to her?!" He tugged on my coat and pushed his face into my chest. As I heard a sob escape him I also saw a familiar vehicle pulling up.

I snorted, "she's here." He jerked back, wiping away his tears as he stared in awe. "Everything is fine. How was your first day?" I gave him a gentle smile as he whipped back around to me and gave a thumbs up. All I could manage to say in return to the gesture was a soft 'good' as we both climbed into the van. Butters exploding about his day, wanting to tell his mom every small detail.

Honestly, I was just happy I live through the entire day not that I died must now anyways.

* * *

 **I've already begun working on the second chapter. Let me know if I should post it or not.**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Dumbasses

**A/N: I do not own South Park.**

 **Anyone that's seen South Park knows what they're getting themselves into.**

 **I hope people enjoy this and desire for it to continue.**

 **Major CraigxKenny chapter! Sorry, but enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Dumbasses

*Kenny's Point of View*

The next day for school was about as interesting at the first. I rushed to review the math notes Kyle had given me while being stared at by Craig. I finally wrote out his name, held up the paper, and made it Craig Fuck-her! Throwing the item at him irritably. His reaction was to hit me in the back of my head. I snorted, "It's still better than Mrs. Blowmen. Imagine, Mr. Fucker the teacher." I chuckled as he shot daggers in my direction. It was nice having someone to joke around with.

After class, Craig and I walked to our next classes together. It was like I'd gotten myself a new best friend. Weird… I took a seat beside Stan and we poked fun at one another throughout class. Although, Stan was still wearing his dark clothing he still seemed happy.

It didn't take long for fourth period to roll around. I sat rapidly tapping my pencil against my desk after taking a seat at random. The back of the classroom would always be my favorite spot. I'd skipped yesterday, therefore, I didn't have any idea where anyone else would sit. My eyes trailed up from my desk to land on that green hat.

Kyle came back smiling the biggest smile I'd ever seen on his face. "Glad you could bother to show up today." He took a seat beside me glancing at my notebook. "Did you look over everything I gave you? I didn't want you to get behind." Scratching the back of his head, he chuckled. He pulled out his own notebook and flipped open to a clean page. "If you need any help in class, I am always available to help you."

It took me a second to stop staring. "Thanks." My throat had gone dry for some reason. I ran my hands over my pants as I glanced at him. "Your notes were helpful, I looked at them this morning in Biology. Although, I should tell you that I'm actually really good at math." I grinned when we both snorted slightly.

He nodded, "I saw your name on the talent show list three times. Adding on FingerBang, you're doing four things. What's the deal there?" One of his hands slipped into his hat to play with his hair as he stared at me curiously.

My hands clapped down on my head. "It was all an accident. First, Craig and I signed up. Then we put FingerBang down, but then Stan and Craig talked me into a solo… Wendy came along and wanted me to join a performance with her and Red as well..." -I gave an unexcited sigh and then tried to perk up- "I'm gonna do it all and have fun though." I laughed as I let my hands drop to the desk letting my gaze return to him. His emerald eyes sparkled at me as he seemed amused by that information. The look he gave me almost made my chest feel tight. I jumped out of thought at hearing the teacher enter the room. Thank goodness...

* * *

It didn't take long for Thursday afternoon to arrive. Craig and I sat in detention together. The teacher had ditched us, but locked us in the room together. Most likely the worst idea ever!

The two of us set in silence. I'd finished all my homework and so had he. We were bored out of our minds and kind of pissed off. We'd gotten another day of detention thanks to Cartman. Third period he'd shown us his new knife, leaving it in my hands to get caught by the teacher. Craig tried to stand up for me, so he got thrown in the mix with me.

"I can't believe that Cartman… Still pulling shit to get others in trouble for a laugh." Craig grumbled from beside me. He rose from his seat and moved to the window. "This is all so pointless…" My head cocked as I followed him to get a better view outside.

My eyes narrowed as I came closer, "What the hell?" I pointed out to a van driving crazily back and forth whilst stopping at random. "That looks like my mom's vehicle…" I leaned closer to turn and get a view of the person driving.

A snort left Craig, "It's probably just some woman." His gazed moved over the van as it left the parking lot only to return a second later. "Maybe it is your mom and she's looking for you." He playfully poked at me.

"No way." I quickly shot back as I batted his hand away from me.

He chuckled, "I've only seen a beat-up van like that driven by her. Not even sure anybody else in this town drives that kind of vehicle." He leaned against the window, seemingly uninterested in watching the person drive around and more interested in staring at me.

I pursed my lips, "I don't know why she would be here."

"Probably to pick you up?" His suggested theory might've been right, but then my eyes went wide.

I shook my head as I pointed to the woman getting out of the driver's seat. "That's not my mom! It's just some stranger I've never seen before!" It made me cheerful to know I was right.

The two of us stood in silence watching the woman in wonder as she lit up a cigarette. Smoke slipping out from her lips as she removed the small item of death again and again.

Craig's head moved, catching my attention as he pressed his forehead against the glass to better watch her. "What she's doing is about as pointless as us standing here watching her." He huffed out, "We're just standing here watching someone and their stupid little meaningless life, but we also have stupid meaningless lives because we're standing here watching someone else live their stupid meaningless life." My eyes widened once again at hearing his rather depressing statement. He rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced at me, "Sorry… I'm just pissed off. Asshole Cartman, getting us another day in this hell."

It wasn't like what he said wasn't true, but still to hear someone say something like this seemed like he was reading my mind. I unzipped my coat and removed a small bag from it before zipping it back up. "You want to get out of here?" I jiggled the bag in front of him as he stared at it. "It's my pick-lock kit." I snickered and waltz over to the door where we could escape.

"You've had that this entire time and we didn't leave sooner?" He followed me to the door clearly upset with me.

I glanced at him as I worked on the lock. "I had to make sure the teacher was going to stay gone for a good amount of time. Their car is gone so we should be home free." The door clicked open right when I said that. Stepping to the side, I gestured for Craig to exit before I did which he did without hesitation.

Catching up with him, I smirked as he eyed me. " _What_?"

He was annoyed and that tone proved it, but I still wanted to hang out with him. "Come back to my place where we can chill." He stopped walking and just stared at me like I was a dumbass. "Come on. My dad has beer and I'm sure I could take a few off his hands." My eyebrows went up as I smirked.

Hearing him sigh heavily, I knew he was about to give in. "Fine, but nothing weird better happen to me while I'm there McCormick." I snorted when he used my last name like an angry teacher giving a nod as we started to walk again.

Once to my house, I walked past my drugged-up parents to the kitchen removing a few beers from the fridge. Craig and I trotted back to my room. "Told you it wouldn't be difficult." I handed him one as I took a seat on my bed whilst popping the cap off my bottle.

The dark-haired teen eyed me up and down as he opened his own before his eyes looked around my room. "Condoms?" He went to the small box on my dresser. "So, your family is okay with you having naked women on your wall, playboys fanned out on your floor, and condoms so blatantly shown off?" He finally came over and sat down beside me.

"Dude, relax. The condoms haven't been opened. I only masturbate after the whole ordeal with Tammy." I fell back on my bed unzipping my parka. The taller male stared at me as I removed the item of clothing while sipping my drink.

His head cocked to the side, "Tammy? Oh! That's right… you two went out in fourth grade. That all seems like forever ago." He leaned back on my bed in thought of old times.

I hit his arm as I tossed my parka to the floor. "Speaking of forever ago, the shit that happened between you and Tweek was forever ago too. You haven't let that go." It wasn't like I want to rub things in his face, but I felt like I was in the right to say that.

I stared at the back of his head until he turned around to glare at me until a look of surprise took over his face. "Oh my god! Why do you cover yourself up?" His eyes had gone wide at seeing me without my orange piece of clothing. My muscles rippling from my small movements. A few tattoos on my arms and chest as well as scars from my battles as Mysterion.

Craig seemed too amazed at the sight of me. "I don't want people to react like you. It isn't a big deal." I setup beside him where our faces were inches away. A serious look came over my face, "but that's not what we were talking about." I poked his chest with my free hand. "You need to let go of your past."

A sigh left his lips as he slouched. "I know, but… but…" His lips pouted in thought as he looked away from me. "I can't let go of my time with Tweek because I realized a little too late that I like him." His cheeks had become a bit red.

There was no holding back my snort of amusement. "That's obvious to me. The first day of school you were like ' _Tweek, Tweek, Tweek~_ '. It made me sick." I teased him as he grew more and more embarrassed. "You're like a lovesick girl… Honestly, it makes me kind of jealous." My gaze shifted to the floor as things got serious again.

His head fell to get a better look at my fallen face. "You've never liked anyone before?" I gave a lazy shrug in response. "Huff… I mean, I know I like Tweek because I think about him all the time and what I did wrong. Plus, I always search for him." He snorted as he looked away from me. "Sometimes I don't even realize I'm doing it until I've located him. But now, he's always with Henrietta so I never get a chance to talk to him without her around… and she hates me."

Taking another swing of my beer, I looked over to him with concern. "Scared of the best friend?" I playfully shoved one of his shoulders earning a shove back.

The two of us getting off our serious topic in favor of just sitting in silence and drinking. It wasn't long until it was morning and I was had a major headache. My hand moved across skin that wasn't mine. My eyes shot open to see a black head of hair just below my eye level where my nose was nuzzled into it. Crap! It felt like I was wearing underwear. Everything was fine. Craig and I probably just got drunk and fell asleep together.

I began recalling what all we talked about before the inevitable happened. _'I like Tweek because I think about him all the time... Plus, I always search for him. Sometimes I don't even realize I'm doing it until I've located him.'_ I guess that would-be Butters for me. Although, another face did flash into my head first. I pushed the thoughts away. I know I didn't like Butters… One of my eyebrows perked when I didn't let myself deny liking my other victim. Shit!

Being pulled from my thoughts at feeling Craig move, I stared at him as he rolled over to show me his bare back. Today was Friday, we had school… I guess we were skipping the first half. I rolled around to grab my phone and text Butters I wouldn't need a ride.

Giving a sigh, I slowly setup to try and get my head to stop spinning. This was the worst hangover I'd ever had. I had to figure out what happened yesterday before Craig woke up to know if he was going to be pissed off or not. He slowly setup, as I took notice of how our clothing was thrown about my room. My eyes found a butt load of beer bottles next to my bed.

One of his hands raked through his hair, "Damn you were crazy last night."

He remembered everything!?

He fell back in his seat at the end of my bed. "I had one beer, but you drank all of the rest. It was ridiculous how much you started talking. I've never heard you talk that much." Our legs somehow entwined together under the sheets.

I leaned forward, "What happened last night?"

He snorted, "You don't remember… Of course not. Well, this is how it went down…"

Flashback

Craig's Point of View

Kenny's words slurred as he leaned into me. "Tweek and Craig~ fucking in a tree~ F-U-C-K-I-N-G~ Tweek rides Craig! Craig licks Tweek! Craig hits Tweek's~ ass cheeks~!" He began laughing like a crazy person as he laid down on the floor, rolling around. Damn… He'd drank four beers and it was a mistake to let such a thing happen. I got up and slipped his arm around my neck. "Craig~ Let's be **fuck** buddies~" My cheeks reddened at the idea as I quickly dropped him on the bed.

"What!? I just told you, I like Tweek! Why would that come close to a good idea?" I crossed my arms irritated at my drunken friend.

One of his hands reached out for my pants, unbuttoning them as he stared up at me. He leaned his chin on my stomach as he pushed my pants down. "It isn't like you two are dating. You can't even properly speak to the guy. Besides, we'd just be releasing sexual frustration." I grabbed his hands and pulled them away from my body. "Come on~!" he whined as he threw his body back onto the bed. He mumbled, "...I just want a blowjob."

I gave a sigh, removing my shirt as I climbed over him. He perked up once I was straddling his legs. Slowly I undid his pants and pulled out his slightly stiff member. It made me uncomfortable to be staring at Kenny McCormick's dick. I clenched my teeth as my gaze shifted and we made eye contact. He wasn't going to remember this tomorrow. I could tell him anything… My hand began to stroke his shaft in a steady rhythm. Again, why was I doing this?

My eyelids closed as I tried to just think about Tweek, but at hearing a creak I opened them to find Kenny inches from my face. His lips brushing mine in hesitation until we were kissing one another. It didn't just stay a simple one either. Once he forced his tongue into my mouth the alcohol flavor began to make things a bit fuzzier. His breath reeked of it as we made out, my hand continuing to jerk him off. I nearly jumped off the bed when I felt one of his hands begin to message my covered groin.

I felt his fingers work on pushing down my zipper. My nostrils flared at feeling his cold skin touch my shaft. This could be happening! This couldn't be happening! Why the fuck was I letting McCormick stroke my cock?! A groan left him as our mouths came apart and he got faster with his movements. His thumb moved over my tip as our eyes locked and he began to rub the slit where my pre-cum was leaking through. I had to admit his touch felt _really_ good. I gasped; finding myself in his arms as I felt myself throb at the way he skillfully moved his hand. He knew how to make someone feel amazing. It had to come from all that time spent on porn and masturbation.

My hand had stopped moving all together from how good he'd begun to make me feel. I moved and placed my mouth back around his member beginning to suck on him once again. We probably looked like complete idiots… My first friend of high school and I was giving him a blowjob. Well, I don't think I could ever be embarrassed in front of him _ever_ again.

Lewd wets sounds filled the air as I moved my mouth as quickly as I could. My lips began to press around his shaft where they would drag behind and create fiction around his stiff member. It made him moan out louder. His hands slid up into my hair as he began to thrust. I gagged at feeling him begin to push down my throat, but I couldn't stop. He moved through my mouth in swift motions until the salty flavor of his semen spread over my tongue. It tasted horrible! But, I drank as much as I could. I pulled away letting a trail of saliva and cum contact my lips to his tip.

Our lips mashed back together as my hands slid up into his hair and he began to stroke my cock once more. My tongue sucked on his until he coiled his around mine pinning it in place. Our chests pressed together as we fell down on his bed, rolling where he could be on top of me. Damn! He was so much stronger than I thought he would be. I felt myself cum in his hand, the sticky fluid spreading across both of us. We let our bodies separate as we began to pant from the intensity.

Kenny shifted where he could take off his shirt and let his jeans slide off onto the floor. I pulled off my pants and threw them across the room. He moved, grinning wickedly as he licked the cum from his hand. My face felt hot at the sight, but I quickly looked away. I was just glad most of it got on his shirt. He pulled me close and we nuzzled into one another to go to sleep. His chest felt muscular and warm; it almost made me feel like a girl.

Present

Craig's Point of View

Kenny continued to stare at me looking for my explanation after my sentence trailed off. There was no way I could tell him everything that **actually** happened. He'd probably act really smug… I set back on the bed, "We made out and jacked one another off. Nothing too big." I pursed my lips as I thought about his cock being in my mouth. "There might have been a blowjob involved as well…" His face had gone crimson, but then he leaned into me giving me a peck on the lips. That action confused me!

He seemed to sense this too. "What? I thought that would be the type of thing to do in the morning after what happened last night." My eyes narrowed as I leaned up to punch him in the arm. "Oww!" He glared at me.

"You're the one that wanted to be, to put it in your words, 'fuck buddies'. Damn… You really shouldn't drink." He moved again to get up. I watched every muscle in his back ripple. There were scars and bruises all along the flesh. He even had a tattoo that made it look like he had had a set of wings that'd been torn from his body. What the hell? I moved to grab my pants, pulling them on where I didn't feel so exposed.

He picked up our shirts and his pants, dropping them in his hamper. "I'll clean your shirt…" -he got clothes from one of his draws- "Here, you can wear one of mine." It was an old Terrance and Phillip t-shirt that had fade from years of wear. Also, it smelled like Kenny. My gaze shifted to him as he got dressed across the room. This idea of his might work out for the both of us. I pulled the shirt over my head and got up, going over to him I playfully gave him a peck on the cheek. A smirk passed over my lips when he looked at me in surprise.

His head was cocked to the side, curiosity in his eyes. "Just thought I'd show my gratitude for letting my sleepover." I pulled my jacket on and sat down on the floor making sure my hat got pulled to its rightful place on my head.

Hearing him chuckle, my head whipped up to stare at him. "I thought you'd shown your gratitude really well. You gave me a blowjob, right? I would like to think I enjoyed that plenty." He patted my head, stroking it slowly as we exchanged grins. Why was I letting this short asshole baby me?

I swatted his hand away where we didn't have to look at one another anymore. He'd put on his parka and swung his arm around my shoulders, "I know we'll be getting there late but would you like to walk to school with me?" It didn't take me a second to give a nod in agreement.

The walk there wasn't horrible seeing as we were cracking jokes that entire way. I almost wanted to get to know Kenny better as a friend, of course, because I still liked Tweek. The guy just seemed more interesting then he led everyone else on to think he was. I wanted to know where he got his scars from and how the hell he had all those tattoos already… There were so many questions revolving around this kid.

When we arrived at school, we were lucky it was during break. We trotted over to Stan how was leaning against a wall while talking to Butters, Kyle, Tweek, and Clyde. It seemed like an odd group to me, but Kenny moved away from me in a blink of an eye. My eyes went wide as I noticed something interesting - he automatically went to Kyle's side.

My gaze quickly shifted to Tweek. Alright, all I had to do was apologize. "Hey, Tweek." I rubbed my neck when he looked at me in awe. Damn, he made me so nervous. "So… I wanted to say—to say… I'm …I'm sorry for ditching you when we were kids." His look of surprise deepened. " _What_?" I flinched when he began to giggle.

"You didn't ditch me. I thought I left you behind…" The light shade of pink that came over his cheeks was adorable. Why did he think that though? I stepped closer to him before snorting and patting his head.

Stan pushed himself from the wall, "So why were you two idiots late?"

Butters had a very concerned expression when his eyes fell on Kenny. "You weren't injured again, were you?" He grabbed the other blond-haired boy's orange parka dramatically.

Kenny shook his head, "Na… We just got drunk last night and wanted to sleep off our hangovers." He flashed a grin at me and I gave a shrug to his half-assed truth.

Tweek hit my arm, it didn't hurt, but it still made me jump. "You're only fifteen and you're already drinking." He shook his head in disapproval as he gave me an adorable glare, but he was probably right.

Giving a heavy sigh, I looked over to Kenny. "We won't do it again, right? At least, not while we're fifteen."

Kyle cut in, "You're both morons in my opinion."

Clyde snorted, shaking his head as he glanced across the hall for a moment to see Bebe. "Hey, speaking of being fifteen are you guys all going to Bebe's fifteenth birthday party tomorrow? Everyone's invited." He smiled as the subject of concern came over to nuzzle into his chest.

Butters glanced around, "Well-Well, if I can… My dad can be strict about some things."

Kenny placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "we know bud." He playfully ruffled his hair next handing him a piece of skillfully folded paper. One of my brows cocked at seeing the exchange. Interesting…

"I don't know, maybe if someone can talk me into it." I heard Tweek scoff at my response.

He looked to Bebe intensely, "I'll be there. I'll also try to get Henrietta to come along with me." That thought made me want to be there even less. I snarled as I looked away and noticed Kenny trying not to laugh. That was until Kyle got his attention and made him blush. My eyes narrowed as I took in small details.

I gave a heavy sigh, "I'll be there."

That seemed to surprise everyone for a moment until Clyde's hand clapped down onto my shoulder. "Just like old times. Token already said he would be there too! I'm so excited!" His arms hooked around mine and Tweek's neck. "Best friends forever!" He kissed both of our temples quickly.

Kenny joined the hug dragging Butters and Kyle along with him. Stan even leaned in while monotone mumbling, "Friendship is important…"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :)**

 **Favorite, follow, and review to let me know you're thoughts.**


	3. You're an Idiot

**A/N: Everyone in South Park is HORNY for Kenny! XD jk…?**

 **I'm going with the deleted ending for episode 2 season 13 and nobody knowing Mysterion's identity. Look it up on youtube if you haven't seen it and care enough to know :)**

 **Sorry if I make Kenny awesome… I just love him so much! XD He's my all-time favorite South Park character. And then Craig. However, I don't ship Crenny. I see them as weird friends. I'm sure everyone understands having an otp, favorite characters, ships, and whatnot. I will create happiness for everyone! Anyways -**

 **Thanks for reading! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **OH! I Also give Kenny a middle name :o** **Booyah!**

 **High School \- Chapter 3: You're an Idiot!**

* * *

Tweek's Point of View

The music was too loud! Why had I come to this party? I didn't even speak to Bebe that much… I ran my fingers through my hair as I stared across the room at a laughing Craig. I felt like such a stalker. My blond hair fell in my face as negative thoughts flooded my head. Maybe I could get away with leaving. I moved through the crowd noticing the tallest person here had disappeared. My eyes narrowed in wonder of where he might've gone to.

Jumping at feeling a small hand come onto my shoulder, I turned to see Henrietta behind me and gave a heavy sigh of relief. Thank goodness someone was here that made me feel relaxed. My fingers entwined with hers as she led me upstairs. Finally, a silent area of peace. When she opened a door we both jumped at the sight of a guy laid out on the bed in his briefs. Tattoos, scars and bruises littered his body as his gaze moved to us. All those muscles were beautiful, mixed with his excruciatingly pale skin and white-blond hair made him look like an angel. My eyes went wide as he rose grabbing a shirt from the floor. That's when I saw tattoos on his back that looked like wings had been ripped away. Each one of them extremely beautiful. I felt like I knew this guy's face from magazines…?

He chuckled, his voice coming out cocky and playful yet sweet, "Stop staring, you're _embarrassing_ me." He pulled his shirt over his head as he turned toward us. That voice! Kenny McCormick?! I was in awe as I continued to stare. His blond hair moved as he twisted his head to look at us, "Can you both leave? My sexual partner isn't interested in being seen." He crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall in front of us. I watched as every muscle in his arms rippled majestically. A bit of drool escaping my lips. He had to be a fictional character.

Henrietta grabbed my arm, "Sorry about that. We didn't mean to interrupted anything." They exchanged a look before she pulled me away closing the door behind us. Her black pink streaked hair flew as she shook her head back and forth.

Taking a seat on the bed after locking ourselves in a room with no one else, I relaxed. "Thank you for getting me out of there. It was way too much pressure!" My hands darted up into my hair as I began to twitch. My thoughts flashed back to the muscle man we had just seen. My hands ran over my face as I tried to calm down. Muscles were just so attractive to me!

I fell back on the bed pulling the sheets around me trying to soothe myself. My best friend came and sat down beside me hugging me like a pillow. Next thing I knew, she flung herself up to pace back and forth.

Our eyes met as she clenched her fists, "I've been thinking…" She punched her palm as she worked on getting her words out. "I – I wanted you to know. I think…" She grabbed her head huffing out as she spun around. "I've been questioning myself as of late. I thought it was time I told you." She turned toward me taking my hands.

I cocked my head to the side, "Questioning? What… What do you mean?"

"You know, I'm not sure if I'm straight or a lesbian or asexual. It's just the first week of high school, but I've been feeling this way forever now. We've known each other for years..." Her head fell, "I need someone to talk with this about and you're my best friend, so I thought you'd be my best option."

My hand slid under her chin as I setup pulling her face up to look at me. I leaned in and planted my lips on hers. When I pulled away I saw such a red face it made me giggle. "How did that make you feel?" I leaned back as I grinned at her.

"What. **The**. Fuck?" She shot up and rubbed her sleeve over her lips trying to delete the trace of the kiss. She went to the window slamming her hands against the glass. "That isn't – That wasn't necessary. Honestly, I don't think I'm straight at all. You're my best friend, I never wanted that to happen." She turned toward me with her hands on her hips. "I'm this weird combination of lesbian and asexual!" She grabbed the sides of her head as she plopped back down beside me. Her head dropping again.

One of my brows perked as I laid back down on the bed. "You forgot one thing. You could just be romantically interested in people. That's why you think you're asexual. Trust me - After being thought of a gay for so long and doing research on sexualities, I've learned a few things." I rolled over to stare at her back. "You'll figure it out. I believe in you." She looked at me and smiled from over her shoulder.

A snort left her as she flopped down beside me making our faces inches apart. "What about you? On a scale of one to ten, how gay are you?" Her smile made my heart twist and ache my thoughts turning to Craig. I rolled to my back not wanting to look at her. Craig Tucker was my first crush, but we hadn't had a good conversation in so long…

I mumbled my response, "Ten."

Kyle's Point of View

Everyone seemed to be clearing out. I gave a sigh of relief as I got up from the couch grabbing my coat. My eyes moved to the stairs at hearing familiar laughter. Kenny and Craig were coming down the steps with their arms hooked around one another's necks, but something seemed off. I stepped in their direction until I saw Kenny kiss Craig's temple. My eyes went wide and I turned away leaving the house as I tried to figure out what that meant. Did they come from having sex? I shivered at the thought. Those two, really?

My hands planted themselves on my hips. I could talk to them. When I turned around I got another glimpse of the couple. Kenny had stolen Craig's hat and had him chasing after him. I stepped back not understanding why they had such a flirtish atmosphere. I swiftly grabbed my bike and took off. This couldn't be happening! My heart hammered in my chest as tears began to leak from my eyes.

-Monday at School-

A heavy sigh left me as I came into the building. My shoulders slumped as I walked through the crowd with a low head. I guess I knew why they'd gotten so close so quickly now. It made me get this strange sensation throughout myself. I shook my head until I felt an arm around my shoulders. My eyes went wide as I stared at the side of Kenny's face so close. "Good morning." The smile in his voice made me happier, but I saddened at seeing Craig up ahead.

I took his hand and led him off where we didn't meet up with the other boy. Kenny stared down at me, "Why are we hiding in Bebe and Clyde's make out spot?" He snorted, leaning down over me almost pinning me to the wall with how close his face came. "You wanna make out?" His eyebrows playfully wiggled as he snickered. I flinched, pushing myself further against the wall causing him to move away. "Alright, Kyle, for real. What do you want?" He stood up straight pulling his hood down where I could see his face.

My body quivered at the sight of such amazing features. How had he inherited such stunning looks from _his_ parents? My gaze took him in fully, from the tattoos wrapping around his throat to the fluffy white-blond hair slicked back on his head. Maybe I did wanna make out… I shook my head trying to get my thoughts back on track. "Look, the other day at Bebe's party, I saw you and Craig coming downstairs together. I just wanted to confirm something about your relationship…" My eyes ran over him taking in his tall figure hidden beneath those clothes. "Are you two dating?" My gazes stopped at his plump lips staring for a bit too long until he moved where we actually made eye contact.

His eyebrows were raised as he chuckled, "Not that it matters, but not at all. We are however, fuck buddies." He shrugged as came closer one of his hands sliding along my jawline. "Would you like to join us?" As tempting as the offer was in this moment, there was no way that was happen!

I slapped his hand away as I began to storm off. "Just don't be too stupid!" I took one last glance at his beautiful face before walking to my class.

Kenny's Point of View

It wasn't just me, right? I pulled my hood back up as I moved from the hiding position. Kyle had checked been checking me out… I felt my face become hot at the thought. There was no way! I snorted and shook my head in denial of what I had just witnessed. He _had_ been openingly staring at my lips... His facial expression said one thing, but everything else about him said another.

Seeing Craig, I gave a lazy wave and we began our walk to biology. As we walked by the Honors English classroom I saw Butters. The little nerd came right to me giving me a hug. I petted his head playfully until I met eyes with _those_ emeralds. Kyle shook his head and turned back to Tweek. Had I pissed him off somehow? My brows furrowed together before I smiled back at my best friend. "Butters! I never saw you at Bebe's party. Where were you?"

His head dropped, "I had snuck out to come but my dad caught me… To make it short, I got grounded." I clicked my tongue removing a piece of paper from my backpack. "I'm now allowed to go from school to home and that's all. Well, dance class too…" He began to mumble trying not to look at me until he yelled, "The point is!" He clenched his small fists as tears came to his eyes. "I won't be able to help you guys rehearse your dance moves for the school show." I snorted and shook my head. He's so silly. "I just feel like I'm letting you guys down. I'm only supposed to be helping Wendy and that's because she's part of the student council."

Stan appeared by slinging his arm around Butters's neck, "Your dad sounds so bias. That's alright. I know somebody else that can help us with our crappy dance moves." He pulled back as I handed Butters an alien. Stan letting his hands stuff into his coat pockets as he gave a heavy sigh.

We all jumped at hearing Tweek yell, "Gnaaahahahah! I pulled out my hair!" Henrietta and Kyle both taking his hands to try and get him to stop.

"I said! You need to respect my authoritah!" My gaze flew to where Cartman stood with Stan's older sister while the pair bullied one of the goth kids. My eyes went wide at seeing Stan move fast in front of the other boy. "Stan and Keeny! Great… This so isn't kewl~" He pinched the bridge of his nose as he made Shelly back up. "I need space, and for this idiot to do what I tell him!" He grabbed the front of Stan's collar earning a snarl.

Stan returned the gesture, "you're an ass. Leave Pete alone."

I noticed when Shelly moved to tro and grab her brother. Quickly, I darted into her path. She took a step back glaring at me. One of my hands slid over Cartman's shoulders as I turned toward his back, "Dude… Calm down. Stan is just sticking up for his friend. And, we thought you would get that seeing as you're our friend too." I thought this would soothe the situation, but I was dead wrong when Cartman swung his fist at me. My reflexes took over and I swiftly caught the fist coming for my face while dodging Shelly trying to tackle me. I twisted Cartman's arm in turn as I jumped into the air where I wasn't taken to the floor. Smoothly, I pushed the other boy back against the lockers. "Why did you try to hit me?!" I removed my hand from him and stepped back.

I wasn't sure if everyone was in awe of my moves or me taking down two bullies at once, but it sure had become silent. He spat at my face drawing my attention back to him. Even out of my disguise the Coon was a problem for Mysterion. I chuckled, wiping the spit from the bit of my face that showed as I glared at him with a raised eyebrow.

He stepped closer removing his sweating. I took notice of his muscles rippling and gave a sigh. He had become quite the pho with all the muscles, but I would never stop fighting things or people I saw as a threat. My brows furrowed knowing I couldn't give him what he wanted – A fight. He threw another punch and I dodged it. Each time he tried to hit me I dunked out of the way not touching him. Cartman probably looked pretty dumb trying to continuously hit me.

Kyle came running over, "Stop! A teacher is coming!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

What the hell? I thought he was mad at me…

I felt myself smiling as we ran back into the hiding spot together. "Thanks. I didn't think you'd be talking to me for a while."

He repeatedly checked if someone was coming after us until stopping to calmly stand before me. "Well, that was before I saw you stand up to Shelly and the asshole with Stan. I thought it was really cool of you. It wasn't like you needed another detention to serve anyways." He crossed his arms as he grinned at me. I snorted and nodded in agreement.

I tried to poke my head out, but he pulled me back in. "I was just going to ask why you didn't grab Stan too?" It was confusing to me why he didn't grab us both.

He was twiddling his thumbs as he stared at the floor. I stepped closer waving my hand in his line of sight. He jumped, "It was part of the plan! Butters grabbed Stan and ran in one direction, Henrietta grabbed Pete, and I grabbed you. We wanted to make sure the three innocent parties didn't get in trouble. Craig was still there to tell the teacher what happened." I smirked, they always had our backs. I slid my arms around him giving him a tight embrace to show my graduate.

He shoved me away and I noticed how scarlet his face was. "It should be clear! Let's get to class!" His bottom lip had puffed out and he wouldn't look at me again. I laughed, following him from our hiding place.

Bebe's Point of View

"EEEeeee!" I had my magazine spread open for all of the other girl's fifth period before class began. "Look at him! He's such a hunk!" My finger traced over the man's abs as I purred. I might have a boyfriend, but I could still enjoy the view of another man.

Annie leaned over my shoulder showing her enthusiasm about the model on the page as well. "Can I get this fine boy underneath me? Humm.." She pursed her lips drinking in the glorious sight.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Please, he isn't that great." She firmly planted her hands on her hips.

I froze before flipping madly through the pages. Finally, I dramatically stopped on a page to reveal the same model almost nude. All of his glory being shown off expect for his groin which was being covered by the item he was sponsoring. That got Emily blushing. I smirked, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Mandy took the magazine from me, "Dennis M. I would let things happen with this boy anytime. You know, rumor has it he's supposed to be fifteen." She shimmied her shoulders playfully.

Annie squealed, "That makes me want this bad boy more! He's already covered in tattoos at our age!"

Wendy rolled her eyes as she took a seat beside me. "You should all calm down. The guy has most likely been photoshopped to hell and back. There's no way anybody really looks like that." She opened her notebook and began to jot things down.

I turned to my bestie, "If Dennis did truly look like this, how would that feel?" I flipped a few pages to reveal a photo the paparazzi had snapped of him out on the street shirtless. "The paparazzi photos normally aren't played with." I snapped before closing my book with so much attitude.

The brunette rolled her eyes again, snorting. "Why was he out in the street shirtless?" I gave a shrug and we all began to giggle.

Hearing the first bell ring for fifth to begin, the other girls scrammed. I stealthily turned to Wendy, "Are you ready for the school show?" The girl snorted, glancing at me before looking forward once again.

The sneaky bitch had something up her sleeve! I giggled, leaning away from her. I had to figure what where I could out do her!

Stan's Point of View

The screams of the girls were giving me a headache. I rubbed my temples, glancing at Kenny to see him twitching uncomfortably. "What's wrong with you?" He just shook his head and stared at his desk. I looked to Craig for an explanation. The bastard was just grinning at the other like an idiot. What the fuck?! I slammed my hand down on the desk in front of them making them both look at me. Kenny's face was red while Craig was still laughing like an idiot.

Butters raced over stopping in front of Kenny, "The girls have pictures of you." Kenny shot up and covered his mouth glancing to the girls to make sure they didn't hear Butters.

What did Butters mean…? My eyes went wide as my hand darted over to try and pull off his hood. He grabbed the edges and I heard a growl. Craig had begun to laugh even harder. I leaned in trying to understand his muffled words, "I'll explain just stop trying to remove my hood."

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. I hadn't seen Kenny without his hood in years. Probably since fourth grade. Maybe I was about to find out why…

He gave an unsteady sigh, "I was out at the mall without my parka a while back and a woman came over to me… She asked me to take a few photos for her magazine." He tugged on his hood to make sure it was still covering his face. "I did it for the money. Now I'm on the call back list as Dennis M, and other idiots seem to be interested in taking my picture." He lowered his head even more, "I'm a model… _Yay_ … I would like to keep my face a secret for personal reasons, okay?" He quickly setup straight at hearing the second bell ring and not listening for my response.

I was so confused. I would need more details later, but I had to focus on school right now not on Kenny's mystery life.

Opening my notebook, I began to rapidly tap my pencil against the paper. A heavy breath left me as our teacher started rambling. My eyes wandered around the room landing on the back on of a head sporting a pink hat. She was still dating Token, but something within me wouldn't leave her alone. I let my hand move across the paper as I wrote her a poem. Maybe one day I would have the courage to give it to her. I closed the book trying to better focus on what the teacher was saying.

Kenny's Point of View

Everyone had basically tried to keep what they were doing for the school show on the down low. It was annoying, but exciting to see what the others were working on behind closed doors. Wendy had kept me pretty busy practicing with her, but I also had to work with the guys on Fingerbang's moves, do my own shit, not to forget about Craig and I's duet. For all of the groups, I was finished and ready… Yet, when it came to my own idea I wasn't quite there.

An idea finally came to me when I was listening to Jimmy's comedy routine. It wouldn't be anything showing off my face, but I already had an item to take care of that. I smirked, running home to locate the accessory in mind. Once I held the pink fluffy item, I got to work on the rest of my 'performance'.

Tweek's Point of View

I stood at my locker not wanting to overthink things. Honestly, the only thing I had ready for my performance was how nervous I already was. When I wrote my name down I didn't realize how much pressure it would be to come up with something to do on stage!

My eyes widened at seeing Henrietta running down the hall waving her arms. "I have an idea! I came up with something super fun for you to do!" The smile on her face warned me it was a bad idea, but it might be kind of thrilling to go along with it. I gave a nod meeting her halfway in the hall after closing my locker. "You'll have to agree to do everything I say and wear what I give you." Her smile was wicked, but the excitement in her hues was too daring to turn away from. "You're going to be confident and bond, and you're going to steal the show. I got Pete to show you some dance moves too." She began to lead me down the hall by leaking our arms. This was making me more and more nervous.

Once the door to the dance room was opened, I knew I was going to regret this.

Eric's Point of View

My hips wiggled as I listened to music, "I'm bringin' sexy back~" My hand slid over my chest as I gave a hard thrust. I glanced up in time to see my ex-girlfriend Heidi Turner. Maybe I should go rub my rockin' bod in her face! I rolled my eyes, she could see it from there. I turned the corner in time to see Shelly, and the only other person that respected my authoritah! I shot her a smile as I waltz her way. "Hey, Sheely!" She giggled whilst flicking my forehead.

"Dweeb." She returned to shifting through crap in her locker.

Good; she's in a pleasant mood. I carefully took one of her hands captioning her gaze. "What do you say to letting me photograph that pretty face for photography class?" Her reaction was priceless. I snickered as she began to swat at me as though as I'd called her ugly. "No, seriously… I need to take your photos for my class. Another thing I need from you is your help with my dance moves for the school show. I figured I give a nice strip tease." I seductively licked my lips as my eyebrows wiggled. She would follow my order because there was something we had for one another that we had for nobody else: Respect.

Butters's Point of View

-At his home the next day after school-

I panted underneath Kenny as I laid on the floor of my bedroom. He had me doing sit ups, stretches, push-ups, and etc… I felt like I was back in gym class. Why did my best friend have to know how to work out?

We sat apart panting and sweaty, both of us shirtless as we sipped our water. He was trying to help me with my exercise, but I didn't think it was going well. I wanted to be in a little better shape by Saturday. Haha… He removed his parka and tank top in one swift motion. Honestly, I did find him attractive but I still wasn't sure why everyone made such a big deal about him seeing as he was just another beefy white boy.

My head cocked to the side as I studied his features. I mean, he was better looking than me. But, then again, who didn't think that about another person. My eyes scanned over his abs and scars. How did he get them? Or, the better question might be why? Not to look good. He concealed his body under a heavy parka… I realized that my best friend was even a mystery to me.

I got up from the floor and sighed, "Wanna go watch a movie?" He gave a slight nod as he followed my lead. I glanced at him over my shoulder, "What do you think everyone else is doing for the show?" All he did is shrug. It was as though Kenny had gone mute.

Whipping around to him, I planted my hands on my hips. "Kenny Jay McCormick! You listen here and you listen good!" I pointed my index finger in his face to make sure I had his full attention. He was staring in awe. "I want to know what's wrong with you and I want to know now! You've been moping since we left school."

"Well," that unmuffled voice filled my ears and sit chills through my body. It was so sexy… I shook my head at the thought. "Would you hate me if I liked guys?"

I was utterly baffled by this question. "Kenny… I know you're pansexual." My eyes narrowed when he nervously glanced at me. "Does someone have a problem with you because for this reason?" My bottom lip puffed out as I crossed my arms.

He shook his head, "No… I just think Kyle hates me because he found out I have a fuck buddy."

"A fuck what?!" I jumped at him in complete shock! How had I _not_ learned about this sooner?! "How long has **this** been going on?" My hip popped out as I moved to meet his lowered gaze, which worked out seeing as I am shorter then him.

He waved a hand in the air and tried to walk away from me. I grabbed the back of his pants trying to stop him. Although, seeing as I was wearing socks and he wasn't I was just dragged across the hardwood.

"Talk to me Kenny!" I dug one of my nails into his lower back causing him to yelp.

He whipped around to me, glaring. We stood in silence just glaring at one another. "It started last Thursday… Not a big deal. It isn't like we're going all the way and screwing one another's assholes. We're just giving each other blowjobs and hand-jobs, rubbing our dicks together… Basic shit like that." I snorted making him give me a questioning expression.

I turned away from him and he picked me up carrying me back up to my room over his shoulder. "I'm not angry at you! I just think you're an idiot!" I pounded my fists on his back before he threw me on my bed. " _Who_?" He zipped his lips shut. So annoying when he did that mime action! I rolled my eyes and got up, unzipping them and twisting one of his nipples. " _WHO_?!"

"Craig!" He whined while pulling from my reach holding his nipple protectively.

I scoffed. It was obvious now that I thought about it. "It's not... serious?" He gave me a disgusted face. That made me flinch, "You're the one sucking his dick!" I hit him in the back of the head.

He twisted to me, snarling, "That doesn't mean a thing. We're just friends!"

My eyes went wide at the attitude he had taken with me. It was almost frightening. I gave a nod, deciding to end the discussion there. What had I triggered within him to piss him off that quickly?

The sad look on his face made me sigh, I patted his head knowing he realized he had scared me. "It's okay… I shouldn't have pushed or twisted your nipple. If you two aren't being complete idiots I guess it's fine." I petted his head as we relaxed on my bed. He shifted and crawled up beside me to layout. I continued to pet his head as I stared at his face, "I thought I knew everything about you, but sometimes we seem like strangers…"

Those blue hues peered up at me, "I'm not sure everyone can truly know everything about someone." He rose, grabbing his shirt and parka to pull them back on. "I'm gonna go home now. Sorry for yelling at you." He ruffled my hair and pulled a folded piece of paper from his parka's pocket. It was a pig head. I snorted and pushed my nose up as he placed it in my hands before leaving.


	4. Performances

**A/N: It's time. The school's show is here and ready to be read. Enjoy.**

 **I thought about killing Kenny this chapter, but I can't bring myself to do it. If anyone has any good ideas what would be a good way to do so review and tell me :)**

 **Tweek's performance is most likely going to be my favorite! XD I've drawn his outfit if you're interested in what he is wearing just go to my deviantart account. My username is listed on my fanfic profile.**

High School

Chapter 4: Performances

* * *

Craig's Point of View

August 20th: the day the school was hosting the student show. The thought of what might occur was nerve-wracking, but exciting. The chatter the day before had been hectic. Everyone was questioning what other people were going to do. Some told while others kept their secrets.

Tapping my index finger against the wooden frame of a door, I watched as Kenny gathered his things. When he met me at the door we exchanged a short kiss. It was odd… Almost like we were a couple, but it wasn't like I liked him in that fashion. We'd just gotten so used to being able to kiss one another whenever we wanted in such a short amount of time. As we made our way into the living room of my home, I glanced back at him, "I'll see you tomorrow at City Wok?" He gave a nod and we high-fived one another before he left.

I went and took a seat on the couch once I knew it was clear. Ruby appearing, plopping down beside me with a bowl of chips. She had turned eleven and become quite the smartass-tomboy. Even as she wore a gray nightgown, she gave a heavy sigh, "so you have a thing for blond guys?" Her smirk was apparent in her tone.

My gaze shifted, "What do you mean?" Had she seen Kenny and me? A bit of panic rose within me.

She sat her bowl on the coffee table, turning to me. "You think I'm stupid? The atmosphere around you two is like a newlywed couple." Our eyes met, but we didn't need to flick one another off. She leaned into me and I slid my arms around her. "Tell me the truth, do you like him?"

There was no denying that she could read people like a book. "I like him as a friend. Romantically, I've only ever been interested in one person." My thoughts drifted to Tweek. I pecked her forehead moving to get up, but then I stopped at hearing her clear her throat.

"You better make your move before it's too late. He's not going to wait forever." She darted from my lap grabbing her chips to flee upstairs.

What the hell? I got up to head to my own bedroom. There was a long day ahead of me tomorrow.

It felt as though I had only been laying in my bed for a second before I had to get ready for the day. Why did I have to wake up so early on a Saturday? One of my hands raked through my hair as I trotted to the bathroom. "Fucking hell… My hair is dirty." I flipped the shower on as I removed my underwear and tank top. The shower water was cool as it rolled down my skin. A cold shower to calm my nerves was exactly what I needed. My hands fanned out over my chest as I let soap consume my skin. A soft breath left my lips as I closed my eyes and imagined Tweek… My cheeks reddened as I opened my eyes to realize what I was doing. Each second I was sexually with Kenny I had been replacing him with Tweek. The blond hair, blue eyes… Their body types were completely different, but it still worked for me.

My fist slammed into the shower wall. I'm so disgusting… Washing the soap off myself I climbed out. I dried my hair and pulled my hat on, getting dressed to head to City Wok. Kenny better be there already or I was going to be pissed. Shoving my feet in my old sneakers, I stepped outside to get my bike from the garage and took off down the road. It wasn't long until I was at the newly redone building. Right away I caught sight of an orange parka heading inside along with a blue and crimson hat.

Locking my bike to the rack, I followed them meeting them at a table inside. Stan smirked at me before glancing at Kenny, "Why are we eating at City Wok at nine in the morning?" It was ridiculous even to Stan we were here this early.

"I eat here every Saturday morning at eight. I pushed back my time where you two could join me today. Thought we could give Tuong Lu Kim some cash business as well." He saw the pretend Asian man and waved him over. "The usual please." He gave a firm nod and went to the counter.

I leaned into the table raising a brow, "Cash business?"

Stan snorted, whispering, "he eats for free. Kim really likes Kenny because he helped him out when it looked like he was about to go out of business." I flinched, surprised that Kenny would do such a thing for the guy. The shortest of our group rose and went to place his order.

Kenny and my gaze met, "you're surprised?" His head cocked to one side before he got up. "I try to be everybody's friend even if they are jackasses." Explains his friendship with Cartman. He winked before going to the counter to get his meal, thanking Lu Kim.

When they came back, Kenny had his hood down and Stan had taken his hat off. One of my brows rose at the sight of them without their usual headwear. As if knowing why I was giving them that look Kenny spoke up, "Tuong likes for us to remove our hats and hoods when eating out of respect for his shitty cooking." He began to chuckle, looking over my shoulder to wave at the man again.

"Karen and I finished making the outfits from the materials you guys brought. They look great." I stared at his blond head of hair. He had really made eight outfits in such a short amount of time. "We just need you guys to all stop by to make sure they fit everywhere."

Stan placed a hand on his shoulder, "thanks for putting your sewing skills to beneficial use man." They smiled at one another as we finished up our food.

Wendy's Point of View

I was already at the school preparing for the show. My hair was up in a ponytail and I had left my hat at home. It was time to get serious! I found Red outside the theater with Butters and Bebe. "Hey, we need to go over our checklist and make sure every student has given us a list of what they're going on stage. Plus, that they have everything here they'll need for the show. The school doesn't want any surprises." My team gave me a nod as we went to work.

Kyle's Point of View

"Are you opposed to having funnn? You clench the world between your buns, You could do better~ You could do better~ You could be the greatest man in the world, Woah~" I clapped my hands together, spinning on my heels in front of my mirror. This was so exciting! I had my awkward dance moves down and the lyrics. My hands flew out as I yelled, "Anthem of impending doom!" A smile spread across my face as I stomped my feet wiggling my hips back and forth. "Guiding Satan's steady hand, forcing Beatles to disband, it's ego freaks and drama queens~" I rocked back and forth, shaking my shoulders as I let the music take control. I dramatically pointed, "You could do better! You could do better!" I tossed my hat off to the side shaking out my red hair. It was time to try and style the beast.

Henrietta's Point of View

Tweek's voice filled the vehicle, "Yo~! I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want!"

I leaned into him taking the next line, "So tell me what you want, what you really really want!"

My dad snickered from the driver's seat, but it didn't stop our singing. Tweek trying to dance in his seat as we tried to shake our nerves about the show. "Friendship never ends~" We linked our arms in the back seat beginning to laugh as we tried to keep singing. My dad joining in with, "So~ here's a story from A to Z~" I snorted and rolled my eyes. All of us singing even louder.

Hearing the next song to begin playing, Tweek grinned wickedly at me. "Oh, my, god. Becky, look at her butt." I couldn't hold in my dying laughter as he mimicked the girl's voice. "It is so big." He even did the scoff while rolling his eyes, "She looks like one of those rap guys' girlfriends." His head dropping as one of his hands raked up into his hair while shaking his head. "But, you know, who understands those _rap_ guys?" He scoffed again before dramatically looking to me. "They only talk to her, because, she looks like a _total_ prostitute! 'mkay." He stopped and joined my giggling as we pulled into the school's parking lot.

My dad parked and let the engine stop roaring. "Well, it's time to take the two musical geniuses inside on stage."

We all hopped out, gathering our bags from the trunk and proceeded to the school. Once inside we heard singing, voices, tapping, and more from every direction.

I nodded to my dad, "I'll see you after the show." He gave a thumbs up before Tweek and I climbed the stairs to go to the backstage dressing rooms.

Butters's Point of View

I jumped in place a few times staring out at the audience from the behind the curtain. It was a full house out there. My nerves ran high seeing I'd be the first student to walk out on that stage. I stretched my legs up into the air gracefully holding it in the splits. My gymnastics coming in handy along with my dance. I spun on my toe coming down to stand straight giving a soft breath.

It was time to dance.

Taking position, the curtains began to open and the spotlight hit me along with all its heat. One of my legs flung into the air as the music began. I moved through the air, twisting dramatically to the beat spinning and flipping and skipping. My toes keeping pointed throughout the routine to the lyrics. I mouthed the words, ' _La Da Dee La la da doo la dada me la dada you la da dee'._ Miming the words helped me to relax and take my steps more gracefully. I pulled my right leg up behind my head letting my toes gently connect with the back of my scalp ending in that pose.

I took a breath as the curtains closed. I felt so majestic after that. A smile spread across my face as I waved to Kenny. He had watched me from backstage along with Kyle and Craig.

"Nice tights." He snickered as I ran over to him. His big hand ruffling my hair as I stood next to him. "Your dance was better than any of the moves you showed us, of course, your flexibility is way better than ours." I gave him a hug and I felt him slip his arms around my shoulders. "You did great out there." We pulled apart and I had to dart away to help Bebe with her costume.

Wendy's Point of View

"Straight up! Now tell me-

"Your voice has always been so pretty."

I whipped around at hearing Stan's compliment. "Thanks. I'm surprised you're not getting ready for your performance." He came closer using one of his index fingers to push some of my hair behind one of my ears.

"Don't." I stepped away from him, looking down. "You know I'm with Token. Just move on…" I turned back to the mirror; pulling a hat on and fluffing my hair. Clenching my fists, I stormed past him without hesitation. He kept pushing and it drove me crazy!

Stepping up beside Annie, I smiled at her. "Hey, you're up next?" She gave a nod when they called her name. I giggled amused by the coincidence.

Trying to soothe myself, I took a deep breath calming down seeing as I was next. This was going to be fun and not stressful even if I am just a freshman. Nobody has the right to judge how capable I am of doing something. Only I have that power. I straightened my blouse and ran my palms over my skirt trying to make myself presentable to the spectators.

Kyle's Point of View

One of my hands raked through my hair as I watched Wendy step onto the stage. Kenny and Craig standing beside me as we stood off-stage. Her voice was ten times better than when she performed with Fingerbang. It was almost magical watching her up there. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Craig lean into Kenny's ear. Shudders ran over my body at what they could be discussing.

A slight snarl coming to my face, but I tried to stay focused on my friend's performance. Her voice filled my ears, "Straight up, now tell me. Do you really wanna love me forever? Oh, oh, oh~ Or, am I caught in a hit and run?" I got distracted once again when I noticed them walking away. My eyes narrowed in suspicion. I'd been trying to stay nearby one of them while they were here where I knew they wouldn't….. I felt my face become flushed at my thought process. Glancing around, I shadowed them to see what they were up to.

Peeking around the corner, I saw that Kenny had removed his hood as he coolly propped himself on a wall. All I heard him say was, "I agree." That couldn't have been the start of their conversation!? My heart twisted at the sight of Craig leaning into Kenny letting their lips brush. Craig's hands grabbed onto the orange material bringing the bodies closer. When he pulled away they grinned at each other. "That was the last time." My eyes went wide. What?! I leaned closer trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Craig gave a sigh, "Sorry… I've just been thinking about it a lot and if I ever want to have any real chance with Tweek then I can't have a fuck buddy." His cheeks had become rosy as he scratched the back of his scalp.

They fist bumped before I see Kenny glance in my direction. "Hey, Kyle, come here. Why are you hiding?" His wink sent warmth through me as I stepped into full view. "I didn't know you were into spying." His sarcastic tone really pissed me off.

I stormed over, "I was just curious as to why you two dumbasses disappeared!" I huffed out before stomping off. "Just shut up!" They're so annoying! Especially Kenny… Making me feel so angry and confused just like Fatass… Well, maybe not _just_ like him. Kenny also had this gentleness to him that made thoughts pop into my head that I felt like shouldn't be there.

Trying to stop myself from continuing, I made my way back to watch the performer. Jimmy had come onto the stage. I giggled at hearing him talk about his story.

While his speech seemed a thousand times better from when he was a kid, his legs were still the same. That disappointed his parents, but he was just happy to be able to speak clearly while doing what he loves. "Alright, I answered the phone because I am **that** guy! The one and only person in the world that seems to answer their phone when an unknown number is calling." His comedy act continued for another five minutes and the audience was cracking up.

I jumped realizing I was up next. My heart began to beat quickly in my chest as I stared at the crowd, but it wasn't like I hadn't stood in front of people before. The curtain closed as Jimmy made his way off the stage. I flinched feeling a hand come onto my shoulder looking up to see Kenny. The smile on his face helped me. "I'll go stand in the crowd to cheer you on. I'm sure you'll do perfectly."

Hearing my name get announced, I stepped onto the stage in view of everyone. Kenny gave me a thumbs up before I watched him go into the audience pulling his hood back up. The orange fabric standing out in the darkness.

My heart throbbed as the beat began. I tapped my foot and bobbed my head, "Life is not a spark in space, An episode of Will and Grace, Controversial yet mundane, Deborahs messing with your brain." I had chosen a song that was like a speech. The overly rehearsed words flowed easily from my lips as I stared at Kenny before letting my gaze shift momentarily to my family. My mom looked happy and my dad looked proud, and Ike was standing up with a video camera thrusting his fist in the air. I blushed at the thought of being taped but quickly looked back at Kenny. "You could do better~ You could do better, you could be the greatest man in the world. Woah~" It was almost like I was speaking to him. The thought of meaning these words for him made me begin to question what type of relationship I wanted with Kenny. "Where is the presence in the way that you present yourself?" My eyebrows furrowed and I stepped forward keeping my eyes locked with his. "You could be the greatest man in the world~" Placing my hands back to my chest, I clenched them closed trying to keep my pounding heart calm.

Stan's Point of View

Something seemed off. I'm sure I was the only one that could tell seeing as I am his super best friend, but Kyle was singing to Kenny. I gave a heavy sigh, great… Tossing my head to my right shoulder, I thought about how childhood for a moment. Grabbing my guitar, I pulled the strap over my head and shook out my hair. Hopefully, it would all work out for the best. Kenny and Kyle had always had this strange connection. I gave Kyle a high-five as he left the stage and I took his place. My black t-shirt reading 'Stand Together Bitches'. I thought it fitting for the song I had chosen to do. Nickelback's lyrics had spoken to me at the time I was trying to decide what to do. Plus, my dad had been playing his old guitar… It just all came together and I went with it.

My activist side had come out for this show. Nobody was going to stop me from singing the beauty of this melody. "We must stand together~ There's no getting even~ Hand in hand forever~ That's when we all win~" My eyelids closed at I strummed smoothly letting my fingers drag along the throat of my instrument. "Just like a heartbeat~ The drumbeat carries on~" I shot an angry look at the crowd as I began to get louder with the lyrics almost yelling at them.

Dad had gotten into it and began yelling, "That's my son! My boy!" It made me smirk as I finished up the song. Lifting my ass from the stool, I gave a bow taking note of the two cloaked figures coming onto the stage as the curtain closed. What the fuck had Craig and Kenny planned?

Tweek's Point of View

As the curtain lifted Henrietta and I stared at the two forms on stage. Nothing was happening. "Do you think they forgot what they were supposed to be doing?" She shrugged as she leaned up to stare at them until they dramatically threw the material into the air to reveal themselves.

Kenny wore a black mask with a fully white suit while Craig wore a white mask with a fully black suit. Kenny had even gone and put his mane of blond hair into a ponytail while Craig let his luscious hair freely shimmer. My face got hot at such a handsome sight. Kenny stepped forward, "Cannnnn~" -he held the note as if he were a professional singer- "an-y-body~ find~ me~ Somebody to~ loveeee?" His eyelids were closed until he held a hand out to Craig who merrily stepped forward to take his hand. They began to sing as if it were completely normal. Leaning into one another and gazing into each other's eyes, even going as far to caress the other's face.

It was quite a show. I shifted uncomfortable at the thought of them dating. They were quite close… And this didn't make me think it wasn't true. My eyes went wide when Craig held a long high note perfectly wiggling his hips back and forth. "I just gotta get out of this prison cell! Someday I'm gonna be free!" I giggled, although, it was amusing to watch two really badass guys dance around together singing about love.

They dramatically crouched to the floor together, waving their hands upwards to get the viewers to chant along with them. "Find me somebody to love. Find me somebody to love." Soon it seemed as though everyone was into the chanting until Kenny darted from the floor and sang the most beautiful note I had even heard. "Somebody tooo~ Looooovvveee~" They began to sway and dance again as they sang, it made me smile to see them so free. Maybe I could be like them up on that stage.

At the end, everyone was on their feet clapping as the pair exited the stage. I looked to my side to see Henrietta was even in awe. "I never realized how great of a voice McCormick had until tonight." She elbowed me, "but… Let's get you backstage where you can do an even better job." Her wink was inspiring as we snuck from our seats.

Kenny's Point of View

It was a rush to be on the stage. I jumped around next to Craig from the adrenaline kick I'd gotten. "That was a blast!" My eyes moved to Eric as he walked over with his arms crossed. "Hey, good luck tonight. It is amazing out there." He wasn't smiling, instead he flicked me off to which Craig flicked him off without hesitation. "What the _fuck_ dude?" I glared at him getting closer.

"You left me out of Fingerbang! That's what the fuck!" He snarled, "You're lucky I'm up next when Clyde's wench is done or I would kick your ass." He gave a huff and shoved me out of the way. We weren't kids anymore, and we couldn't shit around with one another and expect to get away with it I guess… Of course, even as kids we weren't happy when we got played the fool. I felt sorry for my friend and leaving him out. Although, it was too late now. My shoulders slumped as I thought over what to do.

Craig's Point of View

I went and located a seat in the audience. Gross! Cartman's performance began and he was shirtless. I gagged at the sight but nodded along with the beat. He had picked a pretty nice song I just wasn't into seeing him half naked. However, Sexy Back by poison was definitely something I could listen to with my eyes closed. I thought of Tweek instead, if he danced to something like this he would most likely do it shyly. A smile passed over my face as I thought of him, but I gulped as I felt myself get a bit hard. I had to adjust myself and stop thinking about my crush to calm down.

When Eric finished up; Stan, Kyle, and Kenny came onto the stage wearing sunglasses and leather jackets. Kenny was the only one in a hat. My guess was he was trying to keep his face covered to the best of his ability. They were just like a boy band. I snickered at the sight of my friends bouncing around in a routine like idiots. This was too amusing, I almost couldn't leave to go get ready.

Getting up from my chair, I walked to the stairs trying to get back there in time to change shirts. It wouldn't be a big deal if I wore this dress shirt, but I wanted to seem relaxed for this. As I made my way into the changing room I caught a peek into Tweek's. My cheeks went red. All I saw were his legs in stockings before I pushed myself to keep going. What the hell was he planning to do? I shook my head trying to stay focused on the job at hand. I quickly pulled off my shirt and threw it in place of my other heading back to the stage. Again, I caught a glimpse of Tweek. This time we made eye contact and I saw him blush. He's wearing a trench coat?! I gulped, once again tearing my eyes away to go.

Tweek's Point of View

Gah! Oh Jesus! A shirtless Craig saw me! Well, it's not like he isn't going to see me in a minute. It's just he was so shirtless and muscular looking… It made me quiver and become nervous. No! There wasn't any time for this! I slapped my cheek softly to try and regain my original train of thought. Craig looked like he was rushing to stage… Isn't he about to perform? I sighed, not being able to focus. Instead, I snuck to the side view of the stage where I could watch the strong teen. In a way, I wish he had done Eric's show. Being in only his jeans all the time should be Craig's official wardrobe…

I smacked my forehead. I'm way too distracted! Craig sounded so angry during his solo than with Kenny. It made me wonder about their relationship again. "Teenagers scare the living shit out of me!" It was interesting to know what his taste in music had become. We used to listen to much more happy things, but maybe that was because of me. Although, this song does seem to fit Craig's image much better.

The song ended and Craig came off stage to stand in front of me. He snickered, "good luck out there in whatever you're wearing." I blushed and pulled the coat in closer not sure how to take this interaction.

"Thanks," I mumbled, and then slipped past him to scurry onto the stage.

Craig's Point of View

Quickly, I exited into the crowd to watch him. It was by accident, but I ended up standing beside Henrietta in the back. She snarled before sighing and turning her full attention back to the shivering boy on stage.

Tweek appeared petrified, but he turned his back to us for a second before nodding for the music to begin. He did his best to skip slightly to the beat slowly waving his hands. "I've been known for putting on a show~" My eyebrow rose at the song choice, yet it suited his joy. His index finger pressed to his chin, "Jaw-dropping center stage, I know~ Oh~ Wow~" He jumped and spun, stopping with his hands spread in the air, "But ever since cupid walk past… He hit me once like a heart attack~" He shook his head and I swore our eyes met. "~So fast and I just couldn't let you go." His lips pressed together and puffed them out as he continued. I stepped closer staring at him almost being drawn to go up on the stage and be with him. "That you know I've been known to surprise~" His hands slid over the trench coat and it seemed like he was about to open it.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Henrietta stepped forward with her hands cupped around her mouth. "Go Tweek!" She yelled proudly before pumping her fist into the air. "Wooo!" That actually seemed to get him going.

"And I'm dead set on you~" He winked, dropping his hands as he skipped forward to sway his body around cutely. "I got the tricks if you wanna lock lips, I got the moves if you wanna come cruise~" He waved playfully at the audience as he spun around trying to have fun and get comfortable. Shimming his shoulders, he leaned forward while smiling and yelling "just let me be your new obsession!" He pointed to the crowd, winking, "You think you're tough but I figured you out." Bouncing backward, his hands slid into his coat again to tease us with the thought of learning what was beneath. "No, I don't want to be your best friend! Just let me be your new obsession!" He spun in a perfect circle my pulling the coat open to reveal a dress underneath. He looked adorable! The color of the dress looked perfect with his pale skin and blond hair. Even the hearts lining under the breasts added to it. He tossed the coat to the floor, swaying excitedly making the fabric rise in the air as he continued singing. "Woah~ Woah~" His eyelids closed while he sang until he froze singing sadly. Bouncing his hips in a circle as he pursed his lips. "Your sorry eyes reflecting all your words~" He wiggled his index fingers as he now strutted across the stage with so much confidence. "There ain't a lot of guys like me" -he gestured to himself- "you'll see…" Our eyes met like he was sending me a message.

He went through the chorus again, bouncing around happier than I had ever seen him. Dropping to the floor on his toes, he looked super sexy. "Hit me down, hit me down low~" He jumped up, "take me out, take me out slow~ Cupid hit me hard you see" -He spread his arms out as if needing a hug- "There's no letting go of me so… Hit me down, hit me down low~ Coming in Coming in close~" -His eyes got big as he gave this pitiful look to everyone- "Cupid hit me hard you see. Now baby you're stuck with me cause~" He popped back into a smile, coming to the edge and definitely meeting my gaze. "I got the tricks if you wanna lock" -kissing the air and blowing it out in my direction, I felt myself blush. My heart tightened as I watched him turn back around to jump into the air.

There wasn't much left to his song after that line. I was happy seeing as I wasn't sure I could make it through more. It felt like he was teasing me. My heart couldn't stop hammering in my chest at the sight of him in his little dress. It looked like Henrietta had talked him into wearing some of her stockings with it, but it wasn't an outfit I had ever seen her wear.

I strolled over, "That was amazing."

Those blue eyes looked at me and he smiled. "Thank you, Craig. You've been doing amazing things yourself tonight." His bashfully smile made me want to kiss him. I tried to soothe myself and looked away seeing Kenny walk on stage.

My jaw dropped, "Oh my god…" He was wearing his pink parka from his metrosexual days. He looked ridiculous because it didn't cover his belly button at all. He had outgrown that thing in every way. I was shocked he had managed to get it on himself and covered his face.

Kyle's Point of View

"I'm trying my best you fucking asshole!" I was helping Kenny pull his pink parka on. It was impossible… That's what I thought until it was surprisingly around the top half of his body. He pulled the hood up and grinned, ruffling my hair. "Thanks for your help, Kyle." I watched as he went on stage and smiled to myself. That idiot.

A saxophone sprang into the air and he cleared his throat, "I'm gonna pop some tags. Only got twenty dollars in my pocket!" His voice sounded completely different from his last act. It was like he was singing sarcastically. There was so much irony to the song for him that I found it amusing. "What up, I got a big cock!" I blushed as he so proudly sang the line and even thrust himself at everyone. His fingers ran into the fluffy parka, "dressed in all pink~" He winked, this seemed like he had found his place in the world. I smiled at the sight of him dancing and singing. The joy was obvious.

Henrietta's Point of View

Black shrouded me as I put in my color contacts. I wanted to look like a demon for my performance. Tweek said I looked frightening, but I thought I looked cute. Doing a spin, I smiled at myself in the mirror before going to see who was on stage. I gasped as McCormick sang thrift shop so carelessly. That poor bastard was too hilarious.

Wendy strolled up giggling, "I'm so glad that I choice him for the after show." She turned away without another word. One of my eyebrows perked as I glanced at her. Would another performance be happening after this? It made me wonder what she had planned.

Craig's Point of View

I stared at the stage as Kenny left it. His performance had been something. Tweek appeared to plop down beside me. The curtains opened to reveal Tweek's favorite goth looking like a bat from hell. A shiver ran through my body and I smirked, "What song is she doing?"

The blond leaned into me, "She is doing an acting dance to the song Madness to show her none conformity and everyone's dissent into chaos." I studied her slow movements before they became crazy and sporadic. It was the most interesting show I had seen all night.

I leaned closer, almost pressing my lips to his ear. "She's really good. Tell her she did an amazing job for me." Feeling a bit of heat come to my face I continued. "Although, your performance was my favorite of the night." I swiftly moved to peck his cheek, getting up and walking away like nothing happened. My heart hammering in my chest. What had I just done?

Tweek would most likely flip out on me later or never speak to me again. No, Henrietta would be the one to come up to me and punch me in the face. I didn't have to worry about Tweek… I facepalmed as I walked up to Kenny backstage. "I just made a huge mistake." He snorted, still wearing his pink parka as he propped his hands on his hips. He looked like a cocky bitch.

"We can discuss this after my last performance." He gave an elegant bow, grinning wickedly at me. One of his hands extended in my direction. When he rose, he stepped closer getting a serious expression. "Now, will you please come help me get this tight motherfucker off?" I burst into laughter following him to the changing room.

"How did you even get this on man?" I tried shoving one of my fingers in the back. There wasn't any more room.

He twisted around to swat my hand away. "Kyle gave me a hand, but it was all a mistake." We both laughed, but he leaned over and stuck his arms out like a child. I dug my fingers under the material to pull it off him. It was a lot of yanking and uncomfortable pulling until I fell on my ass with the parka on my lap. Not a second went by and he was already getting into something else. I stepped closer, "Is that… Mysterion's outfit?" I picked up the cloak he had swung over his shoulders.

Our gazes met, "Yep. I'm doing Wendy a favor. Now she owes me one." He winked playfully at me before turning to fix his hood. "Well… Another thing, you two and Kyle are the only ones that know Mysterion's true identity. Keep it a secret." That's right, Kyle took the blame when they were kids. This was helpful information. We fist bumped and I gave a nod of agreement. One of his hands pressed to my shoulders as he stepped past me to rush out on stage.

My eyes went wide as he began to do a hardcore rap in another voice that seemed impossible for him to even be able to do. It was impressive. "This went on for years until he decided that never again would he shed another tear. So he walked through the door, grabbed a four-four out of his father's dresser drawer and said 'I can't take life no more!' And like that, life can be lost!" He threw his hands in the air. The crowd getting into it all seeing a superhero joining the girls on stage. Why was this guy capable of so many things? That also explains his skill to fight the other day. It was just like out of a comic book.

Sliding my hands in my pockets, I turned right into a punch. Henrietta was snarling and Tweek ran up behind her. "You don't just fucking _kiss_ my best friend like a twat and walk away!" She grabbed the front of my shirt making our faces inches apart. "Never come close to Tweek ever again or I'll beat the living shit out of you!" It was a threat worth taking serious, but there was no way I was taking this.

I shoved her before stepping at her and bringing us even closer, which I didn't think was possible. "Nobody, even his best friend, tells me what I can and cannot do." Tweek wormed his way between us making us take a few steps back.

"Henrietta! This isn't why I told you!" His timid tone was adorable as he tried to yell. He turned to me with concerned eyes, "I'm sorry…. I was just sharing. I didn't mean to cause a riot." When he lowered his head, I patted it wanting to kiss him more.

Shaking my head, I took a step back trying to calm myself until I felt Tweek's lips pressing against my cheek. A gasp coming from beside me and I jumped to see Kenny back in his orange parka. Crap… Don't say anything stupid.

"Kenny…" My eyes shot back to Tweek as he fidgeted uncomfortably. "Sorry, I know you two are dating, but Craig kissed my cheek earlier so I was returning the favor." His thumbs were fiddling and he couldn't look at us now.

Kenny's head cocked to the side. "What? We're dating?" We exchanged a look before laughing completely amused. "I never knew! When …When was our first date? Sorry man, I might've been high." The laughter didn't die down the more we made jokes. It made me feel kind of sad that Tweek thought Kenny and I had been dating. We had become close and I guess that gave people the wrong idea seeing as everyone knows he's pansexual.

Once I could be serious again, I looked at Tweek. "We have never dated."

My hands slid into my pockets as everyone seemed to relax. Maybe now things could return to normal.

Henrietta reached out, "Come on Tweek, my dad is probably waiting." He hurriedly followed after her with wide eyes glancing back at me. I waved and saw the crimson covering his cheeks get heavier. Soon I would make that boy mine.

* * *

 **Please review :)**

 **Show love! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Crushes

**High School** **– Chapter 5: Crushes**

* * *

Craig's Point of View

Monday – I had made it through my first few classes without having a run-in with Henrietta. Her punch having left a mark giving me cause to avoid her. My eye had become puffy and bruised even flowing into my cheek. I felt fine, but my face hurt. Taking a seat at the table I normally sat at in the cafeteria, I lowered my head while staring at my yogurt cup. I had gotten wind of a rumor she was still in the mood to bash my skull in. Knowing her since childhood, I knew the goth kids were _not_ to be messed with when angry.

Tweek appeared, sitting beside me and giving a smile. "Hey…" He began to unravel his sandwich and I just sat in utter surprise. "I'm sorry about what Henrietta did to your face. **She** isn't sorry, she wanted me to make that clear… It's just… She's really pissed off at you doing as you please." My eyes went wide. Is that what he thought? This is my image on my crush? My heart twisted and I sank even deeper into my seat. "I mean I don't understand myself why you kissed my cheek, but… I don't like being used and I don't like being played. Never take me for a fool, Craig." He turned to me dropping his sandwich with the most serious expression on his face I had ever seen. "I don't want people getting the wrong idea about our relationship after all the shit we went through as kids." His head cocked to the side and he gave me a look of pity. "Everyone knows I'm for sure gay, I don't want to drag you back into that ring."

"What?!" I took one of his hands in mine. "Tweek, I'm gay." He froze at my forwardness and jerked away from me grabbing his meal to almost run away.

Was I too straightforward with him? I glanced in his direction to see he had taken a corner table with Henrietta. I could tell his ears were as red as rubies. Had I embarrassed him? I turned back to my meal seeing Kenny and Token trotting over.

Token grinned at me, "I heard you're having fun, Tucker. McCormick filled me in on every little detail."

Kenny snorted, taking a sip of his water and opening his brown bag. Token moving to open his PowerAde as they exchanged a look. "I'm just glad I don't have to deal with all of this drama. Wendy and I have an understanding, soccer comes first for me and her studies come first for her." He popped the lid off his salad spreading the chicken through it and covering it in the sauce.

I pushed my Doritos across the table to Kenny. All he had was a poorly made half a sandwich that looked like it only had lettuce. I had to look out for him and his health. Nobody seemed to notice that he didn't ever eat much. He gladly accepted my chips and we shared my baby carrots. No wonder Tweek thought we were a couple. We had no problem sharing our food, kissing, and he saw Kenny that one time… I sighed, trying to stop thinking about him. Kenny and I weren't fuck-buddies anymore. He's just my friend that I had sexual fun with for about a week.

Kenny poked my hand when I reached for a carrot. "You're getting glared at from behind." I glanced over my shoulder to see Henrietta scowling at me about to jump from her seat. Tweek slowly got up pulling her along.

Why did I have to have first lunch with Henrietta? Couldn't just Tweek have been in this wave?

"Let's just get to class." Token bumped my arm as he rose.

Lunch had seemed so short today. I had done too much thinking. We left dumping our trash and placing our trays on top. Maybe I shouldn't have suggested to Kenny that we stop being fuck buddies. Now I felt more frustrated than ever before. No! I did the right thing. I wanted to be with Tweek, therefore, I had to stop this nonsense with Kenny.

Kyle's Point of View

I scratched at the back of my hand as I walked down the hall. Rebecca had sent me on a quest to get Kenny to join theater after his performances in the school's show. We were all impressed he could come up with such ideas.

As I went to turn into the cafeteria, my face collided with a chest. Right away I recognized the orange fabric. My mind told me to pull back, but I let myself take my time. Looking up my gaze met his and he chuckled, "Kyle! Are you heading in for lunch?" My mouth was so dry I couldn't bring myself to speak. Why did I feel so nervous? He pulled down the piece of cloth covering his mouth to shoot me a charming smile. Or, more to make sure I could understand him because he repeated himself… I gulped, trying to summon my voice. "Are you alright, you look a little pale?" One of his hands slid over my shoulders as he leaned down to get a better view of my face.

Within a second, he had picked me up and was carrying me down the hall to the nurse's office. My muteness must really be worrying him. One of my hands slid up and over his parka, tugging on it I gave a smile when he stopped. "I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you. Something weird just came over me." I slipped a hand underneath my hat to shake out my hair as he sat me down. "Red wanted me to come see you about joining theater. After your performances the other time, she is extremely interested in recruiting you."

I watched as he swayed his head back and forth. Those lips pursing into in a thoughtful manner. He gave a sigh, "I don't have anything else to do. But, you have to make sure she knows I won't do anything that shows off my face." He pulled the flap back over his mouth.

Those eyes stared at me for a lengthy period of time until I gave a nod. "You should stop by after school. We've already started building our set for the Little Mermaid. We haven't cast yet, but we're also considering the real reason Hans wrote his love letter." I felt like I was rambling off unimportant things to him. He wouldn't care. "Red decided to let whoever, no matter the gender, try for whatever part they desired." I snorted, trying to stop myself words just kept escaping my mouth. "It won't have a happy ending because Eric is going to reject her… It'll be a better tragedy and surprise the audience."

One of his hands came onto my shoulders making me stop. "I'll come with you and audition now." I nodded, turning and leading him down the hall to the theater.

I glanced at him, "Although, if you get a part Red will insist you help build the set." He gave an unconcerned shrug shadowing me in the dark room.

We went to the stage and Red grinned at the sight of Kenny coming up behind me. "I got the guy." She perked a brow and I blushed. "I mean, he's going to audition."

She giggled, "That's good. How about you read with him? You can read as Ariel, I'll read Triton and he'll read Eric." She pulled a tablet out taking a seat. As she did, she handed me two copies of the script. "Page 72, part five." Her legs crossed and she leaned in to take in every second of it. "And Kenny, can you pull down your hood? I wanna take everything in the best I can."

Kenny pulled down the flap covering his mouth, glancing around to make sure nobody else was around. "Rebecca." -That got her full attention- "I'm going to do as you ask, but you have to promise me that this stays in this room."

"Okay, I promise."

He took a deep breath, pulling down his hood to reveal his face. He shook his blond mane out and gazed down at me.

"Hot damn! Dennis M!?" She popped up, "with those looks you'll get the lead for sure." He glared at her, and she froze taking her seat again. "Sorry… I'll be professional." She calmed down before giving a nod for us to begin.

Kenny looked out over the empty theater dramatically, "Ariel!" He turned in surprise to me walking quickly to my side.

Why had Red put me as Ariel? I glanced at the floor, bashfully gazing up at him before jumping into his arms. "Oh, Eric!"

Feeling one of his large hands stroke my back as I slipped away just to gaze into his eyes. He smirked, "Could it be? It's been _your voice_ , all along, hasn't it!" His eyes went wide and his head shot up to look over at Red. "Who are you?" He slowly slid his hands around my waist before running them over my hands sliding our fingers apart.

I pressed into him again, "That's my father!" He looked to me caressing my cheek.

Red rose, stepping at me and walking over to us. "I'm King Triton."

"Well, well, Keeny and the Jew doing a love scene how appropriate." Cartman's voice was still as annoying as ever. I noted Kenny had already managed to cover his face.

Red crossed her arms scowling at him, "What do you want Cartman?"

He scoffed, placing a hand on his chest as if he were insulted. "I was just checking on my poor friend and the stupid Jew." He came up onto the stage grinning wickedly at Kenny. "You like Jews? That one sure seems to enjoy clinging to you."

I jerked away from Kenny with a red face but quickly shot back a remark at Cartman. "We were just practicing a scene. Nobody was supposed to be in here expect theater members right now."

Cartman snorted, looking at Kenny again. "I didn't think you were uncool enough to join this crap. What are you a hippie or faggy goth?" He crossed his arms getting closer to the blond. "Or, the worst on the list." I watched Kenny glare at Cartman daring him to continue as he stepped closer himself. "Are you like Butters and Tweek?"

A fist hit him within seconds. Kenny stood over Cartman after hitting him to the floor. "Never speak ill of those two." He crouched down over him and punched him again. It made me quiver from his heroic nature. I always did love the way he would do anything for anyone.

Kenny got up, "Sorry Kyle. I'm gonna go ahead and leave." He looked at Red scratching the back of his head. "Take my audition under consideration for Ursula instead of Eric please." He winked before leaving the auditorium like nothing had happened.

-September 2nd-

Red had given me the casting list to hang up. It was exciting to see the parts everyone had gotten. I was overseeing making sure all the animal robots got built. The mikes inside of them had to work right for their voice actors to be heard during the entire show. Other than that, I requested to just be an extra sailor. It made me happy to see she had cast Kenny as the part of Ursula like he had ask. She had tried talking him into another option, but he continuously refused.

He seemed to be in an extra unsatisfied mood today. Butters had been sad in first period and told me he was really concerned. It made me curious what could be going on with my friend.

I found him in the hall with Stan between fourth and fifth period. The blond stared at me when I appeared before giving a sigh. "Butters has been speaking to you, hasn't he?" He facepalmed, shaking his head. "I didn't mean to worry the little nerd, but I just… His birthday is in ten days. The fucking eleventh! I don't know what to do or get him. I need to apologize because I was a bit of an asshole to him this morning." He lowered his head shamefully.

Stan snorted, "Pete's birthday is today and nobody but a hand full of people have said a thing to him. If it's Butters, just being there and wishing him well will make him happy. Pete is in a better mood now too." The brunette nodded in a direction down the hall for us to see Michael and Pete. The older goth giving the birthday boy a gift wrapped in black. Henrietta appearing behind Pete and holding up some dark nail polish. "If the people that matter show they care, even in a small way, that's what should make someone happy. Unless you're Cartman." He stepped closer to Kenny, "Just be there for him and wish him well. It isn't like Butters won't be pleased with just that." He rolled his eyes, "unless he becomes Professor Chaos."

We all started snickering. I touched Kenny's chest softly, "Maybe that's what you could do." They both looked at me, curious. "Make him a better Professor Chaos outfit. Give his villain identity an upgrade." I smiled and noticed how the lightest tint of crimson came over his cheeks.

"Thanks Kyle." Kenny reached up and patted my head. I gulped, trying to keep my cool before I turned away. Seeing Craig and Tweek coming our way, I waved glad to see other people.

Tweek and I had become quite close thanks to our honor courses. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Kenny and Craig high-five before giving one another side hugs. I leaned into Tweek, "How are you?" He flinched and I gave him an apologetic look.

Giving a sigh, his shoulders sank as he whispered. "He is such a difficult person to read. I was thinking about asking Kenny to hang out with me where I could learn more seeing as…" He gestured to the two merrily chatting about Pokemon, Stan throwing in a few comments about the new silver types. "There's no way he'd ever want to hang out with me."

I had been routing for Tweek ever since the school's show, but Henrietta had filled me in on a few things she hated about Craig. However, he didn't seem like a bad guy. Plus, from an outsider's view he defiantly had a …'thing' for Tweek. I would do anything to help my friend if that was what he desired.

Glancing at him, I whispered back, "I have an idea. Follow my lead." He gave a quick firm nod, but a look of concern did shoot across his face quickly. "Hey, how about we all get together this weekend at my place? I got a great new free game for my Xbox. I'm sure we can all download it on everyone's Xbox where we can all play online together."

Craig leaned down where our faces where inches apart. "Why would we all come over to your place then?" His hands had become propped on his hips and he seemed irritated.

Shit… I shook my head, not backing down. "Where we can all sit together and not have to wear those shitty headphones to communicate." I poked his chest before giggled and stepping away. "Besides, we haven't hung out outside of school in a while." I had to act sweet if I wanted everyone to show up.

Kenny stepped in, placing a hand on Craig's shoulder to pull him up to their level. "Hey, if Tweek is coming we'll be there." Craig jumped and stared at the other with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" I whipped around to see Tweek blushing even as the words flew from his mouth.

I hadn't even noticed the goths had come closer until Henrietta popped a hip out and was glaring at Kenny. "Yeah, _what_ _ **do**_ _you mean_?" The pissed-off-sassy tone she had told us all to be careful of our response.

One of Kenny's hands slid behind his head as he nervously chuckled. It seemed obvious to me… Craig liked Tweek back – Kenny interrupting my thoughts made me freeze. "I think Tweek's cute and want to enjoy his company." He swiftly moved to be in front of Henrietta. "Just as you first expected. Sorry about lying to you, I was just too embarrassed to say it." A purr left him as he came closer, sliding an arm around Tweek's shoulders. "He's seen me in just my underwear… How did it make you feel?" A wink was sent in the other blond boy's direction, but everyone froze when Stan began to snicker.

Stan stepped in, "Kenny, you did the dare and now you've gone too far. Look at Tweek, his face is completely pink."

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. A dare? Why were they doing stupid dares at school? These dumbasses were pulling their normal bullshit again.

Kenny, Craig, and Stan moving away from the conversation to whisper about something. I clenched my fists wanting to know what they were up to. Why wasn't I part of their antics anymore? As children Eric, Kenny, Stan, and I had always gotten ourselves into mess after mess… Now everything was different.

Stan's Point of View

Craig gave a sigh of relief as we walked away from the others. "Thanks for that save back there. What would Kenny's dare even have been? Embarrass someone and make things awkward?"

We all laughed as we walked to our next class. Kenny placed a hand on Stan's shoulder, "You saved me big time. I've never had a crush on Tweek." He shot Craig a look and the other gave a nod of admiration.

"Yeah, I figured you were just trying to cover up for Craig that you almost made his crush public. I thought I'd help out." I gave a shrug as I slid my hands into my pockets. Deciding to ignore the look I had also seen on my super best friend's face. He was horrified. It just confirmed what I already knew. Kenny could never have a crush on Tweek, but I knew someone that had a crush of Kenny. Even if the ginger moron hadn't realized it himself.

I pulled out my phone after saying my good-byes. My fingers flew over the screen, messaging Kyle: _We should get smoothies after school. My dad can take us._

It didn't take a second for him to respond: _I would love a smoothie! :^) Although, normally when you want a smoothie that means you want to have a serious conversation._

He knew me too well. I cramped my hands in my pockets thinking about all the right things to say. I was going to confront him about his crush. Maybe if I said something he would realize what was going on and do something about it. I pulled out my phone: _It has to do with you and your crush._

 _My what?!_

I snorted, knowing that would be his response. _Just get a smoothie with me. We can play basketball afterwards._

I could hear him rolling his eyes. His irritation rising: _fine_

I chuckled before stepping into the classroom and taking my seat. That guy has always been super stubborn. I was going to have to beat him over his head to make his come to terms with the truth. Kyle had always had this attachment to Kenny, and now I understood why.

Jumping, I pulled my phone back out receiving another text from Kyle. _You guys_ _ **are**_ _coming over this weekend!_

There was no getting out of stuff with this guy. I sighed, _we'll be there. I promise to drag Craig and_ _ **Kenny**_ _with me. Don't worry, it'll be a blond boy party._

I could hear him yelling at me and questioning what the hell I was trying to say. Although, I didn't get a reply text he did meet up with me at the end of the day. His angry expression and popped out hip told me he wasn't happy.

One of my arms swung out capturing his shoulders as we walked outside to see my dad already waiting in his truck. "Don't worry, I text him where he knew we're going for smoothies." He glanced at me yet didn't speak a word. Maybe I had said too much earlier. Either way we were going to have this conversation I didn't give a damn how pissed off he got at me.

I climbed into the middle letting Kyle follow me in. Dad bumped my shoulder, "The darkness within you doesn't desire coffee today?" His mocking tone wasn't helpful.

Kyle chuckled, "Smoothies are better even if some coffee choices can be sweet. Smoothies are all the time." He looked past me at my dad. "How have you been, Mr. Marsh?"

"Wonderful. I spoke to your father this morning Kyle we _had_ to get a drink together." This idiot! Who else but my dad goes to get a drink in the afternoon? "My son is so amazing. I'm excited to see what he'll do with his life. Shelly got herself a scholarship for field and track. Her strength is outrageous." I smirked, happy he could brag about his children even to one of his kids.

Kyle did seem impressed, though. It made we wonder what his and Ike's after plans were. "Dad, just drop us off on this corner. The smoothies place is close by and you can pick us up at the basketball court in a few hours." He nodded, pulling over to let us out.

"You kids have fun!"

Kyle looked at him, "Have an enjoyable time sir."

We walked in silence to the store. I wasn't sure where to start or if Kyle would listen to everything I had to say. Going into the store I was happy to see there wasn't much of a line. We got to order right away. I looked to Kyle before going ahead, "A pina colada smoothie and a peanut-butter banana smoothie."

Kyle glared at me crossing his arms. "Thanks for remembering my favorite."

One of my eyebrows rose as I tried to get over his pissy attitude. After paying for both drinks, I took them and handed the peanut butter one to Kyle. We again were walking in silence, but this time we were sipping on straws. The cool liquid was exactly what I needed, but Kyle didn't seem any less tense.

Both of us taking a seat on the bench beside the court, I gave a heavy sigh. "Kyle," -he looked at me- "I've been noticing things lately going on between you and Kenny."

He darted up clenching his smoothie to his chest. "What!? What're you talking about? We're friends…" I watched his eyes search the ground desperately. "Why would you say-

"You sang to him at the school's show." I rose to get his full attention. "Sure, it wasn't a great romantic song, but you two have been flirting lately. You seem to touch him even in small ways _every time_ he's around!" I let him absorb what I just said, taking a sip of my drink trying to figure out how he felt.

His temper rushed out of him and he stomped his feet, "Did that asshole put you up to this because it isn't funny!?" He turned away from me storming off.

I guess that conversation was over with. I fell back onto the bench, slumping my shoulders as I finished my smoothie. Oh god… What had I just done? When I first noticed things, I thought about not interfering, but I just had to go and say shit to Kyle. Leaning forward, I propped my hand on my knee as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

-That weekend-

Kenny's Point of View

Flames licked at me as I ran past with the last child on my back. This was the fourth building on fire this week. I was beginning to think it wasn't just an accident. Jumping from the building, I grabbed onto a flagpole outside and spun down to the ground. The police and firemen cheering me on as I let the little girl off my back. Rising, I nodded to the chief of police.

Quickly, I disappeared meeting Craig in an alley nearby. He handed some of my clothes and I put them on over my uniform. "Thanks. We should get to Kyle's." One of his hands rest on my shoulders making me stop.

"You sure you don't wanna take a shower at my place first, you reek of smoke?" He held his nose for a second and fanned a hand at me.

My shoulders sunk, "We don't have time. We were supposed to me at Kyle's place thirty-two minutes ago." He sighed before nodding and we began to run until we stood in front the green home.

When we stepped inside the news was playing.

' _ **Mysterion saves a group of children from insane fire that breaks out for baffling reasons!'**_

The television was pretty loud. Ike and Mr. Broflovski looked over at us as we quietly crept indoors. "Boys! Kyle and everyone else is downstairs. Go ahead and make yourselves at home." The man smiled at us waving us past before him and his son set their eyes back on the tv.

I smirked, but ignored them as we headed straight to the basement. Everyone else had already arrived and had tvs with their Xboxs setup. "Kyle, hey, thanks for inviting us over." I patted his head and he seemed a bit angry at the action.

"Don't do that." An alarming expression must have come to my face because he started yelling. "Don't treat me like I'm someone in need of _your_ attention!" He stormed away as I glanced over my shoulder at Craig who shrugged.

Tweek appeared in front of me. "Kyle has been upset for a while now. It seems Stan said a few things to upset him, but he won't say what."

I propped my hands on my hips, turning to him as I tried to figure out what words could have been swapped between the two super friends. "There isn't anything he could have said to help us figure out what occurred...?" I pressed my chin to my left-hand cupping it thoughtfully as Mysterion's detective side took over my head. Stan tried to keep a cool head the only reason he would do anything to piss off Kyle is because the brunette thought he was behaving poorly.

My eyes snapped up noticing Stan had Kyle cornered and the pair was in a deep discussion. That was different than their normal conversations. I went to step closer, but Tweek's small hand grabbed my arm. "Can I talk to you real quick in private?"

What?

"Okay." I followed him upstairs knowing that Craig was staring holes into the back of my head. It made me feel odd to be led somewhere private with my best friend's crush.

Tweek took me all the way to Kyle's room, closing the door. Oh my god… What was going on? I took a seat on Kyle's bed crossing my legs, trying to remain calm. Craig was going to want to hear about whatever happened.

The other blond flinched and paced back and forth. His mumblings were unclear. I gave a sigh, pulling my hood down and removing the cloth covering my mouth. It wasn't like he hadn't already seen my face. "Tweek, come here." I patted the spot next to me. The other boy seeming to be soothed just by my voice. "Just take a deep breath and relax." I pulled a piece of paper from my parka pocket beginning to unfold it to refold it. A second later I handed him a small bowtie. "Just tell me what you want when you're ready."

I heard him gulp before he nodded, "I… I want to get to know Craig better and I'm not sure how." One of my brows perked when he said that. He could tell I was questioning why, but he started to twitch more. "I like Craig!" He clenched Kyle's sheets and stared intensely at the floor.

One of my hands went to his shoulders making him lock eyes with me. "I know… I figured that out a while ago. Believe it or not, but I'm very intuitive." I playfully poked his nose before falling back on Kyle's bed resting my hands behind my head. "Just be patient. I'm sure he'll notice sooner or later."

He jumped, placing his hands on my chest as he stared down at me. "Will you help me?"

I gently caressed his chin, "I help everyone especially on a quest as pure as this one." I ran my hand up his jawline to run my hand through his hair ruffling it. He giggled, acting like a cat and pressing into my touch. "We can talk more tomorrow. Can I come over to your place?" I gave a smile at hearing him purr.

"Of course, if you're going to help me I'm in." He got closer hugging my neck and snuggling into me. "Thank you so much, Kenny." This was very relaxing. I could almost fall asleep like this. Having another person on top of me always put me in this type of mood, though. My nostrils flared as I took in Kyle's scent and a bit of Tweek's. Damn… I was so relaxed. My eyelids fell shut as laid there.

We both jumped when the door flung open. Kyle going off, "Why are you…two…in..my…room…?" His head had fallen to one side as he stared at me. Craig and Stan stood on each side of him like bodyguards.

Shit! I had let my laziness take too much control of me. Tweek slid to my side and I removed my hands from him. "Sorry, we were tired and thought we could get in a quick nap before gaming." I yawned as I got up covering it with one of my hands. "Let's go have some fun." I stepped past Kyle noticing that Tweek shot him a thumbs up, but I also heard Craig growl into my ear.

I snorted, "see you guys downstairs." I took off running the two dark haired guys on my trail with Kyle not far behind. Tweek walking slowly down the steps. "I've actually been looking forward to this." I plopped down in a chair, picking up my controller as I pulled my hood back up. A guys night was exactly what I needed.

* * *

 **I look forward to thoughts on this chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


	6. October

**High School** **– Chapter 6: October**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

-October 14th-

Kenny's Point of View

I sat on Karen's bed holding a single cupcake. My head rose as she trotted into the room a small smile forming on her lips. "Happy Birthday, Karen," I whispered the words handing her the tiny gesture of care.

Her arms wrapped around my neck, "You're the best Kenny."

Henrietta's Point of View

Just another Monday and this Saturday Tweek was going to Stan Marsh's Halloween-Birthday party. Somehow, he had talked me into attending. Of course, I liked Stan but he hung out with two people I wasn't as fond of. Pulling out my pipe and lighting the long stim, I continued my walk to school.

My eyes narrowed at seeing the door open to the sad little house I past, the McCormick residence. I guess we did live close to one another. I inhaled smoke, keeping to my rout to make sure I got to school on time. Yet, I froze when I saw a small girl follow Kenny out the door. What the hell was that idiot wearing? The actual girl had to be his little sister. The two were laughing as she ate a chocolate cupcake… They were poor. Why did she have such an item?

"Kenny." I propped one of my hands on my hips as I puffed out smoke.

His gaze met mine, "Can you please not smoke with my sister around?" The dress he wore began to blow in the breeze as well as the crappy blonde wiggle. The orange of his parka still seeable and causing him to look ridiculous.

Hmmmm… I slowly put out my pipe deciding to play nice. "Why are you dressed like… that?" One of my brows cocked as I glanced at him.

He took Karen's hand as we began to walk. Almost seeming to blow off replying to me. "Halloween is coming. I thought I'd have some fun." He slid his hand from Karen's to spun letting the dress rise waving through the air. "I love getting dressed up." He tossed the wig continuing to walk until we got to the school.

I kept walking noticing they stopped, Kenny sending Karen off after giving her a hug. He did seem like a good brother. I turned away from the sweet scene, heading down the hall where Tweek stood with Kyle. The blond hopping around as he clapped his hands above his head. "Kenny has been helping me so much! Plus, sometimes he invites Craig over. I've even gotten to see Stripe." He hugged me with excitement before hugging Kyle.

Great… That asshole was reeling him in.

Craig's Point of View

Stan and I sat in the library third period, I saw Kenny approaching our table with a massive dictionary. English was super boring, but we were lucky that the three of us got stuck together for this project. One group essay could easily be beaten by us.

I pulled a book out of my bag, "What if we did an essay on this?" The book I held was one I knew all of us have read. The library card proved we had each checked it out.

Kenny perked up, "I love that book." He began to scribble out notes trying to think of a good beginning for the essay.

Stan got up leaning over the table to take the book. "Oh! …I read this last week. Perfect." He sat it down sliding it back across the table. "Let's get to work." We each began to write our thoughts on a piece of notebook paper; exchanging ideas and swapping papers to review the others' notes.

All of us jumped from our process when Tweek and Kyle came over. What were they doing in here? I leaned my hand on my chin as I took in the blond boy. Stan saying my thought for Kyle to respond to, "We're in here using the computers for chemistry research." We were a third of the way done with our essay we just started, but I still found them to be smarter than us.

Kyle's cheek became pink as he looked at Kenny, "What are… What are you wearing?" He reached out grabbing one of the braids. "Why are you wearing your princess out?" It obviously didn't fit him everywhere and it was ripped through the sides to show off that skin. He looked more like a wild princess, then an actual lady. "We'll let you guys get back to work." They both waved as they walked away, Tweek's being a bit more timid.

When we were done, Stan took our work, all three of us agreeing he was the least likely to lose it.

We got up from our seats to leave and I nudged Kenny's shoulder, "What are you doing tonight for Karen's birthday?"

Kenny gave a shrug, "nothing special. She doesn't like to make a big deal of things." One of his hands slipped into his parka pocket removing a small gift. "This is all I have for her. An ipod I got from the apple store. I ask for the cheapest one…" Snorting, he stopped walking to look at Stan and I. "They went in the back for about thirty minutes, thought they forgot about me, before they came back out with this. Sold it to me for ten-fifty-five." Placing the box back into his pocket, we started walking again.

Tweek's Point of View

The tapping of my pencil was all I could hear as I stared off aimlessly. "What are you going to be for Stan's Halloween party?" Kyle's green gaze met my sapphire hues as he stopped typing.

A heavy sigh left him, "Stan wants to be the Three Stooges… Expect Kenny has already gotten himself a costume, so, we were gonna ask Cartman." His eyes narrowed. I could tell he was annoyed at the thought of the other boy, but I couldn't hold back my giggle. His eyes widened, "What are you going as? Maybe you could—

I held up my hand giving an apologetic look. "Sorry, I already agreed to go to the party with Craig as his warden."

He grinned, leaning into me while wiggling his eyebrows. " _With_? Or just as friends?" His smile told me he was hoping it would be otherwise. It saddened me to know I had to tell him it wasn't what he hoped.

One of his hands slid over mine as I gave an unsteady sigh. Twitching at his touch, I glanced around before giving my answer. "Friends, but that's fine with me for now just as long as I can spend time with him." I gave a smile turning my hand over to give his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Wendy's Point of View

Bebe and I giggled as we walked down the hall. A look crossed her face as she glanced over at Clyde. "What's up with you? Something has seemed off about you lately." We stopped next to our sixth period class. I had to get my best friend to talk to me.

She merely laughed, rolling her eyes as she looked past me once again. "Nothing for you to worry about, Wens." A small smile passed her face for a second before she bounced. "So, anything juicy going on between you and _Token_?" Her cocky-sassy tone was still there, but there was less and less attitude within it these days. It was worrying me that something was going on.

I gave a sigh, "Nothing. Nothing ever happens between Token and I anymore. Honestly, I'm not sure we're going to work out. Maybe we can get past it once high school is over, but there still isn't any spark." My shoulders sunk trying to stop talking about my problems and return to Bebe's. "What about you and Clyde?" I reached out to touch her arm causing her to jump. She stared at me with wide eyes.

"Nothing, we're all good." Her blonde hair shifted as she turned to walk away. It struck me that something else might be going on. Of course, it was too late to try and get anything out of her.

Bebe's Point of View

Thank goodness Saturday rolled around fast. Wendy had started to notice I was being weird. I had to avoid my bestie for a while. Of course, I still didn't want to go home because the problems there were far worse. Clyde wouldn't understand my drama, therefore, I tried to act as upbeat as I always did. I was a cheerleader it was my job to supply pep. Pumping my fist, I fluffed the skirt of my dress as I walked down the street. My mom had let me borrow one of my grandma's old dresses. I looked just like a sexy flapper.

My stockings were super cute! They were transparent with butterflies randomly spread over my legs. One of my hands slowly pressed the doorbell to the Marsh house as I tried to get it together. This party would pump me up and all my thoughts would be lost in the sea of my friends.

The door swung open to reveal the Phantom of the Opera. What the…? Why would someone come as a Broadway character? My eyes narrowed, "Who?"

The guy bowed, moved out of my way to let me enter. Whoever he was he had the part down pat. I walked past him spotting Wendy as Pocahotas and Red as Merida. The two looked really pretty. I should've joined them with wearing Disney princess costumes. Oh well… Being a flapper right now felt more me.

I giggled at seeing Butters spin from the kitchen in an adorable Mickey Mouse costume. Disney seemed popular tonight. My eyes wondered as I stared at all the amazing outfits. The Phantom was talking to a very small Harlquin- her original style not the newer one. Ruby was on Craig's back, both sporting prison suits and Tweek seemed to be their ward. I snorted, that couldn't be any more amusing. I rolled my eyes spotting Larry, Curly and Moe around the punch bowl. Great, the idiots were being idiots. Token wore his soccer jersey. Henrietta had on a goth-pirate outfit and she was glaring at Craig. Everyone just looked too perfect!

I clapped my hands together turning just in time to be embrace into my jockey's arms. "Ah… There you are." I ran my fingers over his jacket pecking his lips. "Everyone looks great." Being held in his arms was exactly what I needed. Our forehead slowly came together as I calmed down. The yelling at my house had been more than enough to rile me up.

Slipping back, I grinned, "I'm going to the bathroom babe. B-r-b." I winked going past everyone to the staircase. This was what I needed—Mindlessness, laughter, stupid games, being a teenager! I had to live for myself even if it was for a brief time.

Kenny's Point of View

I patted Harlquin's head a.k.a Karen's head after I confirmed she would be alright. I was about to go into the kitchen, but froze at hearing Eric speaking to Butters. "Setting the fire was the easy part… That blasted Mysterion is going to be the one to ruin everything for you, Professor Chaos. Getting all the credit and leaving none for _The Cyoon_ , that's just like that bastard Kyle." My eyes narrowed, he knew something about all these fires. Why brag about it to Butters? It wasn't Butters' MO. "Just wait to take the credit on this last fire and everything will on swimmingly. I'll take the glory of being a hero and you get to be thought of as a true villain."

That motherfucker! I swung into the room and punched Cartman square in the face. "You've got some nerve! Stop letting this dumbass corrupt you." I threw Cartman against the wall, snarling. I had him pinned trying to calm down before releasing him. "You need to stop setting fire before I call the cops."

"Oh, shut up, Keeny. Stop throwing your fists around trying to be a big man." He stuck his tongue out trying to wiggle free. "Shit, you're stronger than you look." He tried to kick me, but I dodged and repined him without a second thought. "Fine, we're kewl. No worries about me setting anymore fires. I know you'll kick my ass now." He rolled his eyes seeming to give up before I released him.

I studied him momentarily but left with Butters close behind me. "Nice having a bitch, ain't it Keeny?!"

Not something I wanted to hear. I spun around and kicked him in the face, and then punched him in the gut. "Say that once more. I don't think I heard you right." My head fell to get a better look at the fallen asshole's face.

Silence. That's what I thought.

Removing my fist, I let him fall to the floor looking over to Stan. "Sorry about ruining your birthday, but I think I should be going."

Stan stopped me. "No. Cartman can get out. You never throw a punch without reason."

The asshole got up, dusting himself off as he snorted grunting within his actions. "No problem. It was getting lame anyways. Besides, I have a hot date to get to anyways." He spit on Stan's shoe before leaving.

One of my brows perked when I noticed Bebe give a disappointed look. I never knew Bebe could give such an expression. I almost went to her until Karen appeared beside me. "Let's party." She playfully punched my arm giggling.

Stan's Point of View

Kyle and I had worked past everything. He still denied the truth, but maybe at some point, he would figure it out for himself. I knew he was smart enough to. Time just had to pass. My gaze met Craig's as I strolled over to him, noticing Tweek had only just left his side. The pair had been together all night. The fight had caused Tweek to start twitching madly and he'd gone to relax outback.

My hands slid into my pockets. Couples were just everywhere I turned, or would-be couples. Craig glanced around pulling something from his pocket. My eyes widened as I saw his guinea pig snuggle into his chest.

One of my hands propped itself on my hip. "I don't think prisoners can keep pets." He snorted, stroking the creature's head. A look he often gave Tweek passing over his face before he hid the animal again. This wasn't how I was expecting my party to go, but I guess that made it better. I did get to see Kenny punch Cartman again. That was the best present I could've received.

When I turned around, I saw Kyle and Kenny standing together with immense smiles. Damn… The two Ks were together again. My eyes narrowed as I realized how much I wanted two of my friends to just make out. It felt weird. However, I couldn't help but think Larry and the Phantom looked decent together. Maybe I could get their relationship to begin by working with Craig.

Craig was staring at me, but he seemed to be on the same track as me. "Don't mess with them." My eyebrows rose to question why. "They might not realize their feelings, but they're basically already a couple." He gestured back to them as Kenny took Kyle's hands to pull him into a dance. Kyle had a strong blush, but he followed the taller male's lead. "Just let them figure things out for themselves. People meddling only makes more drama. That's not what they need."

I couldn't help but think Craig needed to follow his own advice. Shaking my head, my eyes continued to scan the room packed with people. The goths were all in a corner. A smile passed my lips as I made my way to them. "Hey, thanks for showing up and being posers for a bit."

Michael scoffed at me, "As if. We're being nonconformists by doing the unforeseen and showing up. We're part of Henrietta's pirate crew." He gestured to the rest of the group in their black clothing. I really loved this group of characters.

Pete rolled his eyes from beside Michael. "Do you have coffee, black coffee?" His lips looked bruised and swollen even hidden beneath his black lipstick. He threw his head lightly to get his red streak of hair from his face tucking the other side of his long mane behind his ear.

I nodded toward the kitchen and they shadowed me into the empty room.

Kenny's Point of View

When the party ended, I left with Butters, Kyle, and Craig. Tweek staying behind with the goths/Henrietta to help clean up. Karen was sleeping over with Ruby, the pair walking a little behind us to gossip about the seventh graders. I never realized that Craig's sister and mine were so close. Once we got to a certain road Craig and the girls left us. Butters was next to leave, and then Kyle and I were alone. He had taken off his wig letting his red hair bounce around freely. I loved how he looked when his curls frame his face. It almost made me wish he didn't wear his hat where I could see him like this all the time. His facial features being very feminine, but if anyone else saw him like this...

A blush came to my cheeks as I caught my line of thought. Kyle was one of my best friends there was no being attracted to him or thinking he's pretty. I shook my head, glancing out him to notice he was shivering. His costume didn't look very warm. Stupid.

I turned my head away as I removed my coat swinging it onto his shoulder. The soft gasp made me look down at him. "You look cold. I can't have the smartest guy in school getting sick." I patted his head but jerked away remembering his previous reaction to me doing the simple gesture.

"Thanks, Kenny." He tugged at the oversized coat. It only made him look smaller and I realized our major size different. My height came from my dad, his shortness must come from his mom because Ike is as tall as Stan. Still not Craig and I's height, but still taller than Kyle. I flinched feeling him press into my side. "I thought you might be cold without your coat." Those emeralds peered up at me for a second before darting to the road in front of us.

My arm closest snaked over his shoulders to pull him nearer. I never minded people being close to me and I wasn't going to reject Kyle. We got to his house and a cold breeze came right when he got to his front door. "Night." I winked at him which made him quickly turn from me throwing my coat backward.

Weird. I swung my coat over my left shoulder as I walked two houses down over a railroad where my tiny home waited. It still looked like shit that was for sure. Going inside my parents must have been in their bedroom and Kevin was in the kitchen. Our eyes met and I gave a nod.

He waved me over, "Stuart and Kim don't know this yet, but I'm going to be leaving soon." One of my eyebrows rose and I took a seat across from him. "I got a decent job to help you and Karen stay on your feet. Although, it isn't in town. I'll be back in a few years and I'll be leaving in two days." I shifted in my seat wanting to know what type of work he was going to be doing.

Removing my mask, we exchanged a look. "I've been working as well." He gave a nod already knowing about my modeling gig. "Every cent I make I've been putting in a bank account for Karen's college fund." His eyebrows perked and he reached across the table to touch one of my hands clearly concerned. "I'm going to give you the account number where you can put whatever you desire in there as well. Nothing comes out until she decides to use it. Karen is my top priority."

His head cocked and he glanced between the table and my face. "What about you? Your future is important as well." I felt him squeeze my hand playing the caring brother.

"I'll be a model. It pays well enough and I can get by with that. Who knows, maybe one day I'll break into acting or singing. Whatever about me, she's who's important." I had to be firm and let him know I didn't care about myself.

He pulled back and slouched in his chair. "I've signed up for the Army, Ken."

My eyes went wide as his words hit me. The Army… It did suit him and being a soldier would make this family proud.

A smile passed his features, "I've already found a recruitment place and filled out the paperwork. There's no going back." I nodded, staring at my lap. "I'll be safe there's nothing to worry about. Besides, with my luck, I might not even make it through the camp." We chuckled before sitting in silence.

I left first to go be alone in my bedroom. That seemed like a lot to take in, but at the same time, there was nothing better for us to do. Maybe instead of modeling, I should consider more serious work such as the Military and Navy. My white-blond hair fell in my face as I glanced around my room. All I saw was disappointment. I glanced over to my dresser and got up pulling out Mysterion's outfit.

Disregarding my clothes, I pulled on the suit and left through the window.

-Monday, October 21st-

School wasn't something I could concentrate on. My brother left early this morning and I had been beating crooks all weekend after the party. Sleep was something I now needed. I pressed my forehead to the locker as my shoulders slumped forward.

"Mysterion had quite the active life this weekend." Kyle let his back fall against the locker beside me. A smile crossing his lips for a second before he leaned closer with narrowed eyes. "Why were you so eager to kick ass?" He playfully punched my shoulder leaning a bit closer.

My head turned more to see him better. "I've never been that close to my brother, but he left this morning… for the army." I pushed away from my locker to pat his head. He smirked before taking my hand and leading me somewhere. Blackness took my vision a few times, but the sunlight hit my face at one point.

We were on the rooftop. How…? I lazily looked around before collapsing. Kyle snorted, kneeling beside me. "That tired, huh?" I felt him moving my body until my head rests on something bony yet somehow swishy. Whatever it was the warmth radiating from it made me sleepier. I hadn't wanted to sleep this much since we were kids.

-3 and a half hours later-

"Kenny." A soft voice filled my ears calling my name repeatedly. "Wake up." I groaned, shifting to try and stay asleep. "Kenny~" my head began to get gently tossed back and forth. "You've been sleeping forever. We've skipped three almost four classes." Couldn't he shut up? One of my hands flung into the air and I felt his nape and let my fingers run through his hair. Was I lying on his legs? That got pushed to the back of my mind as I pulled his face down to get him to stop calling my name, pressing my lips to his.

It was so much more pleasant than I could've imagined. His lips moved against mine. I was surprised there was no protesting.

Releasing the back of his head, I heard a gasp as I setup. Turning just enough to caught the sight of his rosy cheeks and soft grin. He must've realized I was about to fully turn around because that look disappeared being replaced with anger. "Why?!" He clenched his fists launching himself from the ground.

I got up at a slower pace. "Calm down, I was just trying to get you to shut up. I was awake, you just needed to give me a second."

His brow furrowed as he looked around before running past me. Shit.

* * *

 **A/N: Prewarning; you guys might hate me next chapter. So much drama! XD**


	7. So the Drama

**High School** **– Chapter 7: So the Drama**

 **I'm going to be hopping through a few months in this chapter.**

 **Everyone thank you all for your support. I really love writing this. Excited for you all to read and review! Enjoy!**

 **This is very much a RATED M CHAPTER! (Don't hate me -Bebe is one of my favorites characters- )  
And this is just a preview of what I can truly bring to you all.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Tweek's Point of View

Seeing as it was the ninth of November, Henrietta and I were skipping school to have a nice us day. At the moment, we sat snuggled up on her family's couch with fresh coffee. We had a marathon of the Twilight Zone on.

Her father came out of the kitchen carrying two cupcakes. "I have a surprise for the birthday buddies!" He handed us each our favorite types of cupcakes. "I made them special for each of you." He took a seat on the coffee table across from us. My cupcake was vanilla with sprinkles throughout the cake with a bit of cotton candy icing in the center and vanilla on top. Henrietta held a chocolate cupcake with toffee sprinkles.

Henrietta giggling as she pressed her black covered lips into one of its sides. She chewed slowly closing her eyelids as she hummed happily. "It's never even my birthday dad, but this is delicious."

I bumped her arm, "your birthday was the second."

She rolled her eyes as she continued to devour the item. Her dad rose, "so, Tweek, if I remember your tradition correctly you'll get to pick what you two do all day just like Henrietta got to do last Tuesday?" His head poked out of the arch connecting the two rooms and I gave a nod. It was going to be a fun day.

Henrietta leaked our arms, "I think Bradley is gonna be coming back tonight, if you wanna see him, I can text him to meet us somewhere."

I leaned my head on her shoulder, thinking. "Just tell him to meet us at Tweek Bros Coffee."

Kenny's Point of View

Kyle seemed to be avoiding me. I couldn't blame him. I _had_ kissed him, but it had been nearly three weeks. We were in the middle of the second week of November. What if I had ruined everything? If by Thanksgiving we still weren't speaking then I would find him as my alter ego and get us talking.

As I walked the halls of the school my gaze met Bebe's. Ever since that party, I had been trying to keep an eye on her. She just looked so upset. I had begun to realize that her smile was different from before. It was fake. Nobody else seemed to notice the difference in her behavior. I don't know how I, a guy that barely knew her, did when Clyde and Wendy just kept treating her the same.

Craig and I met up when he came out of his last class of the day. His hands clenched the sides of his cap as he walked obviously irritated. "Tweek wasn't here today and it's his birthday. All I want is to give him his present." Some of his black hair slipped from within the hat as he pulled on the sides harder.

"Sucks man." I glanced up in time to see Kyle walking to his locker. "Why don't you try going to him and just give him your gift?" We walked past Kyle slowly and I let my eyes run over his back. I really missed my friend.

I felt Craig's hand come onto my arm, "You should follow your own advice." He nodded toward the red head as a smile crossed his face.

We exchanged a hug before I went over to press one of my hands into Kyle's midback letting it run up onto his left shoulder. "Kyle," -he jumped as he spun to look at me with big eyes- "I wanted to apologize for kissing you the other day." I blushed as I let the words leave my mouth, but something had changed about Kyle. He was wearing glasses! Had it really been that long? He looked… cute.

My hand moved from his shoulder to take his hand, "The kiss was pleasant but we're friends and I shouldn't have done that to you when you were being so nice to me."

His face was extremely red, but he gave me a tight hug. "I've missed my giant, but I didn't know… how to handle this. It felt so awkward." His hands tightened on my parka as he pressed his head into my chest. I had missed being clung to like this. Although, it seemed better than before.

When he pulled away, I ran a finger over the edge of his glasses. "These make you look so nerdy." I snorted as he began to laugh.

"I'm so glad we could make up." He punched my arms as he began to walk again.

Craig's Point of View

I ran down the sidewalk letting sweat run down my forehead. It was about eight o'clock at night and my family had finally let me leave. The Tweak's coffee place in my sight and I picked up my pace. His gift was in one of my hands as I ran as hard as I could. How my hat was staying on my head was beyond me. I saw his blond head in the window along with Henrietta's black mane, but that didn't matter right now. I had to get there and tell him the truth.

Stopping on the sidewalk right outside, I stared in with only one thought in mind. Giving a deep breath, I froze at seeing another blond come over to Tweek and give him a big kiss. My shoulders dropped. What the hell? He ruffled Tweek's hair and began laughing with Henrietta before she grabbed the stranger by the ear.

Stumbling backward, I looked around the street seeing nobody. Something within me had snapped… I had come too late to stand beside Tweek Tweak. My chest felt tight as I just started running once again. Nobody could know how badly this hurt.

Arriving home, I immediately went to my room ignoring my parents calls to join them for dinner. Upon entering my room, I threw the present at the wall opposite my bed. Ruby appeared in my doorway seconds later with a gentle expression I had never seen. One of her hands slid over my back as she sat down beside me. I fell into her lap letting my face pressed to her legs. I had lost my chance with the one person I actually cared about in this shitty town.

Wendy's Point of View

December came quickly. The snow laying itself on the ground thicker and everyone wearing more layers. Token had become more wrapped up with soccer. This would be our only time to see one another. My eyes scanned over the crowds of people in the cafeteria. Token. A smile came to my face but then dropped. There was no place for me to sit with him. This was the one time we had agreed to always try and make time with one another. I clenched my tray as I stormed over to him. His laughter filling my ears as I dumped my entire tray on his head. I had had enough of him ditching me, forgetting about me! Whatever! He never showed at any of the things I did, and he just didn't give a rat's ass! I tried to make this work! I went to his games and cheered for him… He could never do a thing for me. " _We're_ **done**!" This was supposed to be **our** time. Not him and his soccer buddies time! He spoke to them every second every day. I had become lower and lower on his list.

Swinging around, I let my hair fly through the air my anger clear even as tears slid down my cheeks. The room had fallen silent from my scene. The only thing that I had to worry about now was that test next period.

Tweek's Point of View

My mouth hung open as I watched Wendy dump her tray onto Token. It was right before winter break too. I looked around the table. Henrietta was disinterested in the drama and was, therefore, picking at her salad. Craig had fallen asleep on Kenny's shoulder, and thus Kenny was enjoying a spicy chicken wrap given to him by the sleeping brunette.

My heart sank as I stared at the sleeping guy. Ever since my birthday, Craig had distanced himself from me. I thought we had been making progress. I guess I was wrong. My hair fell in front of my face as I thought about how he used to be super concerned for me, but now it was like he didn't even care.

Had I done something? I didn't think I had. My eyes moved to Henrietta who had a perked brow knowing I was being hard on myself. She told me I didn't need Craig Tucker, even called him a flipping-flopping jackass. But, to me, he felt like my soulmate.

My eyes darted to Kenny as he gave a heavy sigh, "What do you think of Kyle with glasses?" He leaned onto one of his hands finishing his food.

I glanced between him and Henrietta trying to figure out if I should answer. She shrugged, looking at the taller male. She cocked her head, "He looks like himself but with glasses." The confusion in her tone was obvious, but Kenny shook his head while rubbing his face. "Were you looking for a deeper response, McCormick?"

His hands fell flat on the table as he looked at us like a kicked puppy. "I was just thinking about a few things." Henrietta seemed interested as she leaned in to hear more. Kenny seemed to be trying to decide if he wanted to tell her or not, but once he began talking he didn't stop. "I think I might be attracted to Kyle, but I'm not sure. I find everyone striking in some way or another. It's just the fact that there seems to be a plus to Kyle's magnetism and it keeps building. I'm not sure how to handle it…" -he shoulders sunk causing Craig head to go lower- "Earlier I found myself thinking he looked cute, but friends are allowed to think each other look cute, right? I'm just not sure… Not sure at all." His head dropped as he looked off to think it over. "I think you guys are attractive, but I have no need to do anything about it. Maybe it's because I kissed Kyle."

My eyes went wide from hearing this overload of information. Kyle and Kenny kissed? This was a lot to take in, and it placed a lot of pressure on Henrietta and me to give him good advice. Although, I now understood why Kyle had been a bit tenser around Kenny. "Well, the attractions are different, correct?" He gave a nod to my question. "How you're attracted to me is probably different from how you're attracted to Kyle or even Henrietta? Why not just try to describe the difference to get your answer?" I hoped I explained that accurately. It felt rushed and tangled up.

One of his arms slid around Craig's shoulder adjusting the other boy. Kenny looked deep in thought trying to think of a way to best answer my questions. "I'm a friendly guy that likes to get to know other people, but I could honestly have sex with anyone and be fine. I was attracted to speak with Henrietta because I find her extremely intelligent and sexy. Her dark allure making me know we would get along. She's very mysterious and cool, but I wouldn't ever want to have a sexual relationship with her because… We're friends." Henrietta scoffed before grinning wickedly. "We've all known each other since childhood, but the reason I still hang out with you Tweek is that I like different… Your twitches are cute and you're fun to be around. Smart. Everyone I speak to is a bit odd and that's enjoyable to me creating a much more interesting atmosphere." His eyes went wide and he shook his head thoughtfully, "I've never wanted to have sex with any of you guys."

Henrietta crossed her arms, "Sounds like you enjoy intellectuals." She pulled her black hair up into a ponytail. "And, who's the smartest person you know?"

"Kyle, but that doesn't…" He froze just staring at her. "That doesn't mean anything. Nobody is attracted to someone for just that simple of a reason." His eyes narrowed while he looked back to the table.

She reached over to take one of his hands in a motherly fashion. "Do you want to have sex with Kyle?" One of her brows rose as a slight grin came to her face when he didn't respond.

Kenny looked like he had become lost to us before he firmly planted his hands on the table. "No… Of course, I don't." He whipped around shooting from his seat while letting Craig fall over. He woke up with an uneasy expression, displeased to be awoken. Henrietta shot me a mischievous look that I knew too well.

Kyle's Point of View

At seeing Kenny storming from the cafeteria, I went to him to see what was up. "Kenny! Kenny?" My head fell to the right as I moved to get a good look at his face. He looked so angry, but thoughtful. One of my hands touched his side as I came closer. His eyes seemed to light up and he grabbed my arm, roughly pulling me around. "What's wrong Kenny?" I shivered and whimpered when his grip got tighter.

He pulled me closer, taking my chin between his right index finger and thumb forcing our eyes to lock. It was like he was studying me. All I saw was rage, but his scent was as intoxicating as ever. What was going on with him?

The blond scoffed before his grip got even tighter. "Ah! Kenny?! Please, let go… you're scaring me." I must have given him a pitiful look because he let go right away seeming to snap out of whatever was going on right away. He had left a bruise around my wrist of his big hand. "Kenny?" I stepped closer being a bit more cautious this time.

His fists were clenched, but he finally spoke. "I'm sorry. I was thinking about you… But, it doesn't matter now. Just leave me alone. I can't be the reason why you're hurt." He tried to wave me off, but I wasn't going anywhere.

"Kenny, talk to me. You didn't hurt me on purpose." One of my hands slid up to move on his muscular frame. Why was this guy so hard to read? He would be cracking jokes one second, but then the next he would be brooding. He's the one mystery I hadn't solved. My hands slid over his shoulders trying to get him to stand up straight until my hands had to rest on his pecs. "You're okay?" I tried to make sure I used a gentle tone in case something could set him off again.

He snorted, "you're so amazing…" I had no response to that. I probably made quite and expression because he began to chuckle while red tinted his cheeks. "I injure you, but you still take more concern with me." He gently took my arm to roll up my sleeve. His thumb brushed the fresh bruise and I could see how upset he was by doing this. "I'm so sorry for hurting you."

I stepped closer letting myself be shrouded in his smell. "I know you, you would never do something to hurt me on purpose." It made me think of Beauty and the Beast for a once. My face felt warm with that thought. Why would I think that? I'm not Belle calming down a monster… Of course, I was brushing blond hair from his cheek. His blue eyes were stunning and had made me stop thinking about the situation we were in. One of his arms had taken to being around my waist while he let his other hand relax on my hip. What the hell was happening?

"Hey! What're you fellas doing?" Butters voice drew me from my trance. Kenny almost flying to the wall farthest from me while closest to Butters.

Kenny ruffled his hair, "Nothing. Let's get out of here." He slung his arm around the shorter male turning him away from me to walk away. Butters glancing back at me with big eyes before looking to Kenny.

What _had_ we been doing?

Stan's Point of View

It was nice to get the news that Wendy and Token had broken up before the break. I mean, it sucked they broke up but now I could get my girl back. It wasn't like I was rooting for their relationship to fail, but she's my girl. She's the only one I've ever really looked at since we were kids. Nothing with any of the other girls was every going to happen.

Craig, Kenny, and I went to the game shop before heading to Craig's place. This break was going to be super relaxing. I decided to not invite Kyle along right now because of the awkward atmosphere between him and Kenny at the moment. Damn, I wish they would just suck it up and get with one another already. Same with Tweek and Craig. Everything was so obvious!

Most of the break I was going to be spending with my activist group and them. They needed to get together or I would begin putting my better interests first.

Bebe's Point of View

Dumbasses! It was the first day back to school after the break, beginning of January, and I already had detention! Fucking great! All I did was paint my nails while the fatass teacher droned!

I fell into one of the seats in the room. There was only one another person here besides the teacher watching us! I glanced back at Kenny McCormick… The one person who seemed to be watching me lately like a freak. I didn't need people getting involved with my shit. One of my hands met my forehead as I tried to calm down.

Jumping at hearing a creek, the teacher had risen from his seat going to the door. "Be back when your time is up." He gave a lazy wave before closing the door behind him and locking it. What the literal fuck!? I let my arms drop to the desk in a questioning manner. He had ditched us! Idiot…

Who leaves a guy and girl alone together in a locked room? I mean, it wasn't as though something was going to happen, but it was still stupid. I got up to head back to Kenny. He was resting his forehead in one of his hands. His orange parka looking as worn as usual. "What are you in for?" I crossed my arms trying to at least make small talk.

Those blue eyes looked up at me before he chuckled. "I have to be in here for a few weeks… Don't you remember?" One of my brows rose as he let his head fall before swinging to stare at his desk. "The day before our break, I pulled my dick out in class." His fingers tapped against the desk until he looked back at me. "I honestly think the teacher was asking for someone to with the way she was talking. What about you, what're you in for?" He slowly moved to get up zipping open his coat.

My eyes narrowed but I responded as I watched him walk to the door. "I was painting my nails during class. The teacher decided to be an asshat." At hearing a click, I got up to go see he had gotten the door open. "You know how to pick a lock? Handy."

We glanced at each other and I grinned, "Wanna go for a swim?" His eyes narrowed but he gave a shrug. I knew it would still be cold yet I couldn't resist. I grabbed him by the arm, pulling him from the classroom and we ran down the hall to one of the back exits. With his parka hanging open it revealed a white tank top beneath and I could spot a few tattoos through the fabric. I never realized Kenny was a tattoo guy. Thanks to the orange piece hanging over his mouth I still couldn't see from his lips to his upper chest. I wondered why such a tall muscular guy would want to hide. Of course, it wasn't any of my business.

I lead Kenny through a cluster of trees and up a hill. There were enough trees in this area that not many people wanted to explore, but I had been drawn to the location when I thought about running away one day. I mean I didn't run away… The thought was just there.

Once we stood by the water, I began stripping. I threw my tank top down and looked at Kenny, "What? You don't go skinny dipping?" It was amusing to see such a tough guy be so unsure.

When he looked at me my eyes went wide. There was a new fire in his eyes that made me wonder what he was thinking about. He pulled the flap down and let his coat drop off of him. This was the first time in years I was seeing Kenny without that stupid hood. I was impressed. His white-blond man was pulled into a short ponytail and more tattoos covered his neck. Dennis M?

As he removed his shirt the rest of his tattoos confirmed it. The hot guy I praised in magazines was standing right beside me and I never knew it. I might not have been as ready to see this as I thought. As his pants were pushed down I tried not to stare. He had gone without underwear!

My face felt hot and I turned back to undressing myself. My eyes not being able to help themselves as I looked back over to see he was very well hung. At least, larger than Clyde. I shivered, trying not to stare at his naked form as he got in. He didn't seem to care if I was naked or not. There was no glancing and he was still as soft as when we began. Maybe the rumor of him and Craig dating was true.

I swam closer trying not to let the cold get to me. Fifteen-years-old and this would be the second time I see a dick. The two weren't completely different, but it still felt like a new experience.

He didn't seem fazed by the chilly water at all until I noticed he was a bit cold. While my nipples had become erect and I noted his cock become a little stiffer. It was nerve-wracking. Why had I invited this guy to go swimming with me in my special spot?

I jumped when he splashed me with some water a mischievous expression on his face before he did it again. His laughter filled my ears. "Hey!" I sent a rush of water back in his direction. Not enjoying the return fire, we began our splash fight. It was more fun than any party I'd gone to and far more fun than being at my home. He grabbed me by my waist from behind swinging me into the water causing us both to go under.

We both fell outside the water laughing our asses off. Maybe he needed to blow off steam as much as I did. It made me wonder what some of his problems might be. I leaned up, looking over my shoulder at him and studied all his tattoos. The bare skin gleaming from the water dripping off him. Not even I thought of myself with this level of beauty. I understood why people wanted to take his photo. Slowly, I leaned over to grab my phone from my shorts. Taking a deep breath, I turned back snapping a quick picture. It was just such a dreamy to view. The orange leaves under him causing him to stand out more. All that grace, all that body, all that face… It was overwhelmingly magnificent. It sent a different type of electricity through me than when Clyde laid naked beside me.

He leaned up, "Did you just take my picture?" His ponytail had fallen out letting that wet mane fall over his shoulders.

I turned my phone to him letting him see the shot. One of his hands darted out and grabbed my wrist, "Please delete that." The kind smile on his face made me want to, but I couldn't bring myself to let that happen.

His strength was more than I expected. Everything about him was surprising. "I'll delete if you win a game of twenty questions." One of his brows perked and he leaned back on his hands giving an approving nod.

My eyes shifted, I hadn't expected such a quick response. "Are you… Are you dating Craig Tucker?" One of my eyebrows rose as I peered at him.

He began snickering, "No. Everybody seems to think so though. We're just really good friends." His head cocked and he leaned closer to me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Alright…?" I was curious to know what was on his mind.

"Are you okay?" He laid back in the leaves tucking his arms behind his head and stretching out his chest. The hair from his armpits fizzing out.

"So, you have been watching me…" -I gave a heavy sigh- "I'm troubled by things." His gaze returned to me and he gave an understanding nod. If anybody could understand what's going on it was Kenny McCormick. His family was known for hard times. "My parents are getting divorced." He flung himself up and slid an arm around my shoulders. My head leaned into his chest. The smell of dirt and him filling my nostrils. "It isn't something I can't handle. I just don't want everyone looking at me differently." A humming left him as his other arm came around to give me a very pleasant hug. It helped me to relax. "Honestly, I keep wondering if Clyde and I will last… My parents were high school sweethearts. We're childhood sweethearts and he's seen me throughout time. The question will he still love me when I'm not young and dolled up comes to mind all the time." My thoughts shifted to Clyde and his smile. He always knew how to make me wanna party. He's my sun, he makes me shine…

Wanting to change the subject, I pushed Kenny back, grinning. "Alright, tough guy, what's your biggest fear?" The surprise on his face made me realize how serious this question must be to him.

He leaned back on his hands letting our sides continue to touch. He wasn't looking at me now, "Screwing up Karen's life. No matter how much I save I don't think it gonna be enough to do right by her."

"Save…?" I realized then why he was secretly modeling. "Ken, you're a high school freshman and only fifteen… Your parents should be worrying about this shit. Not you." One of my hands slid into his giving it a reassuring squeeze. His parents were far worse than mine throwing all the responsibility onto him.

He shook his head slowly looking down at his lap. "I know, but she's my sister and she deserves the best out of life, not all our parents bull shit!" He thrust his free hand into the ground causing the leaves to flurry. His gaze softened, "Why are your parents getting divorced?"

Great, turning things back to me. "My dad isn't exactly a good man and my mom has been fighting him back." The look on his face made me know how much that frustrated him. He looked angry enough to go hurt him. "It's alright, my mom and I are gonna get away from him." Kenny was a big guy, I was pretty sure he could actually hurt my father if he was angry enough. It felt odd that someone that I was just beginning to get this close to was willing to go hurt someone for me. Of course, we had revealed pretty major things about ourselves to one another.

I went back to the questions, "Are you supporting your family?"

"We're living in a shit hole. There's nothing to support… My parents do work where they can buy their drugs." He laid back down and I followed him to the ground, laying my upper half on his chest where we could continue to be face to face. "I buy food and things for Karen. She doesn't get to shave her legs and everything like the other girls because I can't afford those products." My eyebrows furrowed as my shoulders slumped. "For a while, I thought I might not be able to buy her tampons and pads…" He glanced at me with a worried expression. The look of an older brother. I wish I had a brother like him.

He flinched, "What about Clyde?" His head cocked sideways trying to think about the other boy and his friend.

Hearing his name made me think of my boyfriend, again. "He's a nice boy." My chin lowered onto his bare chest and he began running his fingers through my hair. "You're going to Craig's party at the end of the month, right?" I moved back to the water beginning to ring my hair out, twisting it to get it drier.

I felt him shrug, "So many parties to go to… I'll show up seeing as he's one of my best friends." His laughter entered the air and I looked up in time to watch his head lean back. "Damn… I've sucked his dick showing to his birthday party is the least I could do."

My eyes went wide hearing him mutter such a thing. "So you two **did** date?" People were right when they whispered about their flirty atmosphere.

"No," -he looked back down at me causing our faces to be inches apart- "We only helped one another out with our sexual frustrations." His arms slid from around me and he fell back on the ground letting some dust blow into the air.

I followed him to the ground letting my breasts press into his chest. "You just go around fucking people?" A smirk slid over my face but dropped when I felt him becoming excited. "I thought you were gay."

"Bebe…" -he scoffed, glancing away from me- "I'm not gay, I'm pansexual, and I don't go around just fucking with everybody. Craig and I just helped each other jack off and we sucked each others' cocks. There was no entering allowed…" His fingers ran through my hair, again, "You're really teasing me right now. You being naked wasn't a bother, but us pressing against one another is starting to get me there." I felt his hips shift and I bit my bottom lip.

One of my hands grazed over his skin until my fingers slipped around his shaft. "I'll help you out…" My face felt so warm as I watched him groan. "So, Kenny, who do you think has the best ass in the entire grade?" I lifted my head up continuing to rub over his cock beginning to move my hand faster. He was defiantly getting bigger. I glanced down to see wanting a peak.

He hummed before responding, "Kyle."

My eyes went wide hearing his response, but I had to agree. "I didn't realize you were looking at him like that." I setup to get a better view of my hand moving. I slid my hand up to gently press into his tip until I let it graze down and massage his sack. It made me blush harder as I worked on trying to make him cum. My hand stroked up around his shaft again to start rubbing him fully.

It made me flinch feeling him buck into my touch. The sounds of his pleasure growing and I gulped, leaning down to give him a kiss. It surprised him, but he began to suck on my bottom lip nipping the flesh. It turned me on more. I adjusted my position again, straddling him now and getting ready for something I didn't think I was going to do. I stopped stroking him to press his head to my slit. His hands brushed up onto my sides, and then one caressed my left cheek getting me to stop.

Our lips parted, soft pants leaving both of us and instead of the look of lust I was used to seeing on Clyde's face I saw a look of concern. "Bebe, you don't need to do this… You have Clyde. This will only cause problems." To have a guy that actually thought about other things besides sex under me was exciting.

"I know I don't need to, but I really want to…" His cheeks were a bit red and he gave a nod. One of his hands reached out grabbing his pants to get his wallet. Opening it up, he revealed a condom. I took it and slid the rubber onto his penis while continuing to straddle him. One of his hands rests on my hip while he gently moved up into me. It was a tighter squeeze than normal, but that didn't stop him from stuffing all of himself inside my walls. "Kyle, huh?" I grinned down out him, but something else happened just from me saying his name. I swore he got a bit harder. His thickness was already amazing… Maybe if I put the thought of Kyle in his head he could cum. That would be amusing.

Our hips began to move going in a pleasant rhythm until Kenny decided to flip me over where I laid on the ground. It was a slow movement where he wouldn't hurt me, but it still surprised me. Now as he thrust into me his hands played with my breasts. The feeling making me moan. I got even louder when he located the best spot within me. One of his hands sweeping down to rub against my clit. He leaned down to suck on my free breast, letting his tongue slide over my nipple.

It wasn't long until we both laid panting beside one another. His knuckles brushing mine before he set up. "Kyle is just my friend, although, I do think he has a nice ass."

I snorted, "Friends… Do you want to pound his ass just like you pounded my pussy? Probably harder." I rolled my eyes and he looked at me with a scarlet face. "Oh…" One of my hands ran up into his hair pulling a leaf from it. "I think you two would be a cute couple."

"I don't like him like that… I just think about screwing up his little asshole until he can't walk…" He couldn't look at me any longer and I could tell he was red all the way to his ears. This fool was just as dumb as when Clyde was trying to ask me out for real. It was after the entire shoes and list bull shit we girls did. The way he asked me was the best and now I love him with all my heart. I know I just cheated on him, but I was going to tell him and let him decide how to handle me. He would most likely dump me… Maybe that's why I wanted to do it. Honestly, I wasn't really sure what made me want to so badly.

Kenny got up removing the condom and dusting off his ass where he could put back on his pants. I began to get dressed as well. It was nighttime now. I wondered if his parents would even notice he wasn't around. My mom would, not that it mattered.

"I know we just had sex, but I don't like you and I know you love Clyde. We were just playing around." His cold gaze was something new to me. I wasn't use to this treatment after sex. However, it sort of made me have more respect for Kenny. I gave a nod following his lead.

Our arms locked together as we walked, he let me lean my head on his arm. When he reached my house, he pulled his hood back up and mouthpiece.

"Why do you hide your face? You're the most handsome guy in our grade." I turned to him taking both of his hands.

A sigh left him as he looked behind me. "I don't care about being popular with my looks. I want others to like me for me. You probably thought completely different things before and after you spoke to me letting me reveal myself." He gave my hands a squeeze leaning in to kiss my forehead, the fabric pressing to my skin.

"I could always be your gal-pal." I grinned, pushing some of his hair into the hood.

He gave a shrug glancing around. "I would love a gal-pal. No matter what, I'll always try to make sure you're alright." He ruffled my messy hair.

I couldn't believe I didn't come to this conclusion sooner. It was true. Kenny was so much smarter than I realized, or at least wiser. Again, it made me wonder about his background. I watched his back drift away from me before the orange had disappeared in the dark. My gaze shifted to see my home not wanting to be here already…

Kenny's Point of View

I dropped Karen off at her school early and got to the high school before regular time. The only two other people there were Michael and Pete, but they weren't there for anything school related. The sophomore had the freshman firmly pushed against the wall. The pair deeply kissing swapping black lipstick. It made me wonder why they didn't just get here later and do that somewhere else. It wasn't like this town wasn't accepting of gays. Unless one of their parents wasn't cool with it. Although, I doubted they cared about their parents' opinions.

I hurriedly went into the auditorium wanting to look at the empty room. Red stepped out from backstage, "You'll be amazing." One of her hands reached out and grazed over my arm, a gentle smile on her face.

Giving a nod, I glanced back at the empty roles of chairs. "I'm excited to do this with you. I'm surprised you didn't cast Kyle as Ariel. He did a great job reading for her." I turned back to her trying not become too excited about this performance.

She crossed her arms, "I was going to but he requested a lower part. Hell if I know why." She turned away from me walking backstage with me close behind where I could see my costume. It looked amazing with all the tentacles coming from the bottom. "We'll be covering your top half in purple. Your hair will have to be put into a net to get the wig on. You'll be wearing loads of beauty makeup… I brought special concealer for your tattoos." She handed me the jar and I swung my backpack around to slid it inside. "I'm hoping the purple would hide them, but just in case put that on first it should dry enough before Kyle comes in here to appeal your paint."

"Thanks for everything Red." She lifted a hand and I leaned down enough to kiss her knuckles before strutting away.

Once in the halls, I saw Bebe swinging her hips by the lockers and singing. "You can be the boss daddy, you can be the boss~ Bad to the bone~ Sick as a dog…" Her headphone's cord swung around her body making it clear she wasn't paying anybody else any mind. "You know that I like, like you a lot~" Her head turned when I got closer causing her to jump. A smile spreading across her face and she gave me quite a hug. When she pulled back she popped her headphones out to be able to hear me. "Hey there, tough guy." She shot me a wink letting her hand linger on one of my arms. "Got something for you." She held up a little baggy and I slowly took it. Upon looking inside, I saw more than enough female products for Karen. I looked at Bebe almost wanting to kiss her, but that would be awkward.

"Thanks. What are you listening to?" I cocked my head and she offered me an ear piece. Slowly, with narrowed eyes, I took it grinning at hearing Lana Del Rey singing.

We both leaned into one another singing, " _He has a white Corvette like I want it~ A fire in his eyes, no, I saw it~ He's bleeding from his brain and his wallet~ He's sick and he's taken but honest~_ " We laughed and I handed her back her headphone. I guess the only way for me to become really good friends with someone was to have sex with them. I barely spoke to Bebe before, but now it was like we were lifetime besties!

It made me jump to feel Craig's arms slide over my shoulders as well. Everyone was touching me. "Morning" -he looked between Bebe and me- "to both of you."

My gaze lifted from the blonde girl in front of me to Clyde approaching. "Hey babe, what're are you doing? I thought we were going to meet in our spot." His hand caressed her lower back as he took to standing beside her.

"I wanted to talk to Kenny instead." She gave a shrug, sidestepping his touch. "Although, I do need to speak with you." The softness in her gaze made me realize how serious she had become. Bebe's joking attitude had been disappearing more and more these days.

Clyde didn't seem to pick up on anything. "Sure, what's up?" His full cheeks pushed up as he smiled at her.

She reached out taking one of his hands, "I had sex with Kenny yesterday."

My eyes went wide at how straightforward she was. I was being stared at not just by Clyde and Craig, but Tweek, Henrietta, Stan, and Kyle who had decided to appear right at that moment.

Clyde clicked his tongue, "I see… So, what? Do you want to be with him now? He's a better man?" He did jazz-hands clearly pissed.

Bebe reached out and he seemed to mellow, staring at her with so much hurt. "No, Clyde, I was just being stupid and I was confused because my parents are getting a divorce. It wasn't something we planned. We were just in detention yesterday together." Clyde actually seemed to be taking all of this in. Maybe he wasn't as much of a hot-head as everyone thought.

His arms stretched out and he hugged her. "I don't blame you." He kissed her forehead but then let her go. "So, how was he?"

Shit! Mother fucking! Shit! Please answer this in a proper way to not upset him more.

"He was gentle." My shoulders dropped, but that wasn't all. "He made me feel noticed and gave every inch of my body care." My eyes tightened and I got ready for a punch to the face.

"I agree…." Everything stopped at hearing Craig's comment. His eyes went big and he stared at everyone that now looked at him. "I didn't say that. Withdraw my comment…?" He looked away rubbing the back of his neck.

Everything was just coming out right now!

Clyde intensely glared at me, "You'll just fuck anyone won't you!"

Bebe hit his chest drawing his attention back to her. "No! It was all me. Kenny was very hesitate!" Her fists clenched and tears began to roll down her face. "I just… I'm afraid." She hugged herself and fell to her knees. Mascara running with her tears, she looked like Bambi. "For once there was no fighting… It was all gentle!" She leaned down having a breakdown. I knelt beside her and placed a hand on her back. "I'm so sorry! But, I told you right away!"

Clyde grabbed my hood pulling me up. "Get the fuck away from her!" I was going to take the beating, I deserved it. "Don't ever come close to Bebe again! She's my world!" I had never heard Clyde raise his voice, but he must not have liked my expression because I watched him pull back an arm.

Kyle's voice broke in, "Wait!" He ran over and grabbed his arm restraining his fist. "I think he deserves this too, but…" He glanced around not sure what to say. I watched as the light lit up in his eyes. "He was just as confused as Bebe."

Clyde stepped back from me trying to figure out what Kyle meant. The genius spoke up, "well, he's had sex with Craig and now Bebe, he's just trying to figure out which he prefers. I don't agree with choosing a taken girl, but she did go to him." I tried not to roll my eyes seeing as I knew I was pansexual. I really hated hurting Clyde with my bull shit. She just made me feel so good.

Clyde's eyes trailed over me, "So, what exactly happened?" He crossed his arms stepping closer.

I glanced at Bebe and him before sighing. "I went to detention and Bebe came over to speak to me. Things got a bit out of hand and we ended up naked." I adjusted my hood tucking some of my loose hair behind my ears. "She had climbed on top of me, but I took control at the end."

He was biting his tongue and he turned around whimpering. "Do you not trust me, babe?"

Her gaze softened as his hands slid over her arms. "I trust you so much, it's just you wouldn't understand everything. He did because of his shit."

I noted Kyle's perked brow at that comment.

What brought my attention back to the couple was when Bebe yelped. She wiggled in his grasp, "Let go, babe… I'm sorry for doing that yesterday, but it doesn't give you any right to hurt me." More tears came to her eyes and she twitched slightly. "Please stop." He didn't and now I was beginning to get pissed off. "Clyde, you're hurting me…" Bebe seemed so calm even as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Stan appeared, punching Clyde in the face. "No!" Stan stared angrily at the other boy who was completely surprised by his actions.

Clyde had left bruising on Bebe's arms and she shivered at the sight. "No… No… No, I'm not mom… I'm not a slut… You can't abuse me!" She kicked one of his legs before running off.

It was my turn to click my tongue, Clyde looked up at me. "Her parents are divorcing because of abuse." I turned on my heels heading to go locate the upset girl.

Wendy stepped out in front of me, "Don't worry. I'll go after her." She touched my arm and gave a nod, running off after her.

Tweek's Point of View

What the fuck was all that?

Hadn't Henrietta, Kenny, and I been having a conversation about Kyle before the break? Now he was sleeping with Bebe? Kenny really needed to get his shit together!

Henrietta, Kyle and I moved away from the group when things calmed down. Craig and Kenny continuing to stand together. So, they had had sex… Kenny was supposed to me helping me... Did that mean he wanted Craig for himself? Everything was so confusing! Kenny was a sex craved creep!

I quivered at the thought, glancing at Kyle he seemed to be taking this new information far worse. Oh no...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please leave a _helpful_ review... I say _helpful_ because all of the asshole's reviews have just been crude and nothing more than moron's being annoying. **

**Again, I love all the support! :) Thank you :kisses:**


	8. Friendship

**High School** **– Chapter 8: Friendship**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Craig's Point of View

Things were different after the blow up about Kenny and Bebe. Clyde no longer spoke to me saying I picked Kenny over him just because we had had sex. The worst part was that everyone was supposed to be coming to my house this weekend. At this point, I had no idea who was going to show up for my birthday.

I gave a wave to Tweek who in turn jumped and hid behind Henrietta. This couldn't be worse. Henrietta had nearly punched me again thanks to the fight. I had no clue as to why! Stan had disappeared after! And, even worse was that I had to hang out with Bebe. Don't get me wrong, I like her just I don't enjoy speaking to her all the time. I would rather be sucking Kenny's dick again. Her and Clyde were 'on a break'. Thus she had been hanging out with Kenny and Butters all the time, the three blonde amigos plus me. I strolled over to the three as they stood in front of Butters's locker. Another thing I found annoying, the fact Butters and Bebe were pushing for Kenny to join their dance club. The two didn't give a shit about my presence. Damn…

Now I understand. I'm jealous that other people are talking to Kenny all the time, and I'm feeling lonely. Mother fucking pansy that I am! My shoulders sunk. I needed Stan. We were once amigos.

Kyle's Point of View

I eagerly tapped my pencil against my desk while sitting uncomfortably in World History. Every class I had with Kenny he had stared at me. I hadn't been speaking to him. It seemed like we had just gotten out of an awkward situation to go straight into another. Everything just had to be so complex! I snapped my pencil in two from squeezing it so tight. Shit! I rubbed my forehead, reaching into my backpack to get another. Things weren't going well.

Apparently, for the breakup, Tweek, Henrietta and I adopted Clyde and Token. Token too because they're best friends, and Wendy liked speaking to Bebe. I just wished everyone could be friends and stop dating one another. When the bell rang, my eyes moved to see Bebe already at Kenny's side. It felt like they were the new IT couple. Every time they were together Kenny would put an arm around her waist. I wasn't sure if it was an automatic reaction because he always put his arms around people when they were close. Now, it was just giving people the wrong ideas. It made me sad Kenny let himself be dragged through the mud so easily when he's such a nice guy.

Henrietta and Tweek appeared beside me leaking our arms. I was so confused when did I became part of their pairing. The two were chatting about new coffee flavors something I cared nothing about. Where was my super best friend when I needed him most?

I slipped away from the pair to go to the bathroom. Once alone in the boy's toilet area, I gave a sigh and went to a urinal. My eyes moved beside me to see a familiar chullo hat. Craig had a headphone cord hanging from his jacket. He couldn't hear me. It wouldn't be a good idea to elbow him, therefore, I just stared up at the side view I had of his bored expression. Kenny and him had really done things. I couldn't imagine the two tallest guys in school being romantic with one another even though I had witnessed them kiss. A rush of heat crawled up my back at the thought.

Finally, Craig looked over at me raising a brow. He stepped back and shouldered an earphone free. "Hey, Kyle." He fidgeted a bit as he zipped and buttoned his jeans. "How long were you looking at me?" I flinched, giving a shrug as I followed his lead to the sinks after settling myself back into my pants. "I'm actually glad I ran into you somewhere without..." -he stopped for a moment to make sure nobody else was in here- "...everyone else. Sorry. I don't want any more rumors starting."

Understandable.

He went on, "You should know something." His sigh made me realize how hesitant he was in telling me this information. "Kenny didn't want to have sex with Bebe. It's wasn't rape... Yes, he was horny. But, he's a guy and Bebe openly said she wanted to. Plus, she started pressing her tits to him… Of course, that wouldn't work for me." -He stopped pursing his lips before continuing- "I'm getting off point. He's been really sexual frustrated… Not saying that Kenny is completely blameless..." -He shook his head, closing his eyes seeming to realize that wasn't what he wanted to say- "I think Bebe seduced him from hearing the full story in detail. Now he feels bad for the breakup. I don't like Bebe, I mean, I do and I don't. Kenny is the was one that wants to be friends with everyone." Craig was rambling and while some of it made sense, some did not.

" _Anyways_ , Kenny doesn't like her." I froze. Why was I being told this? "I _think_ he likes you," Stan said the same thing! Why did so many people think that? It was probably true if two of our closest friends thought it. It couldn't be! Kenny and I had always been just friends! If he were ever looking at me like that I would know… Wouldn't I? There was no way this was true. Although, a lot of weird things had been happening between the two of us lately. But he had had sex with two other people. That's not a way to show someone else you like them. That would have the opposite effect. Unless… Maybe I was the reason for his sexual frustration?

Everything clicked at once. He was just as confused about his feelings for me as I was! We were both having trouble understanding what was going on between us. We definitely had this weird, crazy chemistry.

My shoulders sunk at another realization, I just admitted to maybe, possibly having feelings for Kenny. I never thought this would occur. We had been friends for so long. Now I just had to figure out what to do about this possibility.

Craig's Point of View

Surprisingly, everyone showed up. Tweek looked adorable as always. Instead of a button-up, he wore a thick green turtleneck sweater with a pair of worn jeans. My hands slipped into my pants as I walked over behind him. "Hey, I haven't really gotten to speak with you since… all that bull shit happened." The rosiness on his cheeks spread causing me to rub the back of my neck. He always acted so surprised to see me. "You wanna get out of here?" He flinched and glanced at the rest of the party.

He leaned in seeming to think it'll do good while he whispered, "You wanna leave your own party?"

"Yeah, the only reason I invited all these dweebs was to spend the day with you." I held my hand out to him as he twitched and became a full tomato. Maybe it was a bad idea to use such a line…?

His small shaky hand slowly slid into my bigger one. I gently held it and we snuck out the back. Nobody even seeming to notice the birthday boy leaving. Without any hesitation, I pulled out a set of keys. "Let's go for a drive."

He followed me closely, "Who's- -Who's keys are those?" He slightly pressed into my back until jerking away to glancing around suspiciously.

I snorted, "Relax. They're my dad and I just turned sixteen. Nothing can happen to us." His eyes narrowed at me, but he climbed into the Ford truck. After making sure both of us were buckled up, I left the driveway and then drove to Denver. The drive was long, but so nice seeing as Tweek was by my side.

However, Tweek was flipping out. "Why did you take me to Denver's aquarium where that whale was taken?!" My shoulders bounced as I laughed. Damn, I wanted to spoil this guy. Honestly, I really wanted to say this was a date. Although, I didn't think Tweek would go for that.

Biting my bottom lip, I glanced out the window. "I wanted to hang out with you without anybody else getting in my way." His eyes widened and he nodded, hopping out of the vehicle where we could head inside. It was nice to actually get to spend personal time with him without other people being in the way. Mainly, Henrietta. Also, Kenny… Not that I didn't like Kenny and everyone, but I wanted Tweek to be my boyfriend. Personal time with him was very important to me even if we were dating, yet.

Getting to the front gate, I paid for the tickets not hearing his request to let him do so since it's my birthday. It made me grin from ear to ear though the fact he wanted to. The first place we went was the stingray petting zone. Tweek flinched each time his fingers brushed one and he seemed uncomfortable about having his hand in the water until I bumped him. The look he gave me almost causing my heart to stop. We moved on to watch the otters swim around, next the sharks, and then penguins. All in all, I couldn't help to think this was ten times better than some party. I got to see Tweek's reactions to each creature. Turning sixteen made me sooo happy for a completely different reason than most.

When we were about to leave, I dragged him into the gift shop. "Pick some things out, I want to get you something to remember today." His eyes shined and he looked around the small store.

I went over to the key-chains, skimming through until locating matching ones with our names on them. Pulling each one from the slot to buy them along with two t-shirts and stuffed otter Tweek had picked out. Once outside, Tweek handed me the larger of the two shirts. "I wanted to pick us both out something to remember today by." Our chain of thoughts lined up.

When I took the shirt, I handed him the key-chain. He blushed and stared at mine as I held it up. "We must have been thinking the same thing." His face becoming redder and redder throughout the day. I pulled the shirt over my head letting it bag over my jacket. "You ready to head on back?" He nodded and I held my hand out to him. Best birthday ever! His fingertips brushed my palm and his gentle grip made me grin. Maybe I could count this as our first date?

On returning home, it was late and everyone had cleared out. We came inside to a surprisingly clean house and I saw a note from Kenny.

' _Hey, Bastard!_

 _Cleaned your fucking house and then left. Hope you had an enjoyable time with you future bf-soulmate!_

 _Fuck you, Kenny'_

My face became hot as I read it again. Such kind words as always from this moron. I stuffed the note in my pocket to hide it from Tweek. No way could he see the shit Kenny wrote!

My eyes darted over to where the blond had gotten the cake out of the fridge to get us each a slice. A smile passing over my face as I came closer. "Hungry? I mean, it's understandable seeing as I didn't feed you." I poked his nose making his eyes go wide. His reaction was to try and shove an entire slice of cake in my mouth. In the end, I just got a load of cake smeared over my new shirt. I began laughing, picking up a fork to swipe a bite of his slice. "Thanks for the left overs." I shot him a wink before turning to go clean up. This was still my favorite birthday ever.

Tweek's Point of View

Kyle and I were walking to Henrietta's, she wanted all the details about where Craig had swept me away too. I kept telling her it wasn't a big deal. Both of them insisted there had to be more to the story. One of my hands clenched the key chain in my pocket. Honestly, I really hope it meant more. I mean, I had gotten that otter and named it Craig. How embarrassing...

At hearing a heavy sigh, my gaze moved to Kyle as he pulled at his curly hair. "What's wrong?" My eyes narrowed and I tried not to show too much concern. Fixing his glasses, he looked at me before shaking his head. Something had to have happened. Kyle would never act like this without reason. I bumped his shoulder, "come on. I can't help if you don't talk." Pink dusted his cheeks as a panicked expression came over his features.

Oh! Now I had to get him to talk. My eyes darted to the house we were going up the stairs too. Maybe Henrietta could be of assistance as well? Before being able to ring the doorbell, the darkly dressed female whipped open the door, pulling us both inside. One of her pierced eyebrows perked, her grin was beautiful as she dragged us up the stairs to her black room. Candles littered around the room as Michael and Pete laid majestically on her bed together. Pete gracefully draped over the sophomore's lap letting the older boy rake his hands through his hair. The two obviously having swapped spit while she was gone.

Pete looked over to us as we came into the room, "Oh, I thought it might've been Firkle."

Michael ran one of his index fingers over the bridge of the other boy's nose. His gaze meeting mine, "How are things going with your boyfriend?" He squeezed Pete's face causing him to look like a fish. The freshman shaking his head to try and get free.

Henrietta bumped my arm, "He's talking to you." She seemed happy for me even though I knew she hated Craig. I took a seat at the foot of her bed as Kyle took her desk chair. Henrietta laying out on the floor, "You are going to tell us about your _date_ , right?" She poked my leg with her foot.

I shook my head, "It wasn't a date. I mean, he did pay for everything… It wasn't a date though." My hand slipped into my pocket gripping the key-chain as I thought back to yesterday. "Craig would've said something..." I bit my bottom lip slightly trying not to get too happy. There was so much laughter and I got to spend alone time with Craig. I found out how much he loves sharks! Not as much as he loves guinea pigs, but it was new information! "There's so much history between him and I… He's so sweet and fine, but I feel a bit naive when it comes to him. I just don't want to be too into him if I'm the only one feeling this way. Plus, he closes himself off a lot… He makes me so shy." I moved one of my hands in front of my mouth where I could chew on the material on my sleeve. My heart sped up as I thought more and more on the subject.

Michael snorted, "Sounds like you two need to just fuck each already." I flinched and did a double-take. What the hell? I wasn't thinking about having sex with Craig right now. That was going to be a special moment for me. I'm not someone to just spread my legs. Oh my god… Dirty questions began to flood my mind until I violently shook my head.

I turned to Kyle, trying to turn the subject, "We were talking about you when we were walking over. Tell us what's going on." I gave a warm smile and reached out to touch his knee, showing my support.

He was hesitant. One of his hands adjusting his glasses again, "I might have a small crush on Kenny." A nice scarlet blush ran over his cheeks as he looked toward the window.

Henrietta let out a loud moan of frustration. "Both of you like people I hate!" She flung up, "Just go fuck him. Apparently, he's really easy to get in the sack." She got up placing her hands on her hips as she glared at Kyle. "Unless you want a deeper relationship with that moron! He's been having sex like crazy. Why do you like _him_?" Michael and Pete seemed to take more interest in this conversation, not having heard Kyle's thoughts before.

He reached up removing his hat and letting his curls fall around his features as a small smile formed. "He's one of the most amazing guys I've had the privilege to know. Whenever he's afraid he always finds a way to push past it. His family is dirt poor, but he- he always thinks of a way to buy everything his sister needs- Not even shit for himself! Not to mention the fact he goes out and saves… animals..." I felt as though he was about to say something else there, but it was still acceptable information. His gaze shifted and he stared at me, "he's a shooting star and I'm not sure he'll land because he can do anything. I honestly feel that he might be too amazing for me."

I narrowed my eyes, "What? Kyle, you're a genius! That's how Kenny sees you. He thinks _you're_ out of _his_ league!" My hands clapped onto my thighs as I rose with all seriousness. "He's a hunk, sure, but he doesn't have your brain!" I propped my hands on my hips getting a bit worked up.

Kyle snorted, laughing softly, "Where's this attitude when you're talking about Craig?" One of his eyebrows rose both of us beginning to laugh at the realization we were both being stupid. Not that we were ever going to tell Kenny or Craig about our feelings until we were positive they felt the same way.

Henrietta got up, dusting her outfit off and pulling on her boots. "You guys wanna go for a walk? I need a smoke and to quit talking about all this fluff." Her grin told me she was lightly teasing us for being such romantics.

Everyone got up and Pete pulled a box of cigarettes from his back pocket popping out two, one for Michael and the other for himself. Henrietta removing her pipe from her purse lighting it before we even got outside. The smoke blowing back into my face as we stepped outside when a breeze passed. Gosh, I hated smoke. It seemed odd that my best friend smoked when I couldn't stand the habit.

My hands slipped into my pockets, "Do you guys have your lines memorized for the play in February?" Pete gave a heavy sigh as smoke streamed from his nostrils. The roll of his eyes showing his irritation with the simple question. Michael elbowed him and Pete shot back a glare.

Kyle, on the other hand, began humming one of the songs. "The sailors have things so easy. I only had to remember two songs, and then I get to help back stage for the rest of the time."

Henrietta took a long drag before puffing it all out. Her hair dropping on her face as she gently shook it. "Red put me as Ariel. I don't know why! I wanted to be Ursula. Instead, McCormick got the part." Her grip on the pipe shifted as she snarled. "Now I _have_ to act all happy. I thought about rejecting the part, but having red hair might be fun. Plus, it'll show off my true talent." She grinned, elbowing Kyle getting him to chuckle.

Pete cleared his throat to get our attention, "Hey, I need more smokes and the gas station down this alley and around the corner sales them to us. Can we make a stop?" He flipped his streaked hair before throwing his last cigarette to the ground to stomp on.

Everyone shrugged carelessly as we turned down the alley in time for us to catch a show. Mysterion jumped from a rooftop down on a guy holding a knife at Cartman's mother. A horrible choice for who to rob, but this town's superhero had this under control. He swiftly moved the woman away, taking a cut to his upper arm as he head butted the robber to the ground.

My gaze shifted to see Kyle's blushing face as he stared at the hero longingly. There was only one other person I had seen him get that look for. My eyes darted back to the hero as he rose to check on the uninjured mother. Mysterion did have Kenny's height… Maybe? My head cocked to the side as I thought about it. Seeing the blood drip from his arm, I smirked knowing just how to get my answer. I'd have to touch Kenny's arm at school. The thief shot back up while Kenny had his back turned ripping into his cloak. Mysterion twisted around and punched his square in the face. The guy falling back to the ground clearly unconscious. He pulled a rope out from his tool belt to tie up the robber. He glanced in our direction, meeting Kyle's glance for a second. The hero disappeared in a flash and Kyle look highly concerned.

Henrietta puffed out more smoke, "I thought Underwear Boy was you, Kyle?" She clicked her tongue as she turned to the ginger. He chuckled, shrugging while glancing between everyone. He seemed very guilty and highly nervous.

"I need to go. There's something that just came up!" He held up his phone chuckling until he ran away.

Weird.

Henrietta pursed her lips and her eyes narrowed, "I say he covered for the real kid. Whoever it truly is they're probably good friends, so, maybe Stan." She shrugged and then decided to stop thinking about it continuing on to the gas station.

Kyle's Point of View

I was panting by the time I had run all the way to Kenny's house. My chest heaving as I knocked on the front door. It flung open to reveal Karen. She glanced around with a concerned expressed, "What do you need?" Continuous glances were thrown over her shoulder and I realized she must have been helping Kenny patch himself up.

My eyes narrowed, "I saw Mysterion get hurt and I came to give Kenny some help with treating the wound." She gulped, nodding slowly before stepping to the side to let me by. I raced to his room where he was laying out on his bed shirtless. The blade had given him a deep cut on his left arm. Even with the badges, I could tell that it was still bleeding really bad. I crouched down beside him unwrapping the wound hearing him groan. It was much worse than it looked when he was still fighting.

Shifting, I looked to Karen, "He's going to need stitches."

She shook her head trying to keep cool.

My fingertips ran over the skin around the wound. I needed more than they had here to treat this right, but I would have to use whatever she could find. "Get me your first aid and sewing kit." She gave a firm nod before darting away to find every thing I might need. Kenny's movement made my heart skip a beat, "Don't." I spread one of my hands over his chest which he decided to take in his. He gave it a squeeze and I noticed blood seeping from his leg.

Shit! I swiftly moved to straddle his legs taking my pocket knife out where I could cut open his pants. Where had he gotten this wound?! It was far larger than the one on his arm. Maybe he hadn't come straight home afterward? It now made sense to me why he was in so much pain.

Karen came back into the room and gasped, "What the hell? We're out of things to cover that with..." She raced to my side handing me the supplies. I began cleaning it off where I could see the full wound. I gulped, pulling off my coat and t-shirt to use the shirt as gauze. Karen thrust a clean bottle of water into my hands where I could clean the area.

"Get me a moistened pad, please. Now!" She gave a firm nod and rushed out of the room. I carefully lifted his leg to pull it over my shoulder to help stop the bleeding and be on a higher level than his heart. The bleeding looked like it was slowing down. After I was done cleaning it off, I laid the pad over his thigh. He would be okay. I pulled up the pad to get a better look at the cut. "Hand me a sterilized needle with the thread I brought..." She ran to one of Kenny's drawers pulling out the supplies.

This was going to be a long night.

Red's Point of View

In my opinion, things had calmed down. Valentine's day had been a disturbing celebration in South Park this year… There was no love among the youth. Although, the adults got wasted and streaked. Not something any of us wanted to see. Everything had gone amazingly with the play! Now all I had to do was pull off a South Park pool party for my sixteenth birthday! It was actually harder than expected. I had to pay to make it a private pool where there wasn't loads of first graders' pee in it. Plus, I didn't want strangers at the party staring at me in my bikini! It was going to be all high-schoolers! The excitement about it was real!

Being Kenny's friend, I offered to let him join my party where he could do something big for his sixteenth birthday as well. He was touched but rejected the idea. Of course, he was still coming to the party as just another guest. Honestly, I don't remember him ever doing much for his birthday whenever it came around anyway…

One of my eyebrows perked at the thought, but I tossed it from my mind as I straightened a table cloth. I wanted everything to look nice when people began showing up. My eyes caught an orange parka passing by and I smirked, "Kenny!" I jogged over to pull him through the pool gates. "Where's your swimsuit? Weren't you going to come for the party?" I looked up at him, his eyes gleaming in the sunlight as he stared straight ahead before looking down at me. Damn… I was actually a bit jealous of Bebe for getting to have sex with Dennis M. Maybe that could be my birthday present…? I quickly swept the thought from my mind as he took a seat.

"I don't really swim much now. Sorry, maybe next time after everything with Clyde clears up." His nervous chuckle showed me how horrible he felt about the entire incident. I placed a hand on his shoulder and sigh heavily, why did high school make people stupid?

"You'll just hit on everyone won't you, McCormick?" I nearly jumped out of my skin at hearing Clyde enter the pool area. Kenny wasn't hitting on me! Clyde snarled at the other boy as he strutted over in his swim trunks. Kenny looked up at him like a kicked puppy. It made Clyde flinch and his shoulders sunk, "Look, man, you did it with my girl. I love her, but now… I just… You've seen her naked and you don't even care. It's an insult to her." They both look completely pitiful.

The taller male rose from his seat, propping his hands on his hips thoughtfully. "It isn't that I don't care, isn't that I don't want to think about Bebe as more than a friend. I honestly wasn't flirting with her when I broke us out of detention." One of his hands rose, "Can we _please_ go back to being friends?" Clyde studied the hand directed at him. The two being silent until the shorter of the two took the others hand. They pulled one another into a hug.

Guy friendships seemed really complicated…

I froze seeing Bebe stroll in. She looked super cute with her blonde hair in a messy bun and the pink-and-blue one piece swimsuit. Her eyes widened at seeing Clyde and Kenny together. "Are you two friends again?" She half-jogged over setting her bag in one of the seats.

They stared at one another before shrugging causing Bebe's eyes to narrow. "Well, I was wondering..." -Clyde's and her gazes met- "Can I speak to you for a minute?" They both looked sad but left Kenny and me alone to go chat at one of the back corner tables. Maybe things would be alright with everyone and the best couple I had seen would reunite…?

A bit of joy washed over me at the idea. Kenny stared at me with a raised brow, and I grinned, "You know you could just be Dennis for the day?"

He flinched, softly scoffing at the thought of being his alter ego. His shoulders sunk, "but then I wouldn't be here to celebrity your birthday." He reached out and took one of my hands. "That's what you want, I guess I'll do it. Just don't expect anything else." His wink sent chills through my body before he ran off. This might be more thrilling of a party than I expected.

I jumped seeing Craig walk in with his sister, Ruby. The girl wearing the exact same expression as her brother. They were both totally bored. "Craig and Ruby Tucker!" I nervously laughed coming closer to greet the pair. "I didn't know you were bringing your sister." In response, she flicked me off and glared before walking away.

Craig crossed his arms, "Her being here isn't a problem, is it? She wanted to be able to enjoy the pool too while there wasn't any first grader piss in it." The way he towered over me made this entire moment highly intimidating. Ruby couldn't be any more frightening to have here than her brother.

Kyle's Point of View

Tweek and Henrietta walked ahead of me, a darting of orange catching my gaze as we entered the pool zone. Weird. My eyes shifted to Rebecca as she came over to us with her arms open. The kindness in her eyes soothing me. That's why she was such a great theater director. That, and she was always fair with who she chose and very good at bossing people around.

I saw Clyde and Bebe sitting at one of the tables together in deep conversation. Maybe things were getting worked out? I strolled over letting my curls bounce on my shoulders. Clyde glanced at me and smiled, "Hey man, Bebe and I were just thinking about things." I noted they were openly holding hands on top of the table. Bebe giggled and tilted her head, moving her hands where their fingers entwined. Hopefully, things were working out between them, and then she would stop being so clingy to Kenny. Fuck. That was a selfish thought.

Bebe's grip tightened and she went red faced, "Oh my GOD! It's Dennis M!" She bolted from her chair to go stand beside Red and Wendy, who must have arrived while I was talking to the new-old couple.

My eyes went wide and heart skipped a beat at seeing the shirtless god strut into the gate. His platinum hair brushing over his shoulders as it flipped around in the breeze. The torn up shorts looked beautiful with his scarred and tattooed body. I could still see the scars from January. It had been a month and I could spot the tan lines from here. Why had he come as Dennis? I would rather him just be himself instead of having all the identities.

Bebe stumbled past me to go stand with the other girls, Annie and Emily having followed him in. The girls surrounding the tall model. They were taking pictures together and he was signing them with a sharpie. (They kept asking him to do so.) I clenched my fists and saw more of the high school girls coming in with guys, one of those girls being Shelly alongside Cartman and Stan.

He had been skipping school a lot lately, it made me worry what the hell he was up to. I quickly moved to my best friend's side bumping his shoulder with my own. His eyes met mine as he got ready to jump into the water. "Hey," -it was dull, his tone worn out- "sorry I haven't been at school much. I've been helping save the world. Of course, now my dumbass parents have forbidden me to do such things!" He rolled his eyes before diving in.

I guess that conversation was over!

Once the girls had fanned out from Kenny, I strolled over to the taller male. His abs were amazing and I wanted to touch them. "Hey, Dennis," I smirked up at him leaning into him a bit, and he winked sliding an arm over my shoulders. I was pretty sure I was the one here that knew the most about this man.

Butters skipped over beside me and I realized that train of thought might've been wrong. His smile while staring at Kenny made my heart throb. What if it was too late for me to begin thinking of Kenny as more than a friend?


	9. Wishful Thinking

**High School** **– Chapter 9: Wishful Thinking**

 **I apologize that this took so long to get out. College has had me quite busy... Anyways, here is another chapter! :)**

 **Plus, I've been watching season 21!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Clyde's Point of View

Things felt different between Bebe and I. We weren't just school kids in love. No, we had gone far past that! Our relationship had matured as we had. My beautiful blonde stood beside the bastard- I mean, Kenny and they were laughing quite a bit. I would never trust him to be alone with my girl again. Sure I would be his friend, but he had totally lost my trust. She knew what he looked like without his hood and he knew what she looked like without her clothes.

Cartman came over to me with his arms crossed. "I hear you've been having problems with you girl." His hands slid from there crossed form to prop on his hips. The new in-shape Cartman really freaked me out. "You know, I'm pretty good with the ladies." One of his hands slipped under his chin where he could rub it mischievously. Cartman had dated Heidi and now seemed pretty close to Stan's older sister. Maybe he could give me some advice?

One of my brows perked as I glanced his direction, "What were you thinking?"

His tongue slid over his thin lips, "One word, man: boozes."

This could work, and I knew exactly how to get some.

Tweek's Point of View

Red tinted my cheeks as I did another lap past the end of the hall to see Craig standing around speaking with Kenny, Butters and Bebe. I was spying, yes. But there were great reasons I was so giddy. Craig's jacket was hanging open to reveal the t-shirt I had picked out on our date-not-date. Plus, hanging from his backpack was the key chain. Both items being displayed proudly. Although, it probably just looked like Craig enjoyed the aquarium to other people, it made me over excited! Pausing around the corner, I took a deep breath and shook out my limps to calm myself. _It's just Craig, an awesome guy that you've had a crush on forever, and you've spoken to before._ We held hands as kids… I could go invite him to get some coffee with me. I gave a firm nod to myself and strutted around the corner. When I did his laughter filled my ears causing my heart to sore. Bebe waved at me as I approached making Craig look in my direction.

Butters smiled, "Tweek and Kyle, hey fellas!" I flinched seeing Kyle strolling up behind me. One of his eyebrows perked as he glanced at me before going to Kenny's side.

I had to shake my head stepping up beside Craig, "soooo…. What were you guys talking about?"

Bebe pulled her hair back in a messy bun as he glanced around the group. "We were making fun of the other dance teams from the tournament last week." One of my eyebrows went up in surprise. I didn't know they went up against other people. "Most people here don't even know we have a team, even less knew to show up to support us. I mean, that isn't what it's about for me." Kenny snorted and she swatted his chest. "I mean it! While I enjoy winning, we're also there to have fun."

Kyle elbowed Kenny, "Can we none dancers see some moves?"

Kenny nodded to Bebe, the blonde girl pulling out her phone, "this is Kenny and I's dance. Each of us have certain routines with one another. It helps us be prepared for surprise attacks, or routine thief." They nodded to each other beginning with their backs pressed together. Bebe hit play and then handed her phone to Butters. Slowly her head rolled, eyelids fluttering closed as she stepped away. Her body beginning to jerk around to the beat of the song Don't Play. Kenny staying a frozen statue while she got in his face until the male burst in, he grabbed one of her thighs and waist pulling her close. They were both completely in the moment. Halsey's voice drawing me into their dance moves further. They ended with a graceful bow, Butters merrily clapping while handing Bebe back her cell.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kyle biting his bottom lip. It must bug him that the guy he liked was always all over other people. At least, it would bug me…

After the show, the day seemed to pass by rather quickly. World History was nothing except for an extremely easy quiz. Physical Education had actually become pleasant seeing as Craig got to be skins during basketball. And then, French was a breeze of laughter; Kyle, Henrietta and I seemed to have become close this year. Although, even when I was with my friends, I let my eyes wander to Craig. He sat in the back with Token for French class which made it a bit more difficult to get a nice eyeful, but it still caused me to feel closer to him.

The trio I was included by stood in the hall, but I nearly froze when I saw Craig strolling over. His tall figure slouching some to make himself seem shorter. He scratched the back of his head, glancing between each of us and the floor until he cleared his throat. "So, Tweek, you're really smart and I was wondering… Maybe you could come over to help me out with some of the shit- I mean, classes I'm having trouble with? We could study together, or something…?" My face felt like it was on fire. Did I just get asked out by him? No! He wanted to study. Besides, Craig was too cool to do something as lame as try to have a first date be for studying. Of course, we were close to the end of the year. My eyes narrowed suspiciously until I shook my head deciding Craig probably did just need help.

Flinching, I tried to decide what to do. My eyes narrowed and my determination grew, "Of course I'll help you just come over to my house after school and any other time you need me- I mean, my help... Need me for my help." I chuckled nervously, fidgeting and looking away from him to try and calm myself. This could be my chance to make Craig look at me as more than a friend. He confirmed he was gay. I knew I had a chance no matter how small. I was going to try to get my dream guy to like me. I just knew it had to be possible. Hopefully, it wouldn't turn out as a repeat of our past. That would probably be the thing at the top of my list of concerns.

He looked at Kyle and Henrietta, "of course, you're both welcome to join us and your boyfriend." he chuckled shyly, acting a tiny bit bashful toward us not before giving a small wave as he turned to walk away.

I grabbed his arm, my voice rose out of fear, "I don't have a boyfriend!" His eyebrows rose for a moment and I could've sworn I saw a devious look in his eyes.

He gave a nod, smiling warmly, "of course. I'll see you later then Tweek." He waved again, this time only to me and I watched him walk away to Token where they could leave.

This might just be the best day of my freshman year.

Stan's Point of View

At the moment, the top two feelings on my list would be sluggish and sick. My nose felt as though it were stuffed full of rocks with how thick my mucus is. I told mom and she made me come to this hellhole anyways. I could feel sweat running down my entire body. It didn't help that I had to run around during P.E. playing basketball. Even though, I kept shivering like I had the fucking chills. Why couldn't I have just stayed home in bed? Mom said her and dad needed 'private time' in the house. A chill raced up my spine and I hugged myself. All of my sweating had made me smell horrible, I was positive about that one thing at least.

I hate my parents.

When I turned a corner, my eyebrows furrowed at the sight of Red and Ruby outside the back doors. They weren't doing anything besides talking, but I was confused why they were even together. Why would Red be hanging out with a twelve-year-old? I shook my head deciding it was none of my business who they befriended. Although, Craig might want to know... No, it should be fine.

Thoughtfully, I glanced back at them one final time. Red is a good person, there was nothing to worry about. Not wanting to disturb them, I went back around the corner to use a different exit. At this exit Kenny and Butters were whispering in front of it. The thought _What is with people talking in front of doors?_ crossing my mind. They both jumped apart when they noticed me, Kenny giving a small nod in my direction. _What the hell had them so jumpy?_

I slid my hands into my jacket pockets as I came closer, "Hey guys, what's up?" I noticed the look they shared before shrugging. These two were acting suspicious and I didn't like it.

Kenny chuckled, "Butters just has a date tonight and he's a bit nervous." One of my eyebrows perked up at the response while I wondered what girl said yes to the blond. Of course, Butters might not even be straight so it might not even be a girl. Maybe it was Kenny…? I snorted at the thought. No way was it, Kenny, when he was completely in love with Kyle.

I froze realizing they were both awkwardly staring at me. Shit… I just want to get the hell out of here.

My shoulders sunk as I looked between them. "I'm gonna head out. See you guys tomorrow." They both nodded and watched me leave causing me to continuously glance back at them. Those two were definitely up to something. I rolled my eyes and made it back home to an empty house. My parents were not here! Anger rushed through me and I threw my backpack across the room. At least I got to be alone instead of with dad wanting to do something insane. For example, being on a home renovation show or rip down a statue… As he has done in the past.

I shook my head and kicked my backpack by the front door before heading up to my room. Nothing was going to ruin my time alone even if I had the flu.

I unzipped my pants and pushed my underwear down with them getting completely naked before getting comfortable on my bed. No, I wasn't going to masturbate. Being naked was just one-hundred percent more comfortable and I didn't have to think about anybody walking in on me getting the wrong idea.

Picking up my guitar, I began to strum and tune the instrument. Maybe one day I would get to live everyday like this? My eyelids fluttered shut as I began to gently play. The tune very well-known as I plucked the cords, "eight-six-seven-five-three-O-nine~ Jenny~ Jenny~ you're the girl for me." It wasn't a difficult song to play on guitar. In fact, it was one of my favorites to play and I could even play it on repeat when I got really into it.

I nearly flung my guitar across the room when the doorbell rang. Shit! Why couldn't I just be left alone?! I swiftly pulled on a pair of gray sweat-pants and headed downstairs. To my surprise, it was Pete, Kevin, and Token. "What's up guys?" I gestured for them to come on in to which they flooded into my living room and took a seat on the couch leaving me to stand. This day just kept getting weirder.

Token leaned back on my couch, "we just thought we would give you a heads up that Cartman is planning something big… with Clyde. The two have been spotted whispering a lot today. We were trying to go around to warn other people."

This was just fabulous news!

Another knock came to the door and all of us glanced around. I gave a sigh before opening the door to Clyde who gave a polite wave. "Hey man..." -he stepped inside and perked a brow- "awesome, everyone is here. I wanted to ask Stan if I could have my sixteenth birthday party here seeing as your parents are going to be gone Saturday? What do you say bro?" His hands slipped into his jean pockets and he smirked. The thought _I could definitely keep a better eye on him here if him and Cartman are up to something stupid_ quickly shot through my mind.

I clicked my tongue, "sure… whatever. Would it be alright if I invite Marcus? I haven't seen him since he moved to that one town over." He shrugged, not seeming to give a shit who showed up to his own party. "Did you guys want to do something, or are we done here?" I was trying not to be too annoyed with them, but they were really screwing up my alone time.

Bebe's Point of View

My blonde hair flew through the air as I popped the upper half of my body. The jazzy tune ringing throughout the dance studio. Butters snapping his fingers to the beat while Wendy stood beside him watching my routine. I spun on my toes feeling the rhythm flow through me swirling my hips before kicking out almost to make myself look like I was just flailing about until I snapped back into my final pose.

Wendy slowly began to clap as she walked toward me with a grin. "You're an amazing dancer! I mean, you and Butters lead this team and make it look super easy. So, _me_ saying that doesn't mean much..." she chuckled nervously. We were all silent for a brief moment before Wendy sighed, "I should probably be going now. There's a council meeting that I need to get to." Everyone gave each other a hug, and then Wendy was gone.

Butters and I went to the gym next. We actually had quite a bit in common being that we were both in dance and gymnast. The two of us stretched together before jogging around the outside track chatting about whatever came to mind.

I glanced at the short boy, his blond hair bouncing while he moved not as much as mine even when it was in a bun but it still got some air. One of his hands reached up and slicked it back. He had to know some stuff about Kenny, right? They _are_ best friends after all. One of my eyebrows perked with curiosity. I slowed and he noticed once he was a bit ahead of me causing us to both stop.

"So, Butters… We hangout a lot, but I feel as though we don't really know one another." I put my hands on my hips and stepped close. We began to walk the track while talking.

He pursed his lips, "shucks, well, there isn't much to know. I mean, I'm not all that interesting of a fella. I do theater, dance and gymnastics. Of course, out of school I work as a dance instructor part-time." His eyes narrowed and he gave a thoughtful sigh. "I… I've written some poetry before, but none of it is very good. Kenny says it's great… I just don't have any confidence in showing off those things. I wrote one for my crush-

He froze and glanced at me while his face slowly turned red. "That—You weren't suppose…" He went quiet and turned around to walk in a different direction. I wasn't surprised Butters had a crush, but I was surprised about how embarrassed he got about it. One of my eyebrows rose and I went after him while thinking about who it could be.

"Butters! Butters, wait up!" I ran a bit faster and slowed once we were beside each other again. I gave him a nudge on the shoulder. "You can talk to me about anything. I might even be able to help you out. What can you tell me about this person? Do your interest align?" I cocked my head to the side when we turned to one another. He didn't say anything, but I wasn't giving up. "Do you know if whoever is going to be at Clyde's party Saturday?" I rubbed the back of my neck studying his flustered face.

He was fiddling his thumbs and looked across the empty field. "You know the fella, but I don't want to tell you too much. It is kind of awkward. We both enjoy music and dancing… We just don't talk much." His hands fanned out over his shorts as he thought about things.

"Music is a great thing to have in common. A lot of people say it is the way to get to know someone better." I didn't want to pressure him any further, but it was definitely interesting to know he was smitten with a musician. I eyes narrowed… Stan? As I thought about it one of my eyebrows rose. There was no way that cheerful Butters had a crush on Stan Marsh. Maybe it was Eric… He went through a music phrase for a while when we were younger. Oh! Token? There were quite a few skilled musicians in the school now that I was thinking about it. Not even one hint as to who it could be… Red…?

Butters and I began to walk again, heading back to the school.

Kyle's Point of View

April tenth, Saturday, came quickly to South Park, Stan and I were setting up for Clyde's birthday party while keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. There was a table out in his living room and the decorations were hung. We had hidden the television in his parents' bedroom alongside anything else breakable. Stan even covered the couch with a sheet taping it down with duck-tape. Clyde came inside without knocking and sat down a fog machine under one of the end tables. The floor quickly became covered in smoke and people began showing up around seven o'clock.

The music was loud and everything felt uncomfortable. I noticed Clyde sneak out when Lola, Jimmy, Marcus, and Token showed up. He was definitely up to something and I hope that it won't cause any damages. I gave a nod toward Jimmy and saw Token place one of his hands on Lola's lower back guiding her inside. Stan walked over to Marcus giving him a side hug before they headed to the kitchen with Jimmy shadowing them.

I nearly jumped out of my skin seeing Cartman and Kenny carrying a keg into the house followed by Clyde throwing his hands into the air. "The birthday boy has returned with something to _**drink**_!" He pumped his fists in the air glancing at Bebe and Wendy as they came inside. "Let's get drunk bitches!" The entire house was quiet for a moment until a loud cheer erupted throughout the building. This bullshit really got to me… Sneaking into Randy's collection, I grabbed a bottle of whiskey thinking he probably wouldn't even notice seeing as there was so much in the draw of the ottoman. Twisting the cap off, I took a long sip of the burning liquid. There were no effects right away, but I figured it would kick in within a few more drinks.

Kenny stepped over beside me, "hey, didn't know you were a whiskey drinker." He snorted, leaning into me and bumping my shoulder.

I snorted taking a longer sip before staring up at him. "This is the first time I've ever had any, but it's probably doing a hell of a lot more than that shitty beer." I gestured to the keg people were lined up at. He slipped the bottle from my hands and turned it upside down against his lips before handing it back to me with a quarter of it gone. I rolled my eyes and watched him walk over to the keg cutting in the line to do a keg-stand.

This night wasn't going to end well.

Tweek's Point of View

Instead of going the party, Craig and I were at my house studying for French and World History. Neither were my favorite things to review, but Craig said he needed help. I flipped through the pages of my notebook trying not to show my excitement from the fact Craig had returned to me. His leg rapidly bouncing as he sat beside me skimming over his french notes.

He leaned over my shoulder, "Are you ready to switch over to Pre-Algebra? I really need your help getting these formulas down." On turning my head I blushed at the sight of his face so close to mine, twitching back to give us some space.

"Of course… just tell me which ones you need the most help with." I pulled out our formula sheet and set it down on my desk.

The brunette adjusted his position, "I can never remember how to find the perimeter of a rectangle. Which one of these things do you use?" I notice him glance at me from the corner of my eyes.

I bit my lip, not entirely sure myself being that math actually wasn't my best subject. Slowly, I picked up my pencil to write out _P = 2l + 2w_. "The formula you need is simple and you just have to think about each piece to solve for _P_. Your _l_ and _w_ will be the numbers along the sides of your shape. Normally, this one if used with a rectangle, so you'll plug in what's there." He was nodding along with everything I explained. "The number on the longer side is _l_ , and the other will be your _w_. If we look at this rectangle from our homework" -Craig held our math book in his lap- "number five, has a rectangle with the length of twenty-eight and thirteen. Show me how you think you would plug everything in."

He smirked at me, writing out _P = 2(28 + 13)_. I clapped my hands together extremely pleased with his progress. Of course, it only took him a second to come up with the conclusion. "So, the answer is eighty-two?" His eyebrows rose as we exchanged a look and I realized he knew exactly what he was doing.

What a lame idiot...

Kyle's Point of View

After finishing the bottle of whiskey, I made sure to get a cup of beer wanting to try what Clyde brought. It was about as good as any other beer. I threw my empty cup away and stumbled up the stairs to turn a corner spotting Kenny leaning against the wall with his hood down. His parka unzipped and another drink in hand; that platinum hair standing out in the dark. I slowly came over before taking the cup from him, "What are you doing up here?"

His head swung up and he grinned, "just wanted to get away from the crowd. Clyde kept glaring at me and I didn't have Craig to knock back a few with. He's off flirting with his soul-mate when he's really a math genius~" -his words slurred- "This party hasn't been that much of a blast for me..." He stepped closer running his hand over my cheeks. "How about you~" his other hand slipped around my waist. Shit! Kenny was drunk… of course, I wasn't completely sober. I threw the last of the liquor back in his red cup feeling him pull me closer.

One of my hands pressed against his chest, "What-What are you doing…?" My eyelids slowly closed and opened tilting my head to the side. My hand slid up to stroke his cleft chin and I steadily got closer to the handsome guy in front of me. "Soul-mate huh~?" Goddammit! My words were slurring as well.

Stan's Point of View

Cartman ripped his shirt off as he stood on my couch. Everything that was happening began to make me wonder why the hell I agreed to this. That's right, to get fucking idiots out of my house. Mistake! I turned my gaze to a different corner in the room where Wendy, Red, Bebe, and Lisa were gossiping quietly. One of my eyebrows perked seeing Butters was even included in the group. I guess they had all become closer. I watched Wendy's beautiful face, but from the corner of my eyes saw Butters' rosy cheeks. Where the girls embarrassing him? I started toward the group, but changed my mind staying back by the stairs.

Kevin Stoley staggers over, knocking into me and glancing around while he leaned against me. "Can I lay down here?" his head slowly fell against my chest. This was not happening. I slowly set him down on the floor as he fell asleep.

I had to get away from all of these people. I pulled my hat lower on my head as I went up the stairs. Maybe I could get away with going to bed until the party was over. My eyes went wide when I reached the top spotting Kyle pinned to the wall by Kenny as they made out. Kyle's hands pinned up against the wallpaper intertwined with the blond that held him in place. Their lips repeatedly colliding before they spun into my room grinning from ear to ear and laughing like morons. Alcohol only brought madness.

I shook my head, but froze at realizing they might be doing this- No, I had spotted Kyle with my dad's whiskey and Kenny had been drinking none stop. I should go put a stop to this otherwise a blunder would occur. Quickly, I went to the open doorway getting another glimpse of them exchanging saliva. Kyle's hands up Kenny's shirt until he removed it. My best friend almost latched on to McCormick's bottom lip as he eagerly sucked on it. Sighing heavily, I slowly closed the door deciding to let whatever was happening play out.

My hands slid into my pockets and I walked away to go lay down in Shelly's room. I closed the door to my sister's room, locking it, and then setting an alarm on my phone to wake me up tomorrow, and then curling up in her bed. Her scent filled my nostrils making me flip around and around for some time until I just crashed.

Kenny's Point of View

Wherever I was it was dark and smelled like… like Kyle? One of my hands slowly moved up over the spine it pressed against. My face buried in red curls and my other hand raced over the thin chest it rest on. Kyle and I were spooning? I gasped when I looked down to see my dick snugly inserted in his ass. SHIT! Carefully, I pulled out and my headache hit me right when I rose from the bed. This wasn't good. I pulled my hand out from under whatever Kyle still had on, noting he only wore my parka. What the fuck happened?

I blushed as he curled in on himself, pulling the parka against him tighter. I have really fucked up by screwing one of my best friends. One of my hands slid into his curls while the other pulled a blanket over him. We had just gotten all of our shit worked out… now. Everything was going to be awkward once again. Hopefully, I could fix this, or we could ignore this accident?

My eyes narrowed, I couldn't overthink this right now. Swiftly, I got dressed, grabbing one of Stan's hoodies before quietly leaving the room and closing the door behind me. I stopped. Did this count as a one night stand? I glanced back… Everything was so messed up.

Kyle's Point of View

Bright light woke me, I curled in on myself the soft fabric causing me to desire to even more until flinching from the pain in my hips. My eyelids flew open and I moaned out from my aching headache. The feeling making me groan as I leaned forward. One hand going to my head and the other going to my hips. There was no way anything good happened last night with the way I was feeling. My hands slowly spread out over me as I realized I was wearing Kenny's parka, but that was all.

I blushed, pulling it closer and taking a long smell until I quickly threw it off. This was not good at all. I had to remember what the hell happened last night. One of my hands fanned across the sheets, crusty semen spread over them. Was this mine? Or… fuck, was it Kenny's? Where was he? I flinched, twisting around to see nobody just a few clothes littered here and there.

"Agh!" I couldn't even stand. I fell to the floor when I tried. This was the worst. I crawled across the floor to my clothes where I could get my underwear and jeans on before wiggling into my shirt. It was a good thing the door got close. Thank goodness for whoever did that.

I stared at the parka on the floor before picking it up and pulling it on. My jacket wasn't around and it was going to be cold outside. Slowly, I rose from the floor trying to ignore the aching pain in my hips. Upon opening the door, I stared at Stan with a tray of water, coffee, and medicine. He rose it up a little higher, leading me back to his room to have a seat at his desk.

We sat there for a while. Stan let me take the pain killers and sip at the two different drinks. "Do you remember anything?" He began taking his sheets off his bed to replace them with different ones. It was interesting to know my best friend might know more about my night than myself.

He sighed heavily, "I saw you and Kenny. Are you finally going, to be honest, and tell me you like him?" He turned to me, crossing his arms with furrowed brows.

"I don't like him!" I didn't understand why Stan kept insisting I felt anything besides friendship for Kenny. Was it that obvious? I mean, yes, we may have done a few things last night. But! I didn't remember them… We were drunk. That's still not a very good excuse, but I would give any excuse I could right now. Besides, what about the entire Butters and Kenny mystery I was investigating right now?

My shoulders sank and I stared out the window. "His friendship means the world to me, but so does yours and all of the others. Mistakes were made last night… Can we just forget about them? Act as though they didn't happen?" I locked eyes with him, "I already have. Now it's your turn." After shooting such a ridiculous line, I quickly vacated the area. I didn't need Stan judging me when I already felt like a shitty bastard.

My fingers ran over the furry hood of the parka and I inhaled the smell of Kenny. Okay, maybe, just a little bit… I had a crush, but I wasn't sure I was ready to inform Stan and everybody else about this. I had barely admitted it to myself… Tweek and Henrietta were the only ones that could know I had questioning feelings for now seeing as I had discussed the subject with them on multiple occurs.

Kenny's Point of View

The rest of April, I spent hiding from Kyle where we didn't have to discuss what had happened. Of course it made me really miss his emerald eyes. The few times I saw him were during algebra and world history, and then in gym class but that just felt too weird. He wore a thin white shirt and little shorts; thus, I did my best not to stare. Each time I thought about him my palms got sweaty. I was no longer sure how to handle myself around Kyle. He still had my parka and it had just gotten into the beginning of May. I hated walking around in just a hoodie and scarf all the time.

Thursday, April eleventh, sixth period was coming to the end and I stood in front of my gym locker. My fingers slid over my parka and I smirked, glancing over at Kyle across the room. His curly hair bouncing around freely before he pulled on his hat. My gaze ran down his back until he turned around catching my eyes. I gave a small wave before he looked at the floor, and then he walked this way. The other guys were already leaving the locker room but we were just staring at one another.

He was studying me, his eyes shifting back and forth across my face until he slid his arms around my neck. My hands moved across his bare back and I had a flashback to waking up next to him. Pulling back, I gazed down into those emerald hues for a moment. His hands laying flat on my chest, "I've missed you. Can we please me friends again?" One of his hands slid up into my hood curling my hair around his fingers.

I gulped, stepping back and removing the hood hanging everything in my locker. I turned around with my parka in hand. He was staring at me and I wasn't sure how to deal with this. I quickly pulled my parka on continuing to not respond. If we went back to being friends, that would make three of my close friends I had seen naked. Was I a man whore? I was still trying to figure out what to do. The fact he came to me made it slightly more awkward.

His hand darted out, "please, Kenny, I- I think we can get past this." We stood frozen. Dammit! I did miss him too. But, we didn't feel the same. He wanted to be friend again… I wanted to- to kiss him and do what we did at Clyde's party just where I could remember it because I really like him. Gosh, fuck I like him.

"No, we can't get past this." His eyes went wide and he stared at me more intensely now. His hand slowly began to release me but I caught it giving him a squeeze. I slowly stepped closer to him, "Kyle, I can **not** be your friend." He looked like he was about to cry or explode with rage. Neither could be an option. I moved quickly giving him a deep passionate kiss. His free hand darted out to grab a hold of my parka and pull me closer.

When we pulled apart he nodded to me, "Okay. So, how do we deal with this because I'm not going to be a dumbass fuck-buddy?" His nose ran along mine and I tried to keep a mellow mind.

I studied his beautiful eyes and each freckle on his cheeks. "Not fuck-buddies. How about we just privately take our time to figure out what this even is? Not as fuck-buddies, but two people trying to figure out what the hell we want to do about… this." I gestured between us as we pulled apart and he gave a shy nod.

His hand reached up, stroking my cheek, "This- whatever the fuck this is- is nobody's business but our other." My hands caressed his waists running around his hips to pull him close.

Kyle snorted, "We should probably get going to our next classes."

I swept him up into my arms sitting down on the bench with him in my lap. "What does it matter? The end of freshman year is two weeks away. Exams are going to be easy because you're a genius. So, tell me why getting to our last class of the day matters?"

"School is important. Besides, my French class is fun for me. Henrietta and Tweek are in there." His eyebrows rose and tried to get up until I pulled him back into my lap to nip his earlobe.

He chuckled, patting my chest pulling me up by my hand, "No. Let's go."

Kyle is most definitely too good for me.

-April 24nd-

Things went by faster than expected. Exams might have whipped my ass, but I did my best and studied for them as often as I had time. However, I normally ended up studying at the Taco Bell where I could see Kyle while he worked. His ass in black pants were probably one of my top three favorite things. Craig had talked Tweek into getting his parents to hire him as a cashier in the coffee shop too. Kyle told me that Henrietta had gotten a job working at Lolly's Candy Factory as well. Everyone had grown busy even though we were all teenagers.

My hands slid into my worn jeans as I walked down the sidewalk. My blond hair pulled back into a small ponytail. A light blue scarf coiled around my neck and I wore an army green jacket over a cyan v-neck. I was walking to meet Kyle for his sixteenth birthday. We wanted to celebrate just the two of us today seeing his real birthday was actually the twenty-sixth. I was just hoping nobody would notice Dennis out walking around, but that's why I borrowed my brother's black 1972 Chevrolet El Camino. I knew it would be a bit beat up and it's locked in the dump. However, I had the keys to it so I figured I would be able to get it out somehow. I had to get Kyle out of South Park as his surprise, and for that I would need a vehicle.

After scaling the fence, I had to locate the car that was covered by a black sheet. Kev hadn't wanted it to get dusty. I found a shed toward the back of the dump and tried to remember if he had said it was back to the right or in the shed… My eyes narrowed. I pulled open the large doors to emptiness. So, back to the right. I glanced out behind it and spotted a car shaped sheet. That had to be the shitty car my brother said was his.

Pulling off the cover, my eyes went wide seeing the shiny metal underneath. No fucking way! My brother kept this beautiful shitty old car from us… There weren't any dents. But, I knew Kevin hid this from us where mom and pa wouldn't sell it or take it for a joy ride. Fuck… I might take it for a joy ride myself.

I checked to see what was in the bed of the Chevrolet. An extra tire, some blankets, and one shoe. I picked up the shoe and just about threw it out until I saw a note on the bottom.

 _-Kenny,_

 _Don't you dare fucking throw this!  
Take the shoe apart. I've put something in there for you._

 _Kev_

He put something in the shoe for me? I climbed in the driver's seat of the car, closing the door after me where I could sit with the shoe in my lap. My thumbs raced across the bottom of it and then I used every bit of strength I could to pull it into two pieces. The heel of the shoe popping off, a slip of paper falling out on my lap. Picking it up I stared at the words lining it:

 _If you really want my treasure little brother, you're gonna have to hunt it down._

 _Go to our favorite spot and look for the key. Maybe then, you'll be set free. I know you have needs and you're not weak. I've got you, not just by my weed._

I sat the paper in one of the dirty cup holders and sighed. Great, now I had a scavenger hunt to figure out. Maybe Kyle would want to do that with me?

Starting the car, I pulled out of the dusty dump driving through an opening in the gate I saw on my way in. The car bumped out onto the road and I noticed the gas meter was low. Fuck… I had to stop by the gas station before picking up Kyle from work.

I went to the station to grab a few snacks while we were on the road, spending up to ten dollars on junk food. Getting gas didn't take me but ten minutes, but upon getting back into the vehicle I noticed the meter hadn't moved. Great. That probably meant it was broken. I tapped on the glass and sighed, I would have to fix this later.

Leaving the station, I flipped on the radio to hear Elton John's voice flow into my ears. I nearly turned it off when the love music got louder. It had me captured. The soft gentle words of the song warming my heart. I slowly pulled into the Taco Bell's parking lot, and then got out to go inside the busy building. I was surprised that he was getting off at this time and summer break had just begun.

Before entering the building, I put on a pair of sunglasses; not wanting to be seen but also not wanting to look suspicious. Searching the packed fast-food place until I spotted that full head of curly hair, I waved above the heads and he moved through the crowd noticing me causing a massive grin to come over his freckled face. I took his hand to lead him out to my brother's car. The look on his face made me smile, "Do you like it?" He quickly nodded and got into the passenger's side. His hand slipped into mine once we were pulling out of the parking lot. "How was work?"

"Great. I might be getting promoted to manager soon." He pulled my hand up to his lips.

I glanced at him, leaving South Park without any hesitation and feeling his eyes studying me. He was obviously wondering where I was taking him.

His hand pulled from mine when he noticed the piece of paper. "What's this?"

"My older brother is sending me on a scavenger hunt while he isn't even here. I need to locate whatever it is at the end of the trail of papers."

He leaned across the mid-section of the car. "I could help you figure it out." One of his eyebrows rose, "Where do you go to normally spend time with him?"

Honestly, I never thought we had a spot and that's why I was stuck.

I looked over to see him open the glove-box. The contents quickly fell to the floor on top of Kyle's feet: papers, pens and pencils, a few CDs, the manual, a flashlight, and a lint roller. He snorted, "looks like Kevin is quite the pack-rat."

The clatter of him picking everything back up was all I could hear for a while until I heard the radio change to the CD player. One of my brows rose and I tried to peek at the disc he inserted into the slot. Relient K softly took over the speakers, " _I'm still waiting for… you to be the one I'm waiting for~_ ". His hand set back in my free one and we just drove listening to the gentle music for some time.

Finally, I heard Kyle clear his throat, "Where are we going? Because we left South Park at least ten minutes along."

I smirked, "you'll see. I want to surprise you with something going on in the next town." He scoffed, leaning on my arm giving it a light squeeze. "I thought you might enjoy escaping South Park's chaos for a day." I turned enough while keeping my eyes on the road, to kiss the top of his head.

It took about an hour and a half to get to the busy town. There were kids out laughing and collecting eggs, adults behind stalls, and cotton-candy floating around for everyone. Easter had this town loud and joyous, a loud festival really giving the people cheer. I saw a small group of people gathered around a pin of rabbits. The children loved watching them race around the round cage.

I picked up Kyle fro behind spinning us around in the air causing him to start laughing. "Where should we start?" I carefully set him down and he stepped close running his hands over my chest until his hands slid down into mine where he could pull me along.

We began with cotton-candy and water, moving on to some of the booths they had set up -basketball, the ring toss, and water guns- I ended up winning him a huge stuffed sloth; he couldn't stop laughing and waving it's arms around, and then we took a ride on the small Ferris wheel they had setup. Kyle leaning against my shoulder as I stared out the window seemed like such a cliche, but it was one I quickly became happy to pose. I carried him back out to the car sloth on top of his body, and at the end of the night, I drove somewhere out of the way so that nobody would notice the car. The bed of it being the perfect place for us to sleep tonight. There wasn't any rain and the stars were bright, we just laid back there looking up at them. He continuously muttered and pointed up at a few. Damn… I hoped he enjoyed his birthday. I pulled a few of the tattered blankets already in the back over us where we could get some rest.

It had been a fun and tiring day, but I was betting the summer would be even better.

* * *

 **Maybe this was enjoyable? Haha, there are probably grammar errors and what not. I hope you liked it! The next chapter should hopefully be out sooner! :)**


	10. Chips and Rats

**High School** **– Chapter 10: Chips and Rats**

 **Enjoy!**

 **A/N: I did it! My goal was to get this out my Saturday for my friends birthday! Happy Birthday, girl! She loves this story and was ready for more. I apologize for this taking so long to post! I've begun working on more already.**

 **There might be a change in my plans for the end couple line up. I'll let you know more by the end.**

 **WARNING: This is rated M!**

* * *

Kenny's Point of View

The weather had become warm at the beginning of June in South Park, my hands tucked away in my jean pockets as I walked over to the Tucker residence. Stan had called us both last night and we agreed to meet. I had some things I wanted to tell them, and I needed their help with the scavenger hunt left by Kev.

A text made me flinch and I pulled my shitty old phone from my pocket. Kyle sent me a photo of him with a fake mustache. I snorted, glancing around and raised a brow when another arrived to reveal he was shopping with Henrietta and Tweek at Hot Topic. The three each wearing different sets of fake facial hair. I went back to the picture of just Kyle and bit my bottom lip before setting the image as my background. There was no way I could miss out on the experience to see his face every day. Maybe I shouldn't take him away for the night again. I don't want his mom worrying. I typed a quick return message: _You don't need facial hair lol_ and then hit send.

Tucking my phone away, I continued to Craig's place getting there right as Stan arrived. He nodded at me as we walked up the front steps. "Morning, how was your night?" One of his hands ringing the bell and he glanced at me.

It had been a long night for me. Craig didn't need to know everything, I had spent it with Kyle at his room and his mom kept popping in so I did my best not to act romantic where she wouldn't ask questions. He said he didn't need his parents being weird like the Tweaks and Tuckers were. It was one-hundred percent understandable. Also, she had already been questioning him about us disappearing together for a night. That was about as much pressure we could handle.

The door swung open to reveal Mrs. Tucker, the tall woman stepping to the side to let us enter. "Craig is up in his room. I'm sure you can both go ahead." She gestured to the stairway and we began to climb the steps hearing music softly blaring in the distance. It got louder with each passing step as we approached Craig's room. I could make out the words, "...sometimes I find it hard to believe~ there's someone else who could be just as pissed off as me..." being screamed by John Cooper from Skillet. The song rolled over into another loud raging beat of mayhem.

I pushed the door open to see Craig jumping around and banging his head enthusiastically. Stan and I glanced at one another until he froze. "Oh, hey guys, how long have you been there?" He slowly walked over to his CD player turning it down.

Stan clicked his tongue softly, "We just got here. But, we can leave if you're enjoying yourself?"

Craig chuckled, slapping a hand down on Stan's shoulder to drag him in and I closed the door to give us some privacy. Stan and Craig took a seat on his bed and I plopped down in his desk chair. For a moment, we all just stared at one another until Stan cleared his throat.

"So, I stopped by Taco Bell yesterday and saw Kyle, he seemed to be in an oddly good mood." One of his brows rose and I saw him glance at me.

My phone buzzed again, I pulled it out and grinned at Kyle's new message: _Really? I was thinking about growing a beard and everything._ I snorted and flipped my phone shut deciding now wasn't the time to respond seeing as I could feel two sets of eyes on me.

I adjusted my position, leaning forward and looking at them. "I have a few things to share with you guys." Stan sighed heavily, looking away from me and Craig gave a nod with a serious expression on his face. "I… I have to… I need to confide- No, I'm figuring things out with Kyle. I'm not sure if what we're doing is dating, but it is private. We're taking it slow and figuring things out together."

Stan held up a hand out to Craig and Craig slapped a twenty into Stan's hand. "I knew it! Of course, after what I saw at Clyde's party… I'm not surprised." He smirked, my shoulders sunk and I tried to understand what Kyle and I had done to make him know. I was so nervous for nothing. Well, at least it was out there now.

"I need to tell you guys one other thing." They glanced at each other before both leaning in together. "I need your help solving a scavenger hunt from my brother, Kevin. He said he left me something important. I have no fucking idea where it is."

The door burst open and Mrs. Tucker walks in carrying a bowl of chips. "Craig, you should really leave the door open when you have boys over. I don't think your father would approve if you had a threesome." Craig flinched, staring at his mother with a mixture of disbelief and disgust. Slowly, his middle finger rose into the air and he glared at the woman that gave him life. She giggled before returning the gesture. "Son, the door stays open when you have boys in your room."

His hand slowly curled where his fingers rested on the bridge of his nose. "Alright mom, thanks for the chips. Talk to you later." He waved her off, clearly annoyed.

Craig leaned back, flopping down on his bed, and he stared at his ceiling. "How about we gather a group for next week and go see that new movie that is out: **Love, Simon**? Tweek said he really wants to see it and I think I heard Butters say he's interested as well."

I leaned forward, I honestly would love to hang out with everyone, but my model gig was slowly becoming a career and they had me booked all this week for random shit. "I'll have to pass over everything this week. Maybe next will be free." I gave an apologetic look and then they glanced at one another.

Stan snorted, "of course, Mr. Popular. We're sorry for thinking you had any free time for sad, low saps such as we." This sarcastic bastard. He dramatically lowered his head into his hands and Craig flung his arms as he leaned over to push his forehead onto Stan's shoulder sadly. I began to chuckle drawing their attention and we all began to laugh hysterically. There could be no understanding as to what just happened.

We sat in silence until Stan adjusted his sitting position, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "I need to ask you guys something..." He glanced between us, softly sighing, "What is it like to be with a guy? I mean, it's the same as being with a girl, right?" He shook his head, "The reason I ask is because… I don't know." His shoulders dropped and he closed his eyes. "Never mind."

Craig set up and rose to stand in front of him. "It is a relationship. There shouldn't be any different from gay and straight. However, since you asked, I don't think it's completely the same because when I see attractive guys I get a special electricity throughout my body. There's this gut feeling and in the back of my mind I always knew." His bottom lip kind of puffed out and his eyes narrowed. "At first, I denied it because everyone tried to force it on me as though it were a bad thing. Being yourself could never be bad." He smirked, nodding, pleased with himself.

I moved closer to Stan, slapping a hand on his leg, "see it was a bit different for me. I dated girls as a kid 'cause you guys easily made fun of people. Yeah, I like pussy… I just don't mind everything else. I like ass, dick, tits… anything. Whatever you have, your body, I'll get the fuck over it and just love you for you. Screw whatever the fuck the outside world sees as wrong. Besides, the body isn't what matters. It's the heart and soul." I knew my voice was muffled and thank god it was because I was spilling out some pretty mushy shit. Of course, these were my thoughts and the way I viewed things. I saw it as important to basically say, ' _Love whoever you fucking want to love, man._ '

"Guys, I think I might be bisexual and attracted to Butters." I snorted, chuckling and trying to keep serious while gripping his knees tighter.

Craig caught my gaze and we nodded at one another. I pulled down my hood, unhooking the flap that covered my mouth. "Why do you think that?" I cocked my head to the side with narrowed eyes. I had to keep serious and not get protective that Stan would hurt Butters.

Stan bit his bottom lip, "The other day I caught myself thinking he's cute. So, that's something… right?" He generally looked confused and it stabbed my heart seeing his bi-curiousness. After all, it is completely normal to be questioning one's sexuality. Stan had only ever been attracted to one girl in his life.

I raked my fingers through my thick hair. "Do you want to see him naked? Could you even get hard from the thought of another guy nude?" It was the simplest way I could think to help my buddy out.

I watched as his eyes went wide, "I-I..." Craig sighed heavily before standing up and pulling his shirt over his head. Stan flinched back, turning fast to close the door behind him and kicking the bowl of chips in the air as he fell to the floor.

Craig stared at him in awe and annoyance. "Dude! It's not like I have tits that were going to be flashed to anybody." Stan blushed as he rolled over, studying Craig's chest and seeming to think about it. "Did you need my dick out too?" Craig snorted, grinning smugly as he reached for his zipper. I swiftly reached out to stop Craig from taking this too far, placing my hand over his on his crotch right as his mom opened the door again. We all froze. My heart hammering in my chest as she looked over the scene until turning around and closing the door.

One of my eyebrows rose as I noticed something for a second, Stan had, in fact, become hard, from what, well, I have no fucking clue.

Kyle's Point of View

I had taken over Kenny's scavenger hunt from Kevin and so far I had found some pretty interesting items left behind by his brother. So far I had located a big bag of weed after finding a bus schedule with one of the locations circles. I found that in a library book after getting that clue from our town's Pizza Hut bathroom door. It had been quite a day for me. I put the weed in my backpack and pulled out the next clue. " _Ha! Bitch! You think this is it! Man, you don't know shit -K_ " My shoulders dropped and I turned the piece of paper around to see more chicken scratch.

" _Take apart computer 4 in lab 2 at the high school."_

My eyes narrowed as I stared at the code. Great. I would have to break into the school to finish this quest Kenny had sent me on. Maybe I could continue this as a sophomore next semester. I pocketed the note and got on the bus back to South Park. I checked my phone, glad to see my mom or Ike hadn't tried to contact me and I had plenty of time to make it home before curfew.

Just as I was about to put my phone away the device buzzed. I opened a message from Kenny: _Next week I'm free on Wednesday. I think the others want to see a movie… It would be cool if you joined._ I could almost hear his voice like we were talking right now. Honestly, I wouldn't mind going to see him but there was no time. I couldn't be out too late or mom might ground me.

My fingers began moving across the screen: _I would love to see a movie with you. Which one did you have in mind?_ The shaking of the bus causing me to have to retype my message a couple of times.

A ping quickly alerted me to another message: _Love, Simon. Tweek wants to see it. Can I come over? I miss you and need to see that ass._

I rolled my eyes. Of course, he would say he needed to see my ass. _I'll leave my window open tonight when I get back. You can sneak in ;)_ I felt my face become hot from sending him such a flirty message. At least, for me, it's strong flirting after not having done any in my life. Besides, I had never thought to let anybody sneak into my room.

A few hours passed until the bus came to a halt in South Park. I spent most of my time texting. I confirmed my work schedule and plans. My week had magically become full on this bus ride. The only thing I noticed missing would be time with Kenny. Hopefully, we could squeeze one another in when we hang out with the guys. Plus, I would see him next week for the movie. I nodded to myself to gain some confidence. Besides, Kenny and I weren't even official. I bit my bottom lip and bowed my head slightly at the mere thought of taking that step.

No! We weren't serious… Kenny wasn't looking for serious. I couldn't… Besides, my mom might freak out if I told her I liked Kenny. What would Ike think? My dad!? I knew Craig's dad freaked when he told them he's gay… Fuck what if that was my families' reaction! I ran my hands over my face stressing out as I walked and arrived at my front door.

I don't think I want my family to know anything until I fully figure out their thoughts on the subject. I used my key to get in letting the door slowly creak open where I could poke my head inside. Nobody was in the living room. For some reason, my heart had begun to hammer in my chest like I had been doing something wrong. Everything was fine. All I had to do was get to my room and close the door quietly where nobody would notice my presence. I carefully crept across the room to the stairs, glancing around to make sure no one would magically appear. My heart finally settled down once I made it halfway upstairs. The door to my room is right around the corner.

Nearly jumping out of my skin, Ike and I collided face with chest. Yes, my younger brother was far taller than me. He easily outgrew me even though he's only ten. A snort left him as he stepped back, "Hey! Kyle, mom was looking for you earlier, but don't worry, I told her you were at work not with your boyfriend." He shot me a smug wink while clicking his tongue and I flinched.

"I-I don't-

"Oh please! I saw you disappear with McCormick at the beginning of summer. Why do you think you didn't get in trouble? Fuck, man… I told her you slept over at Stan's where she wouldn't be so crazy." It just now hit me that I had the world's coolest brother. For a sixth grader, he could lie and get away with things too well. Damn… I had really corrupted him too young. "Don't worry. I'm not going to out you to the folks. It isn't my secret to share, but…" -he clapped his hands together- "...I think it's one-hundred percent ridiculous you even have to do that shit." He shrugged, slipping past me to head downstairs.

I was left in confusion, but his short speech had mellowed me out. Opening my door, I saw a silhouette in front of the window, but he was already inside and kissing my lips somehow. His arms slipping around my waist as the door quietly closed behind me. This was the best return greeting I had ever been met with.

Once he pulled away, I took in the close up of his shadowed face. I could almost see everything. The random blond hairs sticking up while some swept around his cheeks and covered his forehead, how one eyebrow brushed up and the other was perfect, the small amount of makeup dusted on his features, those long eyelashes, the big sapphire eyes staring kindly at me, and his thick lips showing off a toothy grin. This guy could never get any more handsome. I slowly pulled back, trying to conceal my embarrassment by covering my face to hide my blush.

I flinched, looking up to see him plop down on my bed. "You won't believe who I got to model with today." My eyebrow rose and I took my seat beside. "They paired me with Jourdan Dunn, Karlie Kloss, and Nitin Chauhaan. It was pretty awesome working with big professionals." One of his hands brushed mine and he carefully took a hold of it. "How has your day been?" The way his head tilted and he leaned into one arm more than the other had me taken away in a daydream. He looked kind of shy, but yet that made the pose sexier…?

This needed to stop. Not Kenny being attractive, but my mind drifting endlessly and wondering about him. Instead of answering, I leaned in and began kissing him again. Our lips moving hungrily as one of my hand slid up to rest on the back of his head and he held the other until I guide him to lay on my bed. I carefully re-positioned myself where he didn't have to stop the heat, my legs spreading apart so I straddled his hips. His nostrils began to flare against mine and I softly groaned feeling his hands grope my ass causing my growing erection to begin grinding his. I felt his hands slide up my back, stopping fully to rest on my mid-back. His lips slowing our movements where he could pull back an inch.

"We should stop. You probably need to get some rest for work tomorrow." His eyebrows furrowed and that gaze stayed locked on mine.

I slowly leaned up over him, "You don't…?" I wiggled a little and he shook his head whilst pulling me down. He re-positioned us once again where I could rest my head against his chest as he held me in his arms. This seemed odd. I thought that would have been something Kenny wanted seeing as he asked Craig to be his fuck buddy. Was there something different about having sex with me? I glanced up only being able to see his neck and chest. My body became less tense however when I began listening to his heart beat gently. It was far calmer than mine. Maybe he didn't like me as much as he thought and now he regrets everything…? The very idea concerned me and a small amount of panic rose.

I felt his chest rise and fall, "I need to tell you something. It's one of the reasons I knew I had to come see you tonight. You have to be the first to know."

One of his hands brushed up into my hair and he tossed my hat away. I slid my head up where I could see his face. "My Agent, Marjorie, she asked me to go to LA next month and I said yes." My eyes went wide and I began to lean up, but he held me in place. "Wait. Kyle, I'm going to return before school starts. I made sure of that. It's just going to be one month and I leave July second. The only reason I said yes is because of the money too. It's the most I'll ever make in this job. Seven-five-thousand dollars." My eyebrows rose, that would definitely help with his mission to get Karen to college.

"Okay, go… I have one request though." I gulped, running my hand over his chest. "Will you leave me your parka?" My eyes shifted to the orange item thrown over the back of my desk chair.

His chest began vibrating as he chuckled, "Your wish is my command." His fingers hooked under my chin to draw my lips closer. We let our lips move together until we were both in need of air. He leaned his head back on my pillow while I used his chest as mine.

Butters' Point of View

My thumb slid over my other as I set fiddling them nonstop. The number of nerves racing through my body had me on edge. I just didn't know what to make of Henrietta and Karen McCormick sitting together at City Wok. I had sat on the opposite side of the restaurant when I noticed them. Could Henrietta be plotting something against Kenny? They didn't seem to always get along. My cheeks puffed out causing my lips to tighten and purse together. Something just wasn't sitting right here. I flinched seeing Karen blush when Henrietta reached out to take one of her hands. Shit… This seemed so tender. I leaned closer having long forgotten my food as I watched them. They both began giggling. I had never seen Henrietta like this. Everything about it seemed strange.

I set up and stared at my food for a moment. Henrietta… she had to be about fifteen-years-old. I knew Karen to be eleven. Four years? If they were on a date, I guess there wasn't anything to worry about. I should tell Kenny.

I grabbed my food but froze seeing Henrietta standing at the exit and staring at me. I tensed up but slowly strolled over. "Heya fellas, what're you up to?" This felt just as awkward as when I interrupted Kyle and Kenny's moment back at school. I did my best to give a cheery smile and act like normal me. "I'm heading home now. See you around, Henrietta." Quickly, I waved and moved past them to reach my home as fast as I could.

Eric's Point of View

"Mom!" My voice rang throughout the house to call on my mother's being that I had become in desperate need. "Mom!" I clenched my fists, slowly getting up from my bed to look for the woman! "Dammit… this wench needs to learn her place." I threw open the door to see her on top of the mailman again. "Mom! For fuck sake…" This just kept happening, but this shit didn't matter right now. She glanced at me continuing to do as she pleased. "Look, Whore, I'm going to be having my sixteenth birthday party here the first of July. Now… Give me some fucking money where I can have the best party!" I frowned, completely irritated with this woman. I glanced beside me and noticed her purse. Fine. She wouldn't pay attention to me now, fuck her! I grabbed the bag and stormed out, slamming the door behind me.

Tweek's Point of View

Clothes were spread out all around my room. I couldn't decide what to wear. This had never been a problem before but seeing as Craig called and asked if I wanted to see the movie I couldn't help to be a bit excited. I'd been trying to decide what to wear for the past week. It had been far too much pressure. Henrietta told me to wear my blue sweater where my eyes would stand out, but the last time I wore my green turtle-neck Craig told me I looked cute. My hands raked into my hair as I panicked from the complicated choice in front of me.

My phone began to buzz and I glanced at it seeing Craig had texted me he's here. Fuck! I jumped into some black skinny jeans Henrietta had convinced me to buy and pulled the blue sweater over my aquarium t-shirt. I stopped at my mirror to run my fingers through my hair trying to slick it down. Alright, perfect!

I raced down the steps, grabbing money my parents had left me off the counter, and then I was out the door and getting in the Ford truck in front of my house. "Hey," I bashfully smiled at him when I saw his smirk.

"Hey yourself, you look good…" He opened his mouth to add to that but instead bit his bottom lip. We couldn't get any more awkward with one another. Luckily the music filled the silence as he drove. "Are you excited to see **Love, Simon**?" I notice him glance at me from the corner of my eyes.

When we got there everyone else was waiting: Kenny, Kyle, Henrietta, Karen, Butters, Stan, Wendy, Clyde, Bebe, Lola, and Token. I got a glimpse of Pete and Micheal also entering the theater together. It quickly hit me that this could just be a big group date. I glanced at Henrietta… Who would she be on a date with? My lips pursed and my eyes went wide seeing Karen lean into her. No, that had to just be a coincidence. Although, another question did concern me, why would Wendy agree to come with Token around? Didn't they hate one another? I shook my head and began to follow the others into the theater. Our group got end seats because the movie had quickly become packed. Token and Lola sitting off the side kind of away from the group while the rest of us sat in this square. Kenny and Kyle taking the only two seats behind a group of five, which ended up with me sitting between Craig and Butters who had Stan sitting beside him and Wendy on the opposite side of Stan; and then, right in front of us were four more empty seat where Karen sat beside Henrietta who sat by Bebe and she wanted to sit with Clyde. It was lucky we had found those all together.

I flinched, feeling fingers slip over mine during the movie and I glanced at Craig who had his eyes on the screen even as his hand sat on top of mine. I could spot his red ears in the dark. My gaze shifted to my lap and I tried to keep calm as my heart raced turning my hand over to entwine our fingers. The song from the movie bleeding into my ears probably a hell of a lot louder than it was supposed to sound. I almost didn't have the nerve to look back up, but I really wanted to see how the movie ended. To calm myself, I glanced behind me and softly gasped seeing Kyle curled up into Kenny as their lips greedily tugged at the others. Should I be doing that with Craig? My face felt so hot. I quickly turned my head to see Token and Lola doing the same. Shit! I looked at the row in front of me. They were watching the movie. That made me feel better. I touched my pounding chest to soothe my heart feeling Craig squeeze my hand.

Stan's Point of View

It had come to the halfway point of the movie. My hands had been resting on the armrests throughout the entire thing. In all honesty, I was in love with the film. But, I stopped being able to concentrate on it hearing softly gasps coming from behind me. I knew from the very beginning why Kenny and Kyle wanted the seats behind everyone I was about to turn around when I felt a picky slid onto my left hand. My head turning to look at Butters who seemed fully focused on the movie except for the fact his hand was moving more and more onto mine. My head shot in the other direction when I felt someone touching my other hand. Wendy had easily entwined our fingers to tightly hold my hand. Now two people were holding my hands… What the fuck?

I gulped, not knowing what the hell to do in this situation. This felt like a situation Kenny would get himself into. I mean, all weekend I had been on Pornhub watching trying to figure out how I felt towards men. It was a strange experience at first, but I got just as excited about two guys as I would two girls or a girl and guy. Maybe it was just me wanking off from the start of the summer? Damn… I had to calm down and make sure it wasn't just because I've been extremely horny lately.

However, holding hands with Butters and Wendy… Butters hand felt soft and smooth while Wendy had a rough palm and her trimmed nails grazed over the back of my hand. They were completely different feelings. I couldn't help to like both.

My left hand slowly moved to lock fingers with Butters and I gave Wendy's hand a gentle squeeze. This was still weird. This wouldn't count as leading them on, would it?

Butters' Point of View

I saw Kenny and Tweek talking when they came out of the bathroom and glanced over my shoulder to make sure nobody else noticed their return. Kenny always gave me great advise and Tweek might understand my thoughts. My hands slid into my pants pockets. "Hey fellas." I waved before swiftly grabbing their arms to pull them around the corner. "Okay… I need help." They glanced at one another and I tried not to over think their looks. "It's working out with your fellas, crushes, whatever… I like Stan. What should I do to get his attention?"

My face felt hot as I watched Tweek react to the information, twitching and trying to figure out what to do. Kenny placed a hand on my shoulder, "First, you did to find out if he's even into guys. It's the same thing I told you last time." He grinned, shrugging his shoulders and bumping Tweek seeming to calm him down.

"I think-I _think_ he does... because he held my hand during the movie." I scratched the back of my head trying not to seem too confident.

The pissed look on Kenny's face told me he knew something. He glanced over his shoulder, and then when he looked back at me I swore I saw pity momentarily. "Maybe he's just curious. Anyways, I wouldn't make any big moves until I knew for sure that he is at least fifty-percent interested seeing as Stan's only even seemed to like girls. I don't want you to get hurt by that idiot." His hand planted themselves on his hips and I knew he was right.

Tweek held up a hand, "Ummm… Why not test the waters more?" We both looked at him questioning what the fuck that meant. "You already held his hand. So, he must feel something, right?" He glanced at Kenny who gave a nod. "Maybe give him something romantic he would enjoy? You'll have to get to know him a bit better, but that isn't a bad thing if you're serious about him. At the end, if he sees it as a truly romantic idea then you'll have your answer."

Kenny cleared his throat, "Did you think of this plan for yourself?"

Tweek twitched and looked at the floor shyly.

Kenny shrugged, "It seems like a legit idea. But, if Stan begins to get weird I'd say back off. I don't want him hurting you because he isn't serious." Sometimes Kenny felt like a protective father towards me. It made me feel safe.

Eric's Point of View

Everything had been planned and ordered. All I desired had arrived on time. When July first came, it was time for the party I had been waiting for. It wouldn't be lame and I had created an awesome guest list. The upstairs of the house had been transformed into a VIP area and the downstairs looked like a colorful empty nightclub. I even had a real bouncer! Sophomore year I would be the shit at school!

People began arriving about seven-thirty, the losers, and geeks, and then the true rock-stars showed up at nine. Token stepped out of a Jaguar XJS that he got for his sixteenth birthday back in June. His party had quite the buzz, but I knew mine would get more. Lola slipped out of the passenger side, his arm candy and him making their way to the front of the massive line outside. Those two got in right away. Shelly showed up next. The girl looked fine and the fact I had a hot graduate at my party would give me all the more hype. Next to arrive on my list was Jimmy Valmer with his mom dropping him off. Stan showed up with Firkle the little Goth kid, and then the ladies made their appearance. Wendy, Bebe, and Red strutted down the sidewalk like models the way their hair blew back in the wind. My party was a blast. I got to hang out with Stan without the Jew bossing us around.

Cylde, Token, Stan, and I did shots! Damn, my friends were awesome. The only thing that went wrong is that Kevin Stoley had to be kicked out for saying I was getting fat again. Asshole…

Kenny's Point of View

Instead of going to Cartman's party, Kyle asked me to come over for my last night in town. Right when I arrived, he told me his parents were out until midnight and gave me an amazing kiss. It was slow and he had to grab the front of my parka to pull me down where our lips could meet. I unzipped my parka to drape around his shoulders. "Have any ideas of what we could do?" My hands running over his arms until he took one to guide me to the couch.

"I thought we could watch a Netflix movie and have some pizza rolls. I want to show you something called ABCs of Death. I'll just go get our food." He gestured to the kitchen, gingerly walking backward.

I sat on the couch stretched out. The television screen paused with the movie's starting logo. Kyle seemed so excited to have me all to himself. I just hoped he wouldn't try to seduce me again. It almost worked last time, but he was the one who said he didn't want to be fuck buddies and take it slow. So, I was holding back and taking my time where he could learn as much about the other person before taking that step where we could actually remember. Fuck what I would give to remember that night with him. Our first time together… I would never know what I missed out on in Stan's room. Maybe… instead, I shouldn't hold back.

My eyes moved to him walking back into the room with a tray. "Let me help." I darted over grabbing the drinks from the tray before they could spill. "You should have said you might need a hand."

We slowly took our seat making it where we had a tv tray to place our food on. We had two plates with a pile of pizza rolls on. This would be a perfect night. I could already tell. "I'll be right back." He held up my parka and then darted upstairs. When he got back he landed on the couch close to me, pressing play as he sat close enough to brush against my side.

I felt like I ate too fast. The food tasted so good that I didn't hesitate. When we were both done, Kyle leaned into me resting his head of curls against my chest. My hand slid over his back, stopping to rest on his hip. I could feel his smooth exposed side under my fingertips. My head urging me to pull his shirt up higher. It wasn't helpful that I could feel my cock stiffing either. The feeling of his skin making me brush up higher where I could slide it up around his chest to play with his nipples. He quivered against me and I felt his head move. My fingers pulled on his nipple, twisting it some until he moved to straddle me. Although, the new position made things clear to him how much I wanted him. His gaze moved from the tight outline in my pants to my face a few times. It was a bad night to wear skinny jeans. He pulled his shirt off letting me take in his shaved chest and scrawny body. My hands caressing his sides as he grabbed my hair to have his tongue enter my mouth.

Gasps of air and saliva being exchanged between us as we groaned like animals. His ass and bugle rubbing against mine. It was teasing and restricting to be confined in pants right now. One of his hands moved from my hair to unbutton my jeans and I heard the zipper. Less pressure on my cock as he released it and began stroking the sniff erection. "Gosh… Kyle," our lips parted and I leaned my head back feeling his lick up my neck.

We both froze hearing something by the front door. Gerald Broflovski stood in the front door with the perfect view of his son straddling me with my boner in his hand and his tongue running over my throat. Kyle sat back, appalled to see his father. Fuck this was bad.

Kyle leaned into me while grabbing his shirt to cover my dick not wanting his dad to see it I guess. Nothing could make this more awkward. He shook his head, "Put your clothes on. Your mother is coming up the drive. I'll stall her for a minute, and then we'll discuss this later." He closed the front door and I could hear his voice outside.

Kyle quickly jumped off of me to jerk his shirt back over his head. I tried to fix my hair after he had completely messed it up. He flinched, seeing me trying to get comfortable back in my jeans, and then grabbed the bowl of popcorn set it on my crotch where the outline of my erection could be slightly hidden.

Shelia opened the door with Gerald close behind. Thank god the fucking movie was still playing. I felt Kyle's knuckles brush mine and I looked at him apologetically. This was my fault. I was the one that thought it would be fine not to hold back. His mom walking right by us to the kitchen. When she came back she smiled, "I brought cupcakes. I bet you boys would like to have one." She handed us each one, "Call it an early fourth of July present."

I heard Gerald snort in the dining room causing my hand to jerk away from Kyle's to get the cupcake. "Thank you, Mrs. Broflovski, but I think I'm going to go ahead and get home." I nodded to the door seeing the credits rolling behind her. "See you when school starts back." I waved at Kyle and he nodded, glancing in his dad's direction.

Fuck. I hoped he wasn't going to get his balls busted because we were… we were about to have sex. That image would probably stay forever in his head. And, we don't even know how much he saw which made it worse.

Kyle's Point of View

"Thanks for the cupcake, mom. I'll just clean up and go to bed." I picked up the paper plates and cups heading to the kitchen. I knew my dad's eyes were on me. Gosh. I didn't know what to expect.

After I cleaned everything up, I ran up the steps to my room trying to block out the expression I saw on his face. The look of shock, shame, confusion, and embarrassment having hit me hard. There was no anger, but I could still feel the fear and dread coursing through my veins.

I nearly jumped out the window when the door swung open. My dad stood there silently before slowly stepping into my room to close the door behind him. "So… Kenny McCormick?" One of his eyebrows rose as he looked up at me. "Or, should I refer to him as his modeling name, Dennis M? That's what he likes to be called, correct?" _How…? Nobody had seen him_ \- As if reading my thoughts, he rolled his eyes, "I've known that kid since he got pushed out of Carol. I can sure as hell recognize him now." He set down beside me on my bed, patting my leg. "Help me understand. Do you like him or will any guy do? If so, what about Stan? At least I know he has a future."

I never thought my dad would say any of this shit. "Of course I like him! Don't be disgusting… I wouldn't just go around with random people." There were so many questions filling my mind. "Stan is my best friend! Why would… No! Whatever Kenny and my future is we will figure it out together. Besides, that's not important. We're just high schoolers." I shook my hand, staring at him in disbelief with my top lip slightly raised. I felt such disgust toward him right now.

"Well, from what I heard, Kenny gets around so please be careful with that boy. The town rumor mill says he's going to be the next Mr. Slave." He patted my leg again and got up to leave, but he turned around at the last second. "Think about what your mother would say if she had caught you with _that_ guy."

What the hell was that supposed to mean? "You mean an incredible, interesting person that tries to understand anybody he meets? He wants to be friends with the world! What's wrong with him?" I jumped up from my bed my rage beginning to fuel me in this battle.

His head fell to the side and he began shaking it with a look of pure disappointment. "Son, he's going to end up just like his parents sitting around the house and letting meth heads live in his shake behind him. He also might be a bit of a slut." He snorted, trying and failing to act like he knew Kenny better than I did. This man I called my father only knew rumors! The son of a bitch didn't even give a fuck that I'm gay. NO! He fucking gave more shits that I like Kenny… What the fuck…? What the fuck! What the literal fucks was wrong with that bastard?!

I fell back on to my bed and heard him leave. My rage had me shaking as I glared at the floor in front of me. I used to think my dad was awesome and accepting of quite a bit. But now everything has changed. I put my elbows on my knees wanting to smash something from the amount of anger he had hit me with. There was no way I would be able to sleep tonight.

-The Next Morning-

My phone buzzed, causing me to wake up and I sighed still slightly irritated from the conversation with my dad last night. It was a text from Kenny: _ALERT! This is a good morning text to make sure a certain cute guy is okay. Repeat, this is a good morning text from that strange kid in your living room last night. Thinking about you this morning as I get on my plane. See you in a month! I'm going to be thinking about you._ This was the longest message he had ever sent me. He must really be concerned that my dad was angry or shameful.

I sighed before replying: _WARNING! The degree of cuteness has exceeded bearable levels. Initiated the warming of my heart. Be safe and tell Marjorie hey for me. I already miss you._

Damn, I felt cheesy hitting that send button. My reply felt strange and unsettling, but that might just be my dad getting in my head. He had definitely been watching for a minute before I saw him. Hell, he might have seen everything from beginning to end. It didn't matter. I jumped when my phone buzzed again seeing Kenny sent a picture of himself and his agent getting on a plane. His hair had been styled professionally and he wore sunglasses. I still didn't even know why he was going to LA.

My phone buzzed again, but this was a message from Tweek. _Going to the medieval festival in the town over! You have to come too! It'll be a four-day getaway._

Four days, huh? Without having to see my dad's face. That sounded perfect right about now. _I'm in._ That's all I felt needed to be texted back. I disappear for a while and relax with some friends. Mom would let me go without a second thought. As long as Kenny wasn't there I was betting my dad wouldn't care too.

The nights passed quickly and the days went by even faster. Our trips came around, but it turned out some people got sick. Thus, only Tweek, Bebe, Butters, Stan, and I went to the festival. Randy drove us deciding we would need a parent with us during this time. In the end, we rented three motel rooms that were close to the location. Randy decided who stayed in what room. Somehow I ended up in the single room connected to the room Stan got to share with his dad and Butters. Randy saying that Bebe could share with Tweek causing as he has no interest in girls. Tried to convince him to let Bebe stay in the single room, but Randy wouldn't agree to it. In the end, I got to be alone for the days we were going to be staying here.

I sat in the motel room by myself, staring out the window until a knock came to the door. "Kyle? It's me, Stan." I got up and went to the door, opening it and stepping to the side where he could enter. "My dad wanted me to come over here and tell you we'll be leaving at eight-thirty tomorrow morning. So, wake up and get ready because we're going to meet downstairs then." He nodded, glancing around the room.

My phone buzzed, but Stan saw it first raising his eyebrows as he watched me pick it up. "Are you ever going to tell me?" He crossed his arms, taking a seat on my bed.

I read the message from Kenny: _I miss you, and don't say I know. If you were here, I'd be far better with the cuddly mood I'm in. I wish you could have come to LA with me._ My face felt hot as reread the message. Shit… There was no way to explain this. I removed my hat and sat down beside him, "I might enjoy Kenny's company more than I was originally willing to admit."

Stan fell back on my bed, "I know. I've been saying it all along." He leaned up on his elbows, grinning wickedly, "Are you two dating?"

It seemed like a simple question, but Kenny and I hadn't defined what we were to one another. "We're just figuring things out. I don't know if we're dating or what, but right now, for us, it's working." I crossed my arms, staring at the message now.

I jumped when Stan got up, "I'll let you respond to Kenny. See you tomorrow, I get to go sleep with Butters or my dad." He shook his head before slipping his hands into his pockets. "Don't stay up all night talking to him."

After he left, I plopped down on my bed to respond: _I know that you know I know… Just keep missing me until you get back to South Park. We can sit with one another for however long you would like. I'm looking forward to your return._ Damn, it felt like our messages just kept getting gushier. It was beyond embarrassing.

Bebe's Point of View

Tweek and I sat on separate twin beds with the television running. "So," -he looked up at me- "how are things going with Craig?" I ran my fingers through my hair trying to fluff my curls. He began twitching, the scene of Black Mirror drawing his attention for a second. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. I thought you might, seeing as you and Craig seem to be getting closer." I laid my head on my knees after pulling my legs to my chest.

"I… I think things are going well. At the movie we held hands, but nothing has happened since. I'm not sure if things are getting better or worse between us." His bottom lip pudged out as he watched the screen. "What about you and Clyde?" He turned his head and then got up to grab his water bottle across the room.

The thought of Clyde sent an odd electricity through my body. "Whatever will be, will be. I'm not sure Clyde and I are going to make it to graduation. Not that that matters… You and Craig are different. I want you and him to be together." I smiled, perking up until I saw the pity look he shot me.

"Do you not want you and Clyde to be together? That's basically what you just implied." He flopped back on the bed.

That's exactly what I said. Of course, one of the smartest guys in our grade would figure out. Clyde and I had broken up so much, but now I wanted to make it official. This needed to come to an end.

Stan's Point of View

I pulled my cotton pants up around my waist, wiggling into the tank top I packed for my pajamas. Things weren't supposed to be like this. I stepped back out to see my dad sprawled out on the bed we were going to share. Butters looked at me, "Don't worry, buddy, there's plenty of room here." He patted the spot beside him. Shit. I wasn't sure about this. I slipped under the covers beside him. "Night, Stan."

The lights went out and silence filled the room. My dad's snoring streaming into my ears and I flinched when a hand brushed one of mine. Not again… It made me shiver until his fingers entwined with mine. We laid there holding hand until I rolled over where his head could press against my chest. His hand taking hold of mine again. This felt different from cuddling with Wendy or just a friend. His head nuzzling against my chest.

Kyle's Point of View

Kenny and I had continued to text: _Wow, you're cute. When I see you again, I wanna kiss your neck and continue where we left off._

My face felt hot at his suggestion. I pulled my shirt off, my head almost not being able to believe what I was about to do. I got ready to take a photo, hooking my thumb in the front of my underwear as I stood shirtless. Snapping the photo, I typed a fast reply to send with the picture of my bare chest and tugged down underwear. _I hope this is what you meant._ I quickly stripped off the rest of my clothes after I hit send, and then pulled on his jacket. My hands ran over the furry jacket and I fell back on the bed rolling around. His scent intoxicating me, my body reacting to the smell. The more I smelt it the sniffer I felt my cock become. How could a person's smell rile me up so much?

The feeling of my phone vibrating beside me caused me to freeze. I picked up the device and gasped, the phone he set me making my eyes go wide. The picture felt far too revealing and I almost couldn't believe this was what I had touched the other night. It looked so much larger in a photo. I glanced at my erect member taking in the difference. It made me nervous. That fat thing had been up in my ass.

I flopped back on my bed, holding my phone up where my jawline to my thighs could be seen in the shot. I rolled to the side where a bit of the parka could be seen and my dick poked out from between my legs slightly. The photo sent quickly and I went back to view his. He had sent me a picture of him in front of a mirror with his hard-on hanging out. Gosh… He looked so hot. I tried not to let the heat go to my head but I couldn't resist the urge anymore. My legs slid up, spreading and I felt my cock flop around as I began stroking myself. Maybe I should begin researching the best ways to have sex with Kenny?

Kenny's Point of View

Weeks of work passed slowly, somehow, Kyle and I had begun sexting each other regularly. It felt odd at first, but we were beginning to learn more about one another. Not just our bodies. There was just more to learn about one another personally.

My agent leaned over as our plane began landing, "Dennis, you did great work this month. I'll have jobs set for you every day after school just as I did for you last semester. Don't forget to keep on track where you can graduate. I'll email you your schedule tomorrow. You'll have break days and I've already written down the days in advance you won't be working." Marjorie grinned at me, and I gave her a thankful nod.

A few hours later, I walked into my home and set my bag on my bed. Looking out the window, I noticed something. Fuck! More work as soon as I get back…

Tweek's Point of View

"Come on!" The three of us ran around the corner, hiding from the mutant rat chasing people around. It had crawled up from the sewers and began beating people up. A few of even having been killed. I glance at Kyle and Ike. "We have to get out of here. That thing is trapped in the theater." I saw Kyle grabbed Ike's hand, glancing around the corner.

Ike held his baseball bat, swinging it up onto his shoulder, "I'm going out there to beat the shit out of that thing." Kyle began grabbing at him and trying to pull him back.

"Ike! Ike wait..."

The creature squealed and reached out striking Ike across the face to the ground. "IKE!" Kyle ran out to jump on the rat, but then a flash appeared as Mysterion swept down from the ceiling. He kicked the beast in the face and landed in front of Ike.

His eyes met Kyle's, "Get out of here. I can handle this monster." The hero swept around, grabbing the whip off his hip and throwing fireworks to scare the thing. I watched in awe as Mysterion slung out the whip to wrap it around the monster's neck. The cloaked figure throwing his body into the air as he got up on the rat's back. Mysterion starting to choke the monster. It began crying and swinging its body around, ramming its back against the walls. Fuck this was awesome…

The rat fell to the ground with Mysterion on top of it. The hero's cloak flying into the air, waving around behind him. He pulled a knife out from behind his body to stab its head. He sighed, jumping down to go to Ike's side to look at his wound. Mysterion lifted Ike into his arms, "I'm going to take him to the hospital. That thing should be dead." I saw the hero look at Kyle and grinned, that had to confirm what I thought before. This had to be the end of this exhausting day now that the monster had been beaten.

My hands slipped into my pockets, and I followed Kyle following Mysterion with Ike. People should be happier thanks to what just happened. Plus, their hero was back that had to be an added bonus.

* * *

 **The models are real and random people that I looked up. I know next to nothing about them.**

 **Hope this was enjoyable! Thank you for reading! Favorite, Follow, and Review! Thanks :)**

 **I'm also curious about person's thoughts on a truple? (Truple= 3 people in a relationship) Tell me! Because that's become an idea I've fallen in love with. I spoke with a few of my friends about it and they said to do it.**

 **I plan to bring Cartman in soon! Not just small shit too! It's all worked out in my notebook, guys. Just became I dislike him throughout most of the show doesn't mean I left him out of my FanFiction South Park planning guide! His piece will arrive shortly.**


	11. Stutters

**High School** **– Chapter 11: Stutters**

 **A/N: Some people might hate this chapter! BUT! Please remember people in real life go through many relationships and changes until they find 'the one'. Don't hate me and stop reading! Building character here!**

 **Sorry about changing P.O.V.s so much.**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

*Kenny's Point of View*

The sound of Pat Benator's singing flooded my ears as I woke on August eighth. A smile slowly spread across my face as my crappy little phone sang the lyrics, _"We are young! Heartache to heartache we stand! Ahhh~ Ahh~ No promises~ No demands! Love is a battlefield… Woah~ We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong~! Searching our heart for sooo~ long, both of us knowing… Love is a battlefield."_ Kyle was the only one that knew just how much I loved this song. I sprung up from my bed and danced around the room. Today felt like a good start to this new school semester. Kyle still had my parka so I would have to settle. I pulled a t-shirt on and then put on a hoodie to cover my face. I grabbed some jeans to wear and stuffed my feet in some shoes by the door.

My phone buzzed as I left: _Walk me to school._ The last photo he sent me sitting above it drew my gaze momentarily until I snorted and slid the device into my pocket, jogging across the railroad to Kyle's house. "Hey!" Kyle stood outside with my parka in his arms. He looked so happy to see me. He held it up to help me get the jacket on. I fixed the hood over my other to fully cover my face. We began walking and I felt him grab my hand. This had to be the best morning I had had in quite a while.

"So," -his voice drew my attention down to him- "I still have the weed your brother left you and the next clue." Right! The scavenger hunt. I had forgotten about it with how business I had been the past month. The reminded me, I really should inform Kyle why I went to LA before it became a big deal.

We stopped in our tracks, "Kyle," -he slowly turned to me- "We can finish the scavenger hunt later. I need you to know why I went to LA." I gulped, my nerves rising and I took his other hand. "A studio asked me to be in a tv show called Spirits. Marjorie agreed to it right away because it would get me even more on the radar. It airs in January. I'm one of the side characters that fight against the Blonde Woman who wishes to enslave Wolf… It might be kind of confusing in the end, but I thought you should know. Trailers are set to air starting in September. They might also call me back to re-shoot scenes or do more if the character gets popular enough." Our texts during the past month flashed into my mind causing me to think about that photo of him again.

Kyle seemed in awe as he stared up at me until he jumped on me, giving me an embrace I wasn't expecting. "Congratulations! This is what you wanted, right?" He smiled up at me as he let his feet hit the ground. That reaction meant everything to me.

I caressed his cheek, "Can I come over to your place later?" His eyes were owl-like as he stared up at me and then slowly nodded.

He glanced away, pulling his face from my touch, "Just let me know when you're coming because my dad's been weird. Ike has been helping me out, but he keeps glaring at me or lecturing me about drug and safe sex. I don't-I don't need him to give me more of a reason for that shit. Are you okay with sneaking in?" I snorted, pressing more forehead to is. His small smile in return was all I needed to know everything would be fine.

We began our walk to school, my mind now flooding with the image as I let my eyelids drift shut. The left side of his face peeking out from behind the view of his raised ass. It had been one of the sexiest images he had shot. One of his hands was curled up around his left butt-cheek to spread the area open where everything could be seen – his asshole to the cock the hung between her thin thighs. Although what really caught my action was the light blush he wore, his face had almost matched the color of his hair.

When we arrived at school, the first thing I heard was Bebe's voice yelling throughout the halls. "Bitches! Line up and get the information for my amazing sixteenth birthday P-A-R-T-Y!" She threw a load of fliers into the air, grinning wickedly as she walked down the halls. "Come one! Come ALL!"

I chuckled, she saw Kyle and I coming in her direction. "Hey, you're coming, right?" She hooked her index finger on the front of my parka stuffing fliers into the clothing. Next, she turned to Kyle and did the say. "If you say you can't I'm going to be pissed! And, if you say your agent has you busy for the twenty-fourth, you're wrong! I already called her. Had to make sure my gal-pal could make it." She shot me a devilish look of success.

"Of course, I'll be there." Kyle and I were both removing fliers from our shirts until she stuffed more into them with a raised brow.

She glanced at us, "You two better be arriving as a fucking couple too." When she walked between us she smacked us on the asses. "Woo!" She flung her arms in the air, seeming to be in a strangely good mood. I would have to speak with her later.

I looked back at Kyle, "What does your schedule look like this year?" He removed a slip of paper from his binder and hand it to me. First Period: Creative Writing, Second: Astronomy, Third: Honors' English II, Fourth: Geography, Fifth: Geometry, Sixth: Drivers' Ed, and Last: French II. "Well, we have second, fourth, and fifth together." He snorted, glancing up at me as I handed him the paper back. I put my hand on the top of his head, smiling at him for a second before nodding and turning down a different hall.

Craig's Point of View

Great… The first day of the new semester. People hopped up to me with fliers as soon as I entered the school and I flicked them off in a quick response. Fuck, I didn't want to be dealing with school again. I would do whatever I wanted to do after school in my own time. Stan appeared beside me and I gave him a nod to which he returned the gesture.

Stan began speaking and I stayed mute, "Hey, man, you look really pissed this morning." I pulled out my schedule having just discovered what my mom signed me up for. He snickered, "Fashion. That's definitely you. You'll rock that class." I glared at him and he defensively held up his hands. "At least, Bebe and Butters are going to be in there with you." Oh my god, that thought somehow made it worse. Why couldn't Tweek be in there with me? "You should have signed up for Creative Writing, I heard from Kyle that Tweek is going to be in that class." I grimed, why the fuck, mom? The sarcastic tone in my head getting louder with each passing second.

He patted my back and disappeared into the Creative Writing room. This would be great- No, it would be a fucking fabulous year!

Wendy's Point of View

My fingers raked through my hair as I located a good seat in Speech class. I had plans this year. No distractions and drama. Everything would go smoothly where it didn't last time. The bells run and I heard the halls empty. The teacher introduced herself, and then the morning announcements took over.

 _Hello! And good morning, students! Welcome back to High School! And Freshmen, welcome to the new building! Today is August eighth! The weather outside is looking as though it might rain, so, I hope everyone brought an umbrella! For lunch, we'll be serving Cheese pizza or Spicy Chicken wraps with the side choice of corn and rice or a pickle and warm roll. Your dessert choices will be a vanilla frozen swirl cup or a mini ice cream sandwich. August sixteenth, we will be hosting a Homecoming dance in the school's gym! August seventh, the school will then be hosting a big talent show for all to show off their skills! Extra activities after school will begin next week. Anyone who is interested in signing up for anything sign-up sheets will be posted on the board outside the principal's office._

 _Now! Before I end this, I was asked by Mrs. Bebe Stevens to add in that she will be having her sixteenth birthday party the twenty-fourth! She's inviting everyone in the school… That's so sweet! Okay! Thank you, students, enjoy your day!_

Everyone glanced around awkwardly in the room until things were settled. The teacher drawing all the attention back towards the front where she could continue. When the bell rang, I got up and gathered my things, heading for the sign-up boards where I could begin my work.

I wrote my name on each sheet of the club I was in last year, and then signed up for office work where I could assist them when they needed the help. Next, I went to look at the talent show list. Wow… Three people had already signed up. Eric, Bebe, and Butters. Not a surprise there. I wrote mine and Red's name beneath theirs. We had discussed our idea over the summer and become quite excited about the concept. It was a complete one-eighty to what we did last year.

My body threw itself against the wall when Craig came running down the hall. What the– I threw my head back again when Kenny came after him. The pair would never change. I watched as Kenny jumped on Craig's back while he wrote, muffled protests coming from the other boy as Craig continued writing something. I watched Kenny slide from Craig's back, the brunette grinning wickedly and handed the other guy the capped pen he finished using. I shook my head thinking, ' _Poor Kenny_...'

Tweek's Point of View

"Agh! Henrietta, I don't know!" I rushed after her, glancing over my shoulder as we made our way to third period, but we hadn't located the room yet. For a moment it was looking like we wouldn't make it to class on time.

Henrietta grabbed my hand and pulled me around the corner, "Here it is."

We walked into the room hand in hand, Kyle already in a seat at the front between Butters and Token. Wendy and Red off to the mid-right switching papers back and forth. They already looked as though they had a year's work. Henrietta pulled me toward the back seats where we could relax until the teacher decided to take his position.

All class I felt unexcited and bored. Summer had brought me to the edge of my seat and I really wanted it back. Craig and I had grown closer, but nothing had changed since we went to that movie. It was killing me that I couldn't change anything. My fist clenched I had to be more determined if I wanted things to go my way. Maybe I could ask him to Homecoming? I snorted, there was no way that could happen. He would probably turn down that idea before I even put it out there. My note-taking got off track as I thought about my crush. But, then why the hell would he hold my hand if he doesn't like me?

Butters' Point of View

Alrighty! I had plans to fulfill and my-o-my that would be done! Our lunch break had come and so had my decision. I pulled the folded slip of paper from my pocket, placing it on Stan's lunch tray when he had his back turned talking to Kenny as he came over to join us. My gaze shifting to Wendy slipping in beside me. Shit! She would ruin everything.

I turned back to stare at the note trying to decide what I could possibly do in this situation. Kyle and Henrietta taking the last two empty seats at the roundtable. When Stan finally turned back, he continued to talk to Kenny until he reached for his role. One of his eyebrows rose when he noticed the new item on his plate. "What?" He smirked, but when he began to open it he stopped and pocketed the paper. "I'll read my love letter later." His chuckle was disheartening, but it was far too late to back out now.

Wendy bumped my shoulder, "So, the girls and I wanted to invite you over Saturday night for karaoke night and our sleepover. You have to come. Henrietta, you too!" She perked up, grinning at the other girl as she rolled her eyes leaning over to whisper something to Kyle. They're so close whispering things to each other like they're besties.

I bounced slightly, "Of course I'll come. It would be my honor." Wendy and my friendship began blossoming at Clyde's party in Stan's house. She had admitted to disliking me, but then we began talking through it. Our relationship might be a work in progress. However, things couldn't be working out better than this. The only thing that might send us off the path to friendship again is the fact that Wendy still held feelings for Stan; which I heard from Millie who heard from Lola who said she got the information from Bebe. But, I had learned not to trust Lola because she's a two-faced bitch when it comes to Wendy being that Wendy dated Token when Lola had a crush on him. If I sat down and had a conversation with every girl in school, I could easily gather a massive amount of information on each individual.

Stan's Point of View

After lunch, I went to my locker to grab my books for class but stopped when I went digging through my pockets. That's right! There was a note on my plate. Such an old school thing to do. Unfolding the slip of paper, I took in the words written in a beautiful script.

 _From B To S_

 _Let me embrace you as you let roses bleed from your eyes_

 _Let me carry you through the storm of denial_

 _My darling beauty of wonder_

 _My Gothic Prince, the knight I seek in the day_

 _Let me spoil you till you drown from love and care_

 _Have faith that I'll be there_

 _You hold powers all others fear_

 _Let me understand my dear_

 _Will you have my hand?_

 _Homecoming is near._

Who could have written something like this? B? B…? Obviously, I'm S, but B…? I glanced up seeing Butters leaving the cafeteria with Kenny. There's no way that's correct. Of course, that would explain why it's Kenny's handwriting. But then, it didn't sound like something either one of those two would come up with. I flicked the poem between my fingers. This had Henrietta's poem style all over it. Did those three work together? No, Henrietta wouldn't work with Kenny without Kyle being involved as well. She didn't care for Butters enough to ever think of the idea. I snorted, those four working together where I would go out with Butters. They must really care.

Well, I have my answer already for him. One of my eyebrows rose and I pulled out my notebook, deciding to respond the same way he asked me. This would be fun.

Butters' Point of View

My arms hugged a big lion as I stood at the door in front of the Testaburger's home. This reminded me of the time I had to dress up as Marjorine. Only now I wouldn't have to dress up as a girl to get inside. One of my hands darted out to ring the bell but stopped. I jumped, turning as Red bounced up with big bags slung over her shoulders. "Hey, Butters, how are you doing?" She stepped up beside, pressing the bell and bumping against my left side.

The door swung open, Annie wiggling around before grabbing our wrists to pull us inside. "Tonight is gonna be great!" She dragged us into the house yelling up the steps, "Wendy! Wendy! Everyone is here now!"

Bebe jogged out from the kitchen in a pair of sports shorts to show off her long legs and a white tank top. I blushed, I had never seen her breasts so revealed before. My gaze shifted to Emily who stood at the top of the steps. "Come on, the party is upstairs!" Red racing up the steps with Annie. I watched Bebe carry a tray of snacks and drinks upstairs. It felt awkward to be the only guy around. I hoped they knew even if I had a crush on Stan that I still liked girls. My arms tightened around the lion in my arms as I once again entered the female world.

When I entered the room, Wendy, Henrietta, Lola, Mandy, and Esther sat on the floor together. Red had already thrown her stuff down to get comfortable beside Wendy. Annie falling on the bed with a bag of chips in her arms. Bebe walked in next to me and bumped my hip with hers.

Wendy threw her hands up, "Hey! Welcome to the party, Butters." She smirked, slipping an arm around Red's shoulders. "We were just about to play a little truth or dare. You have to join. My parents will be back in no time with pizzas." I slowly sat down in front of her tossing my bag next to the rest.

Emily laughed, "truth or dare is so lame. Besides, we normally end up just talking about our crushes. Can't we just skip to the juicy bits of the night?" She rolled her eyes and wiggled her arms around, giggling following the strange gesture.

All of them began to get on the in a tight circle causing me to become confused. Mandy perked up, "Do you think Kyle and I would be a cute couple?"

Bebe scoffed, "that might be an interesting idea, but he's taken." She crossed her arms one-hundred percent serious. All the girls turned to the pretty blonde next to me. "Kenny and Kyle, duh." She threw out one of her hands seeming annoyed out there ignorance. I watched her eyes roll, "You guys know how Kenny and I had sex, right? Well, I found out Kenny actually has a massive crush on Kyle too." I listened to the dumbfounded gasps from Bebe's news.

Red pumped her fist and then clapped. "Yes! I knew it! I wanted to cast Kenny as the Prince in _The Little Mermaid_ and Kyle as Ariel, but neither of them would let me."

Lola interrupted with a loud clearing of her throat. One of her brows rose, "I honestly don't see what all the hype about a guy who always wears a dumb hat in. He never even speaks to us. Token as least pays us half a mind." Groans spread throughout the room. This must be a common topic for Lola to bring up.

Esther ran her fingers through her hair, fluffing it out and tossing it about, "I wish you would give up Token as a topic. He's just such… He's a player hopping from girl to girl as he does. Wendy, Bebe, Mandy… Some of us have been talking, Lola. It seems like you like sloppy seconds."

The brunette scoffed, "What the fuck? Wendy dated him after I told everyone that I had a big crush on the guy! Does nobody even remember that bullshit!?" She shot up, furious as tears began rolling down her cheeks. "Besides, what they didn't wasn't even dating! Token told me all about 'your time together'." Her attitude had become cruel and mocking. "Stop being a bitch to me because I'm happy and you're not! You just can't take the fact that another girl is one number in high school that isn't you!"

The room fell into utter silence. Honestly, it was the most terrifying and erotic moment of my life. I wasn't sure if they were going to start angry-making out or beating each other's faces in.

Henrietta abruptly rose with wide eyes. "I really don't know why I came. For some reason, I thought hanging out with girls plus Butters would be relaxing. This was the worst idea of my life." She went to the door but froze, "This is going to sound weird but you all need to hear it. Hanging out with a group of freaky people that proudly talk about their dicks is better than you dicks… Oh, wait. I should call you bitches because that's what you are to one another! I thought some female power would be awesome! Treat each other better." She yanked the door open and grabbed her bag to leave.

Wendy rose, "wait! Henrietta… You're right. This was supposed to be a fun night. Help you make it one." She held out her hand and the goth glared at her momentarily before sighing. Henrietta let her bag drop off her shoulder as she stepped back into the room.

Kyle's Point of View

The week before the dance and talent show passed quickly, Friday afternoon showing up fast. For some reason, the school felt the need to let everyone out early. People had become excited about the school's events and it seemed to be the talk of the town. It was actually good that we weren't a school right now though. I had gotten up the nerve to get the next clue to the hunt I had started over the summer. One way or another, I planned to finish this.

I sat with Tweek and Stan in my room. Stan had his head in his hands continuously heavily sighing causing to casually slip the clue into my desk drawer. As I turned to him, he spoke, "Dudes, I messed up." Tweek twitched hearing Stan speak and held his coffee defensively in front of him. Stan waved at the twitching guy, "calm down. This has nothing to do with you. I just… Butters asked me out and I never responded." My eyes narrowed and I couldn't help but be a bit pissed hearing this information. "I mean, I was going to! I had every intention of doing so. I just- I didn't. I chickened out." His hands raked up into his hair before his shoulders began bouncing. I could hear the soft sobs of regret and I winced at the unpleasant sound. "I'm such a horrible person. I think I should be alone right now." His arms dropped and I saw a look I knew too well.

Stan quickly ran out of my room. "Shit! Tweek… I'll meet you and Henrietta later tonight." I darted after him, but he was already gone. I jogged over to his home's front door, but for once it had been locked. "Stan! STAN! Don't do anything stupid! Stan! Stan?" Fuck. Goth Stan might make an appearance tonight, but Butters would be at the dance. He fixes Stan every time. Maybe he could work his magic again?

I walked back over to my place to begin getting ready for this disaster, kind of bummed out Henrietta and I had worked so hard on the poem for Butters. I even go Kenny to write it in his best script. It wasn't hard seeing as it was for Butters. I should have known Stan would fuck this up.

My eyes widened when I saw my dad talking to my mom in the dining room. One of his eyebrows rose and he sighed, turning to me, "Kyle, I heard Tweek is in your room." Fuck! "I think we're going to have a new rule. Nobody is allowed in your room. You can only be in the living room- not that that will stop you." I felt like my dad had started on this outrageous path that I couldn't say a thing about.

I heard my mom scoff. "Our son isn't going to go parading around with just anyone. Kyle is a good boy. Gerald, you're being ridiculous. Kyle, go up to your room and get ready for the dance with Tweek. I ordered a limo for you and your friends to ride over in." Dad turned to her with an astonished expression.

I'm so glad my mom is always on my side. I darted up the steps trying to ignore that _look_ shot at me by my father.

Kenny's Point of View

I had arrived at the dance early, but things had already become loud. Kyle and I had discussed coming together. In the end, we decided not to seeing as that would be like announcing we were boyfriends. My gaze rose seeing smooth legs swing out of a limo followed by a long, sparkly black skirt dropping behind them. I wasn't expecting this. Henrietta got out of the vehicle with a short undercut, having trimmed it to a spiky shoulder-length look with random pink throughout while the left side of her head was completely shaved. Her outfit was stunning for her figure and the new hairstyle framed her face perfectly. I had been blown away by this dark enchantress.

One of my eyebrows rose as someone followed her out of the limo. Tweek's usually messy hair styled and slicked back. I could tell the ends had been cut off where he didn't have as crazy hair. He wore a green button-down underneath a gray trench coat. His black dress pants fitted to his size unlike most of the things he wore to school. He and Henrietta looked like a hot couple together.

I froze seeing another foot drop out of the vehicle. Black slick shoes followed by dark green dress pants, and then a white button-up. His dark green suit looking great, but those red curls framed his face and stood out. I could feel my palms become sweaty at how dazzling Kyle looked in that outfit. Fuck, nobody would be able to draw my attention away from him. Those three looked like models! Screw whatever I had been doing. Every aspect of their appearances appeared to be done by professionals. Each wearing makeup to cause their features to stand out perfectly. Damn, I wanted Kyle Broflovski to be mine more than anything now. That's when I made a final decision.

Wendy's Point of View

Everything about the dance had turned out just the way I wanted it to, well, almost everything. My gaze landed on my last mission, Stan, but I froze at seeing something peculiar. Butters and Stan near the back of the gym. Nobody else was paying attention to the pair. Just a moment ago Stan had been alone. I watched Butters lean into him to whisper something in his ear. Stan's arms sliding around him. The music blaring in my ears as I stared at my dream guy with another guy. _"Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do~ Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do~ What are you waiting for?"_ My cheeks felt flushed and I slipped my arms around myself. I had been too focused on other things to pay any mind to the obvious.

Damn… Dammit! I slapped my palm on my face turning away from the romantic event.

As I walked to the exit I saw an unexpected face. He chuckled, holding out a hand to me, "You want to get out of here? We could talk." This seemed so weird, but his offer also appeared to be genuine. I slowly slipped my hand into his letting him take me away.

* * *

 **Final decisions and mysterious man! What will happen next? Follow to find out. Favorite to let me know people enjoy this!**

 **Review and let me hear thoughts that I'm doing things right. Also, I want to know what people think of a triple (three people in a relationship type deal). I plan on doing such a matter if there are no problems.**

 **Sorry, it's shorter than normal.**


	12. Final Decisions?

****A/N: I do not own South Park.****

 ** **M chapter! You've been warned!****

 ** **Anyone that's seen South Park knows what they're getting themselves into.****

 ** **Enjoy!****

* * *

Chapter 12: Final Decisions?

*Kenny's Point of View*

After the dance had finished yesterday, I had climbed into Kyle's window as he asked me to do where we could sleep together. My arms wrap around his waist as he presses his back against my chest. We had stripped of our tuxes until we were in our underwear. Our bare skin rubbing against one another, but this time it is different. We were tired from dancing and were in desperate need of rest. He rolls over entwining our legs to get us more comfortable. His arms slipping around my neck to pull himself closer to me. The sound of crickets had me under a spell as we drift off together.

"Woo!" Kyle and I jump awake as water splashes onto us. I stare at his dad as he stares at us dripping wet and cuddled against each other. Shit! I dart up, grabbing my clothes from the floor as Gerald drops the bucket to grab the bat Kyle kept by his door. Mother fucker! I throw the window open, to throw my stuff out until Ike came into the room by clearing his throat loudly.

Everyone froze as Ike blow a bubble with his gum. "Dad… What the fuck are you doing?" He crosses his arms letting his bangs sweep across his forehead. His strong jawline standing out with his short haircut. "Why can't you let Kyle, your son that does everything you want, have this one thing? Kenny makes him happy. Let him be happy for a while." I saw the massive blush on Kyle's face as he stares at his younger brother.

Kyle slowly got up from his bed, "Dad, if you will excuse us we need to begin getting ready for the show." He props his hands on his hips, seeming to have a new found confidence against his father, cocking his head to the side as he gave an innocent smile. Of course, it is kind of a weird thing to do in front of two of his family members in only briefs.

I put my coat on his shoulders glancing at Gerald. "You should put some clothes on."

He scoffs, grinning as he looks at me, "You're one to talk." He poked my chest, stepping at me as we got closer. Shit… I really want to kiss him.

Ike chuckles, their dad abandoning the room, "wow. So, you guys are boyfriends because if I stuck my neck out for you when you aren't even dating..." His eyebrows rose as he stares at us.

Kyle opened his mouth but stops, looking down at his feet, "We're still trying to figure things out." The red tint on his ears had my heart racing and I glance at Ike who just smirks at me with a knowing expression.

*Henrietta's Point of View*

My hands rake through Tweek's hair as I try to style the mess. He had just gotten out of the shower, how could it already be this tangled? "What do you do to your hair? You know, you should have been the one to get an undercut. Or, just shave off all of it where we never have to deal with this crap again."

Craig walks into the room with his arms crossed, "I like his messy hair."

I shove Tweek's head away in frustration. "You style and fix it then!" I got up from my seat and walk past the blue hat wearing asshole. I just couldn't seem to win! "I'm going to be downstairs with Pete, Micheal, and Firkle. Have fun." I waved at them as I walk down the steps to the kitchen where my three childhood friends were standing at the kitchen counter. Firkle playing with a knife, bouncing it between his fingers as he grins; Pete and Micheal whispering to one another until Micheal looks over at me.

Pete leans across the counter and picks up a mug pouring coffee into it. "How are the conformists doing upstairs?" I could only shrug as I got my own coffee staring at them. It just felt as though nothing was ever going to happen there, yet somehow as though I were losing my best friend. I had given up on getting him the guy of his dreams. They could just be forever locked in this weird friendship for all I care now!

Craig and Tweek came down the steps, "you guys ready to go to this dumb thing?"

Tweek snorted, looking at the tall guy, " _What_? You're in it too." The blond smacking Craig's arm stepping closer for a moment like he is about to kiss him until swaying away as Micheal pulls out his van's keys.

*Eric's Point of View*

The lights twinkle and only one thing is on my mind as I stood on the talent show stage. After a ton of bitching about Stan, I made a breakthrough with Wendy. We might actually be friends now. It felt strange to find stable ground with one another being that we've been enemies for years. She had said a few hurtful things at first. For example, she hates me and she's Roman Catholic. But, we got past it and decided to talk things out. Apparently, I had gotten nicer and less annoying. Maybe it was my weight causing me to be angry and irritating? No, that could never be the problem. Besides my belly had begun to return over the summer and I had remained the same- Awesome.

My lips move across the mic as I stood before everyone, "This routine goes out to one hell of a jackass." Shelly would never hear about this anyway. She's at college and I'm still in high school. We never said we couldn't see other people. Besides, did I really want to be Stan's in-law? Other girls were out there and Wendy had caught my eye. Maybe I could change her to be less… Wendy. "Now… I'm going to give everyone a massive warning!" I rake my hand through my hair, swinging my hips back and forth. The music blast, filling the auditorium. "Oh~ He's so sweet. Sweep you right off your feet and right onto his bed! Try to get into your head~" I jump, fanning my hands out as I began to slide back and forth on the stage, "She told her mama they're just friends." I swirl, spinning in a circle and thrust out my hips before glaring at the crowd. "Don't kiss that hoe he nasty!" Popping out a hip, I smack it hard and jiggle my ass. The entire time I sing I couldn't help think of two people that the descriptions of the lyrics fit.

*Bebe's Point of View*

My hips sway back and forth as I strut to the stage in my leather shorts. I had painted my lips purple for this performance. My hair had been teased and styled to one side. This would be a fabulous night. I grab my leather jacket, pulling it on over my v-neck tank top. My mood high and I felt like dancing which is good being that my performance is up next.

Clyde appears in front of me with a dozen roses. "Hello, my lady, I hope you break a leg out there." He slid the flowers into my arms pecking my forehead, but I am about to go on stage. This isn't helpful.

I glanced behind me and saw Kenny, "Hey, will you take these for me?" He walks over and took the roses. "Thanks. Just put them with my stuff." He shrugs, walking away with the flowers.

One of my eyebrows rose when I saw two masked figures walk behind Clyde. Who? It wasn't Craig and Kenny's performance… So, who would go this far to hide their identity?

I peck Clyde's cheek, "I'll see you later babe. I have to get on the stage. Cartman is done with his strange… whatever the fuck that was." Cartman steps off the stage panting after ripping his shirt away to show he had painted the word 'Nasty' across his chest.

The lights flicker as I walk out where the audience could see me and I heard my mom cheer. I bounce to one side with my hands on my hips. This would be easy and go smoothly. My hands slid up into my hair as I slowly waved my hips, moving across the stage by gliding my feet barely lifting them. It is important to me that this goes well for the dance team. This is my favorite Billie Eilish song. It starts slow and gloomy with a seductive vibe but then it burst into a badass beat. I pull my hair up above my head as I came to an end. "My boy, he ain't a man and sure as hell ain't honest~" I puff out my lips to momentarily look pouty. "You want me to be yours, well, then you gotta be mine, and if you want a good girl, then goodbye."

The curtain drops and I walk back to the dressing rooms where Clyde is waiting. "Was that a message to me?" My eyebrows rose when he starts claiming whatever the hell he wanted.

I rub my temples trying to figure out where to begin with how wrong he is. He doesn't even know my favorite song by now?

Token burst into the room. "Guys! You have to come see whatever the hell is going on because I doubt anything else will be… like _this_ tonight."

I follow Token and Clyde out to the crowd where two silhouettes stood behind the curtain frozen. This did seem highly strange. The shorter one slowly slid out stretching out his back and arm while keeping his leg up on the taller one's shoulder as the curtain rose to reveal them. The music starting up filling the massive room with an odd version of Hips Don't Lie. They both wore tuxes and masks that fully covered their faces. All I could tell is that one had blonde hair and the other locks of a raven.

This dance already seeming intimate, but it grew more and more into that direction. My heart beat fast as they twist together, moving their hips as one. It had become extremely sensual with the way they move and reach up to grab the back of the others' head turning to one another, but then the heat dropped as they spun away dramatically. One of these strangers definitely had the flexibility of Butters. My eyes went wide. He's a dance instructor and gymnast! Gosh, whoever he had chosen to dance with I had never seen such him move with such passion. Their chemistry high and bursting endlessly. This could not have gone any better for him.

*Butters' Point of View*

My hands wave over my head as I keep eye contact with Stan. We had been practicing for twenty-four hours straight. It didn't matter if we mess up now. But I am really hoping we could pull this off step by step. The beat had my hips hopping, swinging against his when he slips an arm around my waist. As we move I almost felt like we were back in the dance studio laughing at one another. Stan had no rhythm. He still danced like a robot but he had become smoother. I threw my leg up into his hand as the song ends where I could stretch. We were passionately pressed together after that rush of moving as one.

His hand drops to my hips as the curtain hide us once again. We walk backstage where Kenny is waiting with crossed arms. "Hey, Butters, who is your friend?" He glares at Stan and snickers.

"How did you-" I yank the mask away as I stare in awe at my best friend. Of course, he would recognize me. He should also know about Stan being that I have a crush on him.

One of Kenny's eyebrows rose, " _Really_? Only you pose that kind of flexibility in South Park."

We all chuckle and he leads us away around the corner to the dressing rooms. The three of us froze hearing Red's voice cry out, "I have a crush on you!" I see Wendy around the corner and glance at everyone else waving at them to back out of the room. The girls are up next and this just felt too awkward to be involved in.

Kenny grabs Stan and me by arms to pull us away to a janitor's closet where we could talk in private. Stan removes his mask once we were sure no one is going to interrupt. "Hey, man, what's up?" I felt his hand slip over my back sending chills through me.

My best friend brought me back to this world. He had a protective air about him and is glaring down Stan. "When did this happen?"

Stan snorts, "Last night. You should know the seeing as you helped Butters with the poem he gave me. And, at least, I'm doing something to be with the person I want unlike you. You two are just flip-flopping around doing whatever the hell you want! Neither of you will even admit you want to be boyfriends! YOU _JUST_ MAKE OUT AND TREAT IS LIKE IT IS **NOTHING**!" He throws his hands out and makes an odd sound to further show his frustration. He's clearly concerned for Kyle.

"What!?" Stan and Kenny stare at one another until Kenny sighs, seeming to give up, "Of course I want to be Kyle's boyfriend… We just haven't talked about it." The two stepping closer to one another.

Great. This is exactly how I want today to be. I wiggle my way between them to push them apart. "Fellas, please, can we just go back out there and watch the show? I believe Kenny is going to be going on soon." Kenny's shoulders drop as he grins down at me. We all nod and exit the closet together but I knew that conversation isn't over.

*Craig's Point of View*

After locating Kenny, I began the process of spraying body paint all over him making him a dark purple person while I had become a bright green human being. This felt like things were going to get beyond unusual. We high-fived fixing our clothing. We had gotten our hands on two tear away tuxes for the mess that was about to happen. Kenny had dyed his hair blue and put strange designs all over his face before putting on a mask that only covers the area around his eyes. It really didn't hide anything but his nice cheekbones.

Kenny jumps, fanning his hand before we walk out to see Kyle on the other side of the door. His eyes went wide and he tries not to start laughing at the sight of us. "Wow, I never thought I would see… whatever the fuck this is. I just wanted to wish you guys luck." He is definitely looking more at Kenny. Not that it matters. I understood the feelings between them. The only difference is that they were making out where Tweek and I had at most just held hands. Things couldn't be more the same, right? No, they had to know each others' feelings whereas Tweek and I didn't.

We walk with Kyle to the stage seeing Wendy run off the stage with her head down. Red blushing as she fast-walks in the other direction of backstage. This seemed really different. I am not sure what had happened.

Kenny grabs my hand, bouncing on stage and I couldn't help to check him out when he turned around. Perkiness is actually a strong attraction to me. Also, his ass is so defined in his dress pants because of the speedo he wore underneath. I pulled my eyes away and got into position alongside him.

The music began and we start swaying our upper bodies back and forth to the rhythm until it got to the main line when the woman yelled, " _Let's not make it complicated! Rules are meant for breaking baby~ Let's not make it complicated! Why don't we just go get naked?!_ " We rip our tuxes completely away to reveal everything underneath. It feels awkward to just keep dancing for a moment, but everyone starts screaming with enthusiasm for some reason. I could hear so much praise as we shook our asses. My heart pounding faster and I met Tweek's eyes for a moment as I whip my painted body around to the song about getting naked. This definitely felt like a strange thing for me to be doing. I think I hate it. This was a horrible idea...

*Kenny's Point of View*

After Craig and I's painted performance, I walk to the dressing room with a tear away tux in my arms. I stop when I saw Kyle relaxing in his Fingerbang costume off to the side on a bench. A stick rest between his lips as he seems to be napping. I drop the tux on a makeup counter and walk over to take a seat beside him. Leaning in, I whispered, "hey" and then I reach over to pull his sucker from his mouth. He flinches, watching me with wide eyes as I set the blueberry item on my tongue. "I'm sure excited to Finger bang-bang right into their hearts with our performance tonight." Kyle face-palms in response, but I could see the small grin as well. I pull the lolli from my mouth, "you want it back?" His face became covered in crimson while my tongue flicks over it openly. One of my arms slipping around his waist sliding the fruity subject of our conversation between his lips.

He let his tongue slide out moving around the bottom while keeping eye contact with me. Damn, this felt like some of the strangest flirting but I had to admit I am getting turned on. His gaze shift and he slid his hand over mine to pull the lollipop away. "You know, I think you should put some clothes on or..." he leans into me, breathing heavily but then he set back to stare down. "Go- Go put on some pants. We're in public." He glances at me with a red-tinted face shifting in his seat. I lean in to slowly kiss his cheek resting my forehead against his before getting up to go get ready for what came next.

I pull on my matching jacket and pull on the white pants Kyle had bought me for our FingerBang presentation. Seeing as the blue dye hadn't fully set I did my best to wash it out of my hair were blue streaks race throughout my platinum locks. I'm sure there are areas of my body that still had purple on them, but right now I had a show to put on. Bebe ran into the dressing room to do some makeup, giving my eyes a smoky feathered look and helping my 'key features' as she put it to stand out. Tonight, I am going to be in FingerBang as my alter ego, Dennis.

Stepping out of the small area, I strut to the side of the stage where Stan and Kyle wait on me. Stan shook his head and I step closer to fix his tie. "Let's go out there and do what we came to do. You can be annoyed with me later." His eyebrows perk and he snorts letting a smile sweep across his face.

Kyle's hand slips into mine for a moment to squeeze it. "Let's Bringin' da noise." The three of us began laughing until heading out on stage to dance and sing the NSYNC song. People overexcited to see Dennis in the group.

*Tweek's Point of View*

I blow a bubble staring at the stage as FingerBang finishes jumping around in their choreographed manner. It had begun to impress me less with what they could come up with. I cross my arms until Craig walks on stage in his old Red Racer t-shirt clearly nervous. "Hello, hi… ummm, this goes out to a special person. I hope they know who they are." My heartbeat quickens seeing him look at me momentarily. This couldn't be happening. I set up in my seat my full attention on him. I snicker hearing his pitchy voice ring across the room. Clearly, his singing lessons weren't going well. I just couldn't turn away though.

He sways slightly as he got more into singing, "You have~ STOLEN my~ HeaRT~!" He closes his eyes as he gave that note his all. I try not to cringe at his rusty vocals. I'm positive I just fell for him all over again.

Slowly, I rose to head backstage. It would take a second to get out there because they were rolling a piano out there for me. I meet Craig at the side and glanced behind him hoping they wouldn't move too quickly. "Hey, you did… You do better singing with other people." We both softly chuckle, I step closer to him for a second as I look down. Last talent show he kissed me. I returned the gesture, but now maybe… I glance up at him seeing the okay for me to go on and start. Not before I did this! I work up all of my courage and step closer, pecking his lips pulling back just to see his surprised expression before it disappears. Our moment disappearing as I rush out onto the stage. I took one last glance to see him smiling at me with his hands in his pockets. I bit my bottom lip and held up the ultimate gesture to win him over as I sat down at the piano. He rolls his eyes while his smile grew bigger. I had never seen that smile before. Shit, that had to be my favorite smile now.

I lean into the mic, "Hello, South Park, this is for the guy I'm crushing on!" All I heard were parents cheering and I'm pretty sure I saw a few bills being thrown at the stage. My eyelids fell shut, my fingers pressing onto each key slowly, "You always see the beauty in a passing cloud. You're the one who fixes me when I'm down~ and you don't think twice, do you?" Hopefully, my voice was coming out as soft and gentle as I want it to. "The way I always see you… I see you, hey you~" I palms began to get sweatier, my fears growing that I might have made mistakes. "Hey you, it's your turn to see the beauty in yourself." The song coming to an end and I knew I am going to have to face him again. I felt like I had made a huge mistake by kissing him. His lips felt rough and chapped, but he had applied a bit of pressure in return. That had to be a good sign. The pressure to do something building with each passing note. My eyes move to the opposite exit of the stage. There! I could run away and never hear about my problems! Perfect… I struck the last key and dart for the other side of the stage not ever thinking about bowing.

*Kyle's Point of View*

I strap my guitar on, making sure it is tuned and ready. I decide not to sing seeing as that's overdone, but instead to put an old skill of mine to use. Being that You Give Love a Bad Name is the best song I knew how to play, that's the one I decided to let everyone hear. My fingers slid over the thick strings on the neck of the instrument, the green piece shining beautifully. I walk past Wendy and Kenny on my way to the stage hearing something interesting. It sounded like he was begging her to make one last exception. One of my brows rose and I tried not to let it concern me at this moment.

*Kenny's Point of View*

There is something I had to do tonight no matter what. Stan had made a good point in the janitors' closet. I had long missed sign-ups so my only choice was to beg Wendy for a spot to end the show seeing as I never signed on for a solo act.

"Look, the only way you'll be able to go is if there's time. I make sure everything is over at a certain limit. I'm sorry, but there are three performances left tonight. You can do something while people are leaving if you really want to." She shrugs, clearly she isn't as upset about this situation as me, but that's fine. Her gaze moves to her clipboard, "Maybe I could hold everyone here for an extra minute. The Principal just wants to be able to leave where he can get to this party. Plus, he wants this to end in time for people to have dinner at a normal time." I clap my hands together, pleased with the news, and I quickly moved to kiss the top of her head.

I start to run off, but turned back to her, "Thanks, Wendy, sorry for kissing you." I had to get ready for my plans. I nod to myself beginning to move but then freezing for a moment. Fuck! This isn't the time to start getting nervous. Kyle had held my dick in his hand! You're going to get embarrassed about some public affection!? I took a deep breath before slapping myself where I could continue to function. This had to go well. I bounce into the dressing rooms to find something nice to wear. The white dress pants from the FingerBang performance and my parka should do the job.

People ran back and forth, I watched Jimmy's comedy routine trying not to sigh from the same old thing. And then Henrietta came on stage her normal pink streaked hair now a royal blue, but her face is still painted in black. She looks a bit more frightening than usual. She snaps her fingers and a heavy beat from the song Get Jinxed blast from the speakers. Her gaze glaring at the crowd until she jump-spins into the air before gracefully landing while slinging a leg out. A target board being brought onto the stage and she pulls a load of throwing knives from thin-air. Her expression sending chills through my body and I watch as she throws knife after knife at the center of the target. I will never piss her off! I promise this to myself.

After that frightening display finished, Stan came out to take a seat on the stool in the center. He clears his throat beginning to strum his guitar. He nods his head picking up the pace of his playing, "Let's get the story straight, you were a poison!" He snarls at the audience and I start to wonder why we let two of the angriest people go last. "It's NOT ME it's **YOU**!" He got up and dramatically kicks the stool over behind him beginning to yell into the mic.

Shit! Stan is last… Okay, I could do this! I got up heading toward the step backstage and Wendy steps out. "Hey, so I talked to the Principal annnnnd… Well, he said no. Sooo, I was thinking you could just go up there while people are leaving. I'll cover for you and make sure you don't get in trouble." I glance away. This plan involved Wendy getting in trouble for me; I didn't want that.

I smile, softly placing a hand on her arm, "Thanks for everything but we can just call it a night." Her eyebrows furrow and she frowns angrily. "What? I don't want you to get in trouble for me. Thank you for the offer, but no."

She sighs, "Alright, but you better not regret your decision." Her look of guilt made me feel even worse.

"Who knows. Maybe I'll just ask Kyle out at Bebe's party..." I look away not catching her expression of excitement but I heard the gasp. When I look back she wore a giant smile and had gone completely silent. "You're right, it would be tacky to ask him at one of my best friends' birthday parties." I bow my head as I rubbed the back of my neck. She grabs my hand to drag me along. This felt like an unusual situation.

*Kyle's Point of View*

It had been a long night and I never saw Kenny again. I rode home in silence. My dad hadn't spoken a word to mom about Kenny and me, but he had also quit speaking to me about most things. It is like he had cast me out for being me and that hurt. Maybe it isn't a good idea to be with Kenny? I mean, Ike had stood up for us… I just regret this causing my dad and me to become distant. I never realized how much it hurt to have somebody that's supposed to love you unconditionally turn away from you. Beginning to hug myself, I flinch feeling Ike's hand on my shoulder. It dropped and we laced fingers, my younger brother comforting me in the cold atmosphere of the vehicle.

When we were walking in the house, I saw my dad shoot me a look that made me feel like an intruder. Things feel like he is getting more and more rough towards me with each passing second. I had forgiven him for worse… for being a troll! But… Now that I thought about it… My fists clench and shook with anger. There's nothing in this situation to forgive! Maybe we need to forgive him for walking in on us, or we need to apologize for stripping in the living room! But that's it!

Rage courses through me and I jog to the stairs to lock myself away in my room. If my father felt **ashamed** of me then, maybe I should throw that shame back in his face! I glance out my window being able to see Kenny's small home in the distance across the railroad. My lips parted slightly, "I promise you, I'm not ashamed of our relationship whatever it may be." I look in the other direction to see Stan's house next door. Maybe the Marsh's would let me stay over for a little? There is a possibility of them understanding better. Stan's dad is very into being PC as our elementary principal had been. My eyelids drift shut and I could feel the stress of not knowing how to handle this taking over. I would go to Stan tomorrow and see what he thought.

My night feels sleepless and long. There is too much on my mind, it had become a sea of endless thoughts. Finally, at three o'clock, I set up and grab my phone. I stare at the screen desiring to text my parka-wearing-sort-of-neighbor, Kenny. He most likely wouldn't respond even if I did send him a message. I slowly type out a simple 'hey' and timidly pressed the send button. Within a minute he responds.

" _Hey, Kyle, I didn't think you would be up._ " I sigh, I should have known. He's probably out working as Mysterion saving people from the night.

I lay down and stare intensely at the screen in my hand. " _Do you want to come over and get some rest with me? I can't sleep without you._ " I felt kind of embarrassed to admit this, but it had become sort of true. His scent and warmth easily put me to sleep. I roll onto my side where I am facing the wall, but then I heard the window open and felt the breeze on my back. How long did it take for him to get here? He didn't even respond to me. Fuck… I hope this isn't a robber. My heart races; I feel a body slide into bed beside mine after the sound of unzipping and the clatter of his shoes being removed and the rustling of clothes had stopped. His jeans rub against my bare legs and scent sweeps into my nostrils. I tightly close my eyelids before sliding my arm over the one that rests on me, slipping my fingers in his.

"Date me." My eyelids flung open and I didn't move. "Kyle, I want you to be my boyfriend." He is kind of muttering so I wonder if he even wants me to respond. "This isn't a game for me. I know you probably think we've just been fooling around… but, I'm pretty sure..." He went silent and I felt panic rise until his lips press against my nape. "I… really..." His whispers faded away- My heart might have stopped. Where was he going with that? Damn. There is no way I could naturally roll over and respond to such a confession. His body shifts closer to mine where I could feel his breath hitting my neck his breathing changing as he fell asleep.

Kenny just… What the fuck was the end of that sentence!? I thought he might say _like_. I mean, how am I suppose to respond to that…? Fuck. I hope he thought I am asleep during that. Of course, he did say "pretty sure" for whatever he was muttering, so, maybe there's a chance he isn't fully committed? This is horrible! No no no, it is a wonderful thing but I had to figure out if what he had been about to say.

The next day, I woke to an empty bed. Kenny had already woken and left me. This felt more like a one night stand than a caring situation. I jump up from my bed to get ready to head to the Marsh residence. Stan had to be able to help me. I am sure he cared deeply for Wendy, right? I don't know but I need to talk this out with someone. Pulling my hair back into a ponytail where it would easily stuff into my hat, I grab my jacket to head downstairs where mom is holding her book club. I step awkwardly from side to side, "Good afternoon, ladies, have a nice day." I nod at the group before jogging to the door where I could escape. Although it is good to know Mrs. Marsh wouldn't be home.

I knock on the door of my super best friend's home, glancing around eager to just get inside. Stan finally opens the door and sighs, "Hey man…" His brow furrows, "You look weird… What's wrong?"

This had to be said, so, I just let it burst, "My-dad-is-being-a-jackass-and-Kenny-started-to-say-something-but-I-have-no-fucking-idea-what!" It all came out so fast and I could tell Stan had no idea where to start.

He held up a hand, sighing and opening his mouth thoughtfully. "I- I…. hmmmm. Why is your dad a jackass?" He slid his hands into his pockets trying to figure out what to say.

"I don't think he's okay with me being gay." One of my hands spread out over my chest feeling my heart aching at the thought.

A bang made both Stan and I jump in the doorway, the two of us looking in the direction to see Stan's dad sitting on the couch in his tighty-whities having slammed a beer on the coffee table. "Gerald! _How_ could that man do such a thing!" He rose approaching us clearly upset with this information. His hands slid over mine and I heard Stan close the front door. I had entered a whole lot of weird without realizing. "So, how did you find out you were gay, Kyle? Did the Asians tell you like they did for Tweek and Craig?"

Stan pinches the bridge of his nose, "DAD! That- That has never been how sexuality works! You were wrong to try and tell me that as a fourth grader." He shoves his dad embarrassed by his baffling question. "Look, how about you stay here for a week and give your dad time to cool off? He just found out. Give it time and he might come around." He looks back at his dad, "Is it alright if Kyle stays here for the week; just until his dad is in a better place?"

I watch Randy awkwardly scratch the back of his head and look away. "I- I don't know. I guess I can talk to Gerald throughout the week to help him cool off. In the meantime, you're welcome to stay in our guest room." I had no idea they had an extra room. Stan began shaking his head letting out a heavy sigh. "It's big… It's our redone basement, but it's a guest room now. We were going to try and make a homey inn with it, but you're family. We have to let you stay there." This is beginning to feel like I would be in the way if I stay here.

"Why can't he just stay in my room?" His dad shot him a look and I understood it right away. I'm gay. He could never allow **his** son to stay in the same room, I might turn him. It kind of hurt. I thought Randy would be more understanding than that.

Randy smiles, "besides, it will be good practice for when we do start getting guests to stay down there. We installed a private bathroom and there's a king size bed. My favorite part is that it's soundproof. Your mom and I have had our fun-" Stan held up a hand to silence his father. "You can also lock the door if you need to. I know how men are. Everyone needs to jerk-" Again, Stan silences the man.

"Thank you, Mr. Marsh. I should probably go grab some clothes and let my mom know I'm spending a week here." I smile, turning to go and heading across our joined yards. When I open the door all the women were clinking their wine glasses together whilst laughing. "Hey, mom."

She straightens up and smiles, "Kyle! What are you doing back so soon?" Her thin eyebrows rose and she took a sip from her glass.

I rake a hand through my hair, closing the front door behind me, and then walking over to her getting ready to lie. "Is it okay if I spend the week at Stan's? We have a big Geometry test coming up and we want to get in as much studying for it as we can." I smile feeling her pat my hand while she gazes up at me.

"Of course you can, Schoopy. Thank you for asking me before you just went off and did whatever." She grabs my hand to give it a motherly kiss. "Have fun! Don't just study. That's not all life is about." She releases my hand and sent me on my way. That seemed easier than I thought it was going to be.

Packing a bag of my things didn't take long. I would only need a few clothes, my toothbrush, hairbrush, shampoo, deodorant, glasses' cleaning supplies, and a secret of mine. My glasses case already in my pocket. I swung the bag onto my shoulder and head out back over to my new home for the week. My only hope is that Ike could last in our home without me. When I step back into the Marsh residence, Stan took my bag and walks away to the basement without warning. Randy now had on jeans while he continues to sit on the couch playing Stan's Xbox.

Stan returns with his hands in his pockets and my bag had disappeared. "I put your stuff in the- your room. Dinner will be ready around five. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen. Just make yourself at home." He disappears through the archway to the kitchen and I stroll in behind him.

It already smells great in here. I peek over his shoulder to see he had begun making spaghetti. The smell of the sauce causing my empty stomach to growl. "Did you need any help? I can cook pretty well." He shook his head going to stir the noodles to see if they were done. I never realized he could cook anything.

The day continues and dinner came, but that passed much faster than everything else. My fingers drumming on the dining room table, each Marsh had all gone in their separate directions. Being that Stan already had plans tonight, I told him to leave me alone and I would figure out something to amuse myself with. There is always… Mr. Marsh had told me the basement is soundproof. I glance over my shoulder where he sat peacefully. Stan's mom sitting beside him and flipping through a magazine.

I rose from my seat, "I think I'm going to go to hit the hay. I didn't sleep well last night." I gave a timid smile and walk to the door as they said their good nights to me. My palms were beginning to get sweaty. I close the basement door behind me and click the lock where nobody could follow me down. Mr. Marsh had given me permission to do this. No need to be nervous. My gaze moves to the thin window peeking into the basement and I sigh seeing they had hung a curtain. One of my hands press against my chest as I descend the steps to sit on the bed.

Maybe a shower wouldn't hurt? I pull my pajamas out of the bag and then went to the small bathroom they had built down here. It is nice and surprisingly spacious. I turn on the shower to let it run for a moment while I strip. Stepping into the cool water, I breath out slowly letting my eyelids close. The water raining down on my body not wetting my hair as I clean myself.

After the relaxing moment, I got out to go sit on the bed in silence. I pull out my phone to check if I had any texts. Nothing. My mind began wondering and I scroll through old messages until I come across Kenny and I's where we had been sexting. I glance up at the door and windows before wiggling a hand into my boxers. Stan had said to make myself at home. Besides, I hadn't done anything in the past month. My index finger clicked on my favorite picture he had sent. Kenny. The thought flashes into my mind as I began getting harder and harder from the photo of him. His expression is the cause of this being my favorite. It is extremely erect. Plus, not only could I see his _o_ -face but also his abs leading down to the fat erection he held in his hand. Ohhh~ shit… Another thought shot through my head. He wants to put that thing up my ass! I'm pretty sure it had occurred to me once before, but it almost caused me to panic more even as my fingers began poking at my asshole. If he wants to stuff that thing inside me I had to ready myself. Although, at Clyde's party here in Stan's house it had already entered me… Damn. My ass hurt like hell after that though. I gasp, my body quivering and I moan enjoying myself as my fingers began pumping and circling my hole.

A text causes me to freeze.

Kenny wrote: " _Hey, I saw Stan and he said you were staying over for a week. Did something happen at home? I hope you're okay._ "

My face immediately grew hot. Stan and Kenny saw one another? I glance down at my rock hard cock and spread legs. Shit, I need to calm down where I could properly think things through. I didn't want him to be concerned about me. I whimper, feeling my fingers pull out, my body shaking more now that I had started something that needed to be finished. This isn't the time to masturbate. I had to respond to Kenny.

Again, my phone buzzing drew my attention.

Kenny's message is short and simple: " _I'm heading over. I can crawl through the window in the Marsh's basement. See you in five minutes._ "

I flung up from the bed. Mother fucker! I grab my pants to hop into still having a major problem. Moving fast, I unlock the window before flinging my body onto the bed and pulling the covers up around my waist where only my bare chest could be seen. The guy that wants to be my boyfriend can't find me playing with my ass!

The window creaks open and I watch Kenny land gracefully on the far-off floor. His gaze turns to me right away. I rustle the sheets trying to make sure he couldn't tell that my pants were only half way up. This couldn't end in embarrassment. He strolls over to sit at the end of the massive bed. "Kyle, why are you staying here for a week?" One of his hands reaches out to find my foot, squeezing it gently. The concern in his voice causing me to shift uncomfortably. I am not sure I should tell him seeing that he might find himself to be part of the problem when my dad it the true problem.

His touch slips away as he got up, "I'm going to get you a shirt to put on where we can take a walk."

I lower my head trying to figure out what to say, but then I heard him rustling through my bag. My eyes went wide when I look up and saw him pulling out exactly what I was afraid of him finding. "Kyle is this…?" He stares at me pulling down his hood where I could fully see his intrigued face. "Where did you get this?" He waves the zipped up case around in the air while coming back over to the bed. His grin sending chills through me. He returned to being seated at the end of my bed where he could unzip the leather bound case.

No! I lodge out from my spot smacking my hand down on top of the case. He froze and I watch his cheeks go red from staring behind me. There is no way he could see my bare-

Mother fucker! How did I not see the mirror above the bed? Everything had been exposed!

Kenny set the case on the bed, not turning to face me after rising. "I think I'm just going to go. It's clear to me I have interrupted something."

"Wait!" I grab his arm before he got too far from the bed. "I don't want you to leave. Just allow me to get some pants fully on." He glances back at me as he nods and I notice his ears had even become a nice ruby tone. "Turn around Kenny," I demand.

He shook his head and we both flinch when my phone buzzes lighting up what I had been looking at. It quickly becomes my turn to get flustered, again. I grab the device, throwing caution to the wind by letting the sheet drop from my body and my legs wiggle free from my pants. Tweek messaging me to hang out with him after school tomorrow. This had to be the worst moment in the world. There is no doubt in my mind that Kenny had seen the photo of himself.

I look at him from the corners of my eyes. Dammit… That's what I was afraid of. Clear as day, the outline of his long erection ran down his left leg. I gulp. He came here to talk but instead, I aroused him. It made sense. We're only sixteen and everyone knew Kenny had had sex on his mind since, at least, fourth grade; and, I couldn't help but think of the fact he had had a 'fuck buddy'.

Taking a deep breath, I lean up and got down on the floor in front of him. "How about I help you out?" I shot him a wink while reaching for his jean's zipper. He steps back and put a hand on mine. My fingers slip past his to pull the zipper down slowly. This moment seems different from what I thought it would be. Bebe told me how he took control, but she had started it… I always thought when Kenny really wanted to he would make the first move. My fingers brush over the fabric. Maybe this is his way of telling me he didn't want me? But then, why would he say he loves me? My eyes narrow as I push his jeans low enough to pull out his cock. Something didn't feel right.

My eyes trail up his body and the expression on his face isn't one of desire. All I see is embarrassment and concern. His gaze held mine until my eyelids drift shut feeling one of his hands caress my cheek. Having this moment with him felt strange being that I am still holding his cock. Damn, what am I doing? I had heard sex is an extremely important part of a loving relationship. But, my thoughts kept questioning if it really is?

A need to finish what I began took over me. I began pumping over his shaft feeling his fingers sweep away from my face, and then I heard him groan. My eyelids flutter open as I lean forward to lick over his tan tip. I took in the sight up close. All the veins running through the meaty item in front of me got me harder. My saliva coating Kenny's dick from me rubbing my lips over the sides not wanting to try and stuff every inch in my mouth yet. One of his hands grabs on to my hair and I heard another long groan mixed with a gasp. That had to mean I am doing a good job, right? I set back for a moment continuing to move my hand around him. Maybe it is just my imagination, but it felt like he was already throbbing for release.

My other hand selfishly wrapped around my own dick where I could finish everything I began. I flick my tongue over the sides recalling the lollipop we shared the other day. The situation had really turned me on. My lips press to his tip until I took it fully into my mouth making sure not to rake my teeth against his member while gagging some as his head pokes the back of my throat repeatedly. His grip on my hair tightening and I felt his hips slightly move now. He wanted to push deeper into my throat. My hands stroke along his shaft faster until he smoothly pulls from my mouth. A lewd moan burst into the air followed by his cum showering onto my face and I felt myself spray the floor.

When I look up I saw Kenny appalled as he stares at me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to finish on your face." He crouches down in front of me pulling a cloth from his back pocket. I let him clean my face before leaning forward to kiss him. This is what Kenny wants, right? He wants someone to have sex with… Of course, I had stated over and over that we are not fuck buddies. I just couldn't figure us out.

His fingertips brush over my cheek to hold my face. He smiles at me and all I could see is his care for me. "I should let you rest." Without thinking, I reach out to grab his parka and bury my face against his chest. His arms circle around me until I felt him readjust where he could pick me up. The cushion of the bed pressing against my ass again. He settles himself back into his pants as he stood beside the edge.

One of my hands came out to grip his. "Stay." I couldn't bring myself to look at him now. All I could do is ask for him to stay here with me for a while.

His hand slips from mine and he set it on top of my head. "I have to go home tonight. I'll see you tomorrow at school. We should really talk then."

I quiver, clenching the edge of the bed while not letting him see my upset face. This is the first time I felt rejected by my family. All I wanted… All I _want_ would be Kenny. My eyes shot wide at the realization. When I look up he had already vanished, "I want to be with you too..." I let my sentence trail away and I laid down on the bed.

*Kenny's Point of View*

I had become riddled with guilt for abandoning Kyle, but I knew I had to be home for Karen last night. She had requested to speak with me and it had actually been about some pretty important things. Of course, my mind still wandered back to the leather case Kyle hadn't let me unzip.

The fact Kyle gave me a blowjob without making me beg for one had me really concerns too. There definitely had to be something wrong. My hands slid over my jeans as I stroll over to Stan at school on Monday.

"I'm sorry about Saturday. I just know how much Butters likes you..." He snorts and we clap hands together to pull one another into a hug. I cross my arms after we pull from the embrace. "Now, please explain to me what's going on with Kyle."

His sigh told me he wasn't sure if he should. "He has a lot going on. It seems his dad is giving him trouble about being with you." He didn't look at him and I knew why. I probably had an expression of horror on my face. Kyle's troubles were my fault? One of my hands rakes through my hair and thoughts began to race throughout my head endlessly. If Kyle is having family problems because of me maybe us being together isn't a good idea… Not that I could take being away from him.

When my hand fell from my face I felt a hand smack me across my face. "Don't you dare think about abandoning him during this! His father is being a jackass and saying you'll run off at the first sign of trouble. Don't prove him right that you're a loser!" He had stepped up closer to me with his hands propped on his hips.

He's right. This had to be handled properly.

* * *

 **The next chapter is going to have more Craig and Tweek! Things going to be super great!**


	13. Black Out

****A/N: I do not own South Park.****

 ** **M chapter! You've been warned!****

 ** **Enjoy!****

* * *

Chapter 13 : Black Out

*Kenny's Point of View*

Laughter flourished throughout the party, I sat on the couch with my arms spread out over the back of it watching everyone. Stan chatting with Butters and Jimmy. Cartman sitting on the floor, the coffee table in front of him and Wendy to his left. Tweek had his hands in his pockets while speaking to Kevin, Token, and Clyde. Red huddled with Lola, Emily, Millie, and a few other girls in the corner. Kyle and Henrietta outside on the front porch. The number sixteen everywhere in the room with red balloons strum against the walls. A soft snicker left me as I noticed Henrietta had gotten braces… That must suck. But, what had to suck more was the fact Kyle had gone back to his home yesterday to deal with his dad. It wasn't like we had really spoken since he gave me head.

Craig came over and plopped down beside me. His eyelids fluttering, "Dude, I can't get a word in the Tweek because if I try to flirt with him in front of everyone… Well, that would just be embarrassing." His cheeks became flushed and I ran one of my hands down his arm trying to comfort him. His pouting expression making my chest tighten. It made me feel horrible for him, but I had a bigger problem on my mind. His face fell into my chest as he groaned and I patted his head trying to relax him. Sometimes it probably looked far more like we were flirting.

One of my eyebrows rose when I heard Bebe snickering as she strutted out of the kitchen with a bottle in hand. Her blonde hair curling on her shoulders and the rosy red of her dress standing out gorgeously.

*Bebe's Point of View"

I merrily raised a glass bottle in the air, "Everyone! It's time for one of my favorites games!" Wiggling the object around, I strutted to the center of the room before taking a seat beside Wendy. "Gather around and we'll play spin the bottle!" My shoulders began bouncing as I giggled giddily about the idea of playing the simple game. "Rule one: whoever spins the bottle has to kiss _**whoever**_ it lands on _no matter_ what! Andd… That's the only rule!" I flashed a smile before sitting the item down, giving a hard turn to the bottle.

My gaze moved across everyone taking in their expressions as the bottle turned. Finally, the object slowed to point at Kenny. Fuck… Clyde is probably pissed. I gave him a side glance to see he had looked away. The floor creaked as I pushed myself up to go to Kenny. He wasn't really paying attention as I drew closer. This had become increasingly uncomfortable. I watched one of his hands slip up to pull the flap covering his mouth away. I crouch in front of him while he continued to sit on the couch to slowly press our lips together. It only lasted a second but I could hear the mumbling of the girls. They had to be judging us and thinking about how I had cheated on Clyde with Kenny. Once I pulled back, he smoothly covered his lips until leaning down to spin next.

Everyone gasped, but I just glanced at Stan when the bottle slowed to land on him. Dammit! Kenny dramatically rose, holding a hand out in Stan's direction which he hesitantly took trying to figure out why he was being pulled into Kenny's arms. Stan's arms slid over Kenny's chest the pair stepping closer together. What was about to happen here? Everyone watched as Kenny caressed one of Stan's cheeks and I got a glimpse of Kyle as Kenny pulled away the fabric covering his mouth. Stan stepped closer where they could move their mouths together. Kenny's hand pressed against the back of Stan's head to better hide his face and he grabbed Kenny's shirt tightly. When they pulled away, I heard each of them begin to chuckle. There had been zero sexual chemistry in that kiss. I'm sure they would be friends forever. A light blush crossing my face when Stan reached for the bottle.

Stan froze when the bottle stopped to point at Kyle. "I- I don't really..."

One of my eyebrows rose, "but you wanted to kiss Kenny?"

*Craig's Point of View*

A snort escaped at the sight of everyone kissing each other. Damn, I'm sure as hell glad that the bottle hadn't landed on me. After Stan and Kyle exchanged a brief kiss, he had to peck Cartman's lips; I understood the look of pure disgust that crossed his face before and after leaning in. But, that wasn't even the worst of it. Cartman spun ending on Red, Cartman insulting her first by mumbling a comment against gingers. Red spinning to land on Wendy, who spun Butters… It just seemed never-ending. I didn't really understand how this was fun for anyone. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Tweek sitting in the circle, I was here for one reason… Fuck, I was kind of glad it hadn't landed on him though. If someone else kissed him before me, I would keep wondering who did a better job?

My gaze shifted back to Butters as the bottle stopped to point at me. NO! I glanced between us to slowly gulp as he moved toward me to push our thin lips together. His were a bit dry, but I tried not to think about it too much just wanting him to pull back. I quickly spun the bottle wanting this misfortune to be over with. The glass tip pointed to Stan who deeply sighed in turn with me until we just got over it. We only had to push our faces together for a second. My upper lip rose with distaste at seeing the bottle point at me after Stan spun again… What?!

Everyone froze when Tweek burst up to run out of the front door. I couldn't help but yell after him, "Tweek!" Shit! It had started snowing again outside. I grabbed his coat and my own as I raced after him wanting to desperately know what made him run out in the first place. I could see a blond head of hair across the street and heard him coughing. That wasn't a good sign. "Tweek!" I ran across the road calling for him until he turned to me with tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Swiftly, I tossed his coat around his shoulders wanting to get him warmer.

He slowly popped his arms into the sleeves of the coat gazing up at me. His rosy lips becoming pursed while he stared at the ground defeated, "I just got so… I don't know. I didn't like having to watch other people get to kiss you." His gaze rose to lock with mine. It felt as though my heart froze in that moment. One of my hands reached up to rip my hat away from my head where I had a reason to look away. I had no idea what to do. "Look, I know this is no fairy tale and none of my dreams will ever come true, but… this feeling – I just—I can't stop it. This truth I live is exhausting. I like you and I always have!" He bit his bottom lip tenderly before softly coughing, "I thought for a moment there might be a chance you felt it too."

A breath of relief escaped me as I put my hat on him to warm him up more while pulling his face closer to mine. I pressed our lips together passionately until they were rapidly moving together. Once the kiss ended he buried his face in my chest and grabbed onto the sleeves of my jacket. "Tweek Tweak, I've liked you for a long time." His big blue eyes peered up at me while the rest of his face remained hidden within the fabric of my jacket. This had to be the best day of my life.

He stood up on his toes to peck my lips once again. Oh god, I would never stop kissing him. My arms tightened around his waist feeling him press into me tighter. He pulled an inch back letting our warm breathes mix and cloud in the cool outdoors as one. The red that had spread up to his ears had settled down to just stain his cheeks. I pecked each cheek, his nose, chin… I just had this overwhelming need to kiss every inch of his sweet face. His nose rubbing against mine as we gazed at one another. I softly whispered to him, in desperate need to make him mine, "Be my boyfriend." He eagerly nodded, leaning in to peck my lips more. The world forgotten to us now that we had finally come to a happy conclusion.

A creak from the doorway made us look over to see everyone begin to clap. Kenny calling out, "Baby! It's cold outside!"

Our bodies spreading apart leaving only our fingers entwined as we made our way back inside. I noted Tweek's embarrassment from the corner of my eyes. Maybe I would admit to Bebe that I enjoyed her party this time.

The party went on late into the night, Bebe even bringing out some whiskey for us to slurp down. The music seeming to get louder each passing second and I began wondering if this party would ever end. Tweek had gone off somewhere and I grew curious about his location. I began knocking at all closed doors until hearing soft moans coming from one of the bathrooms. This couldn't be good. I almost wanted to peek in and make sure no one was taking advantage of a drunken Tweek, but then he stumbled over to me to slung an arm around my shoulders as I slouched down.

My eyes narrowed suspiciously at him and he giggled drunkenly hearing the gasp from the other side of the door. I placed my index finger to his lips to quiet him and gingerly knocked on the door only to be ignored. My heart began to race! What if someone was taking advantage of someone's drunken state? The worry consumed me until I threw open the door to see a flustered Kyle pinned against a wall with one of his legs slipped along a cheeky Kenny's waist who intern held Kyle's erection. FUCK! This had to be embarrassing! I slammed the door shut quickly trying to forget the image. That was awful. I would never speak to them about the situation ever. They could do whatever the hell they wanted!

As long as that's the only strange sight I came across tonight everything would be fine. I made sure to keep Tweek alongside me until people began exiting the Stevens's residence. As I walked through the kitchen, one of my eyebrows rose when I saw Butters and Wendy chatting away sitting on the back porch. They never seemed to get along very well. Maybe a lot of change was coming to South Park? I shrugged it off to leave with Tweek.

When we began to stroll under the cool night sky, I felt a gentle touch as Tweek carefully took my hand to entwine our fingers. I gulped and glanced at him to take in his rosy expression that stared straight ahead. The quiet of the night helping to make us feel as though we were the only two walking home tonight. His wild blond locks continuing to poke out at random from under my chullo hat. I almost couldn't believe this was happening. Maybe it was just because Tweek's a light-weight? But, our kiss happened before then… I had to stop doubting myself.

I felt him squeeze my hand and I looked at his thin face, again. "So… Hey, I was wondering..." He glanced at his house as we came to it and I noticed a soft blush come to his cheeks. "Did you want to sleepover instead of going all the way back to your house? I mean, we walked past your house, too… seeing as you live closer to Bebe." His eyes seemed to get bigger as they reflected the night sky.

My throat became dry as I quickly nodded, trying not to seem overeager, and he led me through the shop to the living quarters above. I felt him tug me again to lead me to his simple room. I took in all of the items lying around. He had some of the dumb things from our childhood hung on the wall and a picture of us in our superhero costumes together. My eyes widened only for a moment until he handed me some clothing. His soft voice, whispering to me, "Those are only pajama bottoms, my dad's. I couldn't find a shirt." My eyes moved between him and the fabric, it wasn't as though I slept in a shirt anyways. Damn, this would be my first time in a long time to stay over at Tweek's. I hope I didn't seem too excited or nervous.

He disappeared to the bathroom to change while I swiftly threw off my clothing to get in the thin material of the bottoms. They didn't cover my ankles, but they would do for one night. When he returned I felt myself gulp at the sight of him in his adorable space pajama set with my hat still on. Fuck. He gestured to his full bed against the wall seeming far more nervous than me.

I slowly climbed under the sheets and got comfortable on my back only for him to slip in beside me. I felt one of his hands slide over my chest sending a chill up my spine. He wasn't… No, he isn't Kenny. There's no way Tweek wants to get physical when we just started dating.

My head slowly turned to see him nuzzled against my side gazing up at me. Our lips a breathe away until I gave him a slow peck wanting the tender feeling to wash over him and blow his mind. There was no way I would push him. Of course, it wasn't as though I was interested in moving fast either. Tweek is too important to me to lose him now. I only hoped he didn't feel how fast my heart is racing within this moment. One of my hands slid up to caress his left cheek with my right hand. He leaned up to peck my lips once again. His fingertips running freely over my bare chest causing me to shiver from his cool touch. This all made me so happy.

The last thing I had to do before falling asleep was to kiss his forehead. He had to know just how much he means to me. His warm body pressed into me as we cuddled together to rest. My arm slipping around his waist to pull him in tighter. His scent filling my nostrils as I began to drift off letting my mind shut off.

The next morning the smell of coffee had taken through the air, but also Tweek. My cheeks felt warm as I opened my eyes to gaze at the blond in my arms, my boyfriend, my Tweek. Those are such cheesy thoughts. But damn, I'm so fucking happy!

I heard him softly groan as he moved against my chest, one of his hand balled up as it laid on top of it. His face nuzzled against me before peering up to meet gazes. A smile slowly spread over his face, "For a moment, I was afraid I might have dreamed all of that. You're really mine, Craig Tucker." His hand slid up from my chest to caress my cheek pecking my lips. My hands locked onto his thin waist to hold him close. His nose rubbing against mine as we pulled apart, "Are you hungry? I don't think spending all day in bed would be a good idea. Of course, I'm just surprised my parents let me stay in bed this long." He placed each of his hands on either side of me to push himself up. Tucking some of his hair behind an ear, I grinned, deciding to toss him onto his back as I began tickling him. His laughter rang through the air and I felt my heartbeat quicken. He had begun laughing so hard that tears came to his eyes as he laid staring up at me with a massive smile across his face.

One of my feet slid off the bed to the floor and I pulled him up with me. "You're right, let's go get something to eat." I jumped when the door swung open but smiled at his parents until becoming embarrassed seeing as I realized what this looked like. Of course, I was wearing pants and Tweek had on pajamas, but it probably still looked bad.

I flinched when Tweek leaned in and pecked my lips before walking on ahead without a care. This felt unreal, yet it made me happy. I grabbed my shirt from yesterday where I wouldn't be the only shirtless person at the table where I could head to the kitchen to see the Tweak family. They all seemed so happy together. Tweek's cheeks looked rosier than normal. My heart thumped, tightening in my chest to see my love in such a manner. My eyes shot wide at my thought. What the fuck? My love? Where the hell did that come from?

A softness flooded through me at the realization. It's true though. The corners of my mouth twitched and I felt my lips stretch up into a big smile as I watched him back his plate. Damn, that's fucked up… I just got him, but he's all I've ever thought about. It has to be true.

Taking the last seat at the four-person table, I began fixing my plate casting glances at the amazing person beside me. Finally, everything could be boring and I could be so happy.

*Wendy's Point of View*

I flung up in my purple room and quickly became flustered at the feeling of my nude body. What the hell? I clenched the sheet to my chest as I looked around. My body cringed when I didn't see anybody. Who did I sleep with? Did I sleep with anyone!? Did I just sleep naked?

My eyes shut tightly and I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes. SHIT! I didn't remember a thing! Let's see… I danced with the girls most of the night. Went to eat in the kitchen, but… A pain shot into my other arm as I moved it. This was from the fight. Wait! Yeah, I remember fighting Eric. I gasped, we wrecked Bebe's kitchen because we had a big fight in there. I winced again at the pain. He might have broken my arm. What else happened? The pain didn't kick in until now because of adrenaline? That had to be it. After the fight, I stumble to the back of the porch to be alone. Although, someone came out to check on me… Who? My eyes narrowed as I recalled blond hair, but I also remember black hair that wasn't mine. Butters! He and I talked! I can't recall a thing after that.

*Kyle's Point of View*

Cold. Hard. Sticky. Those were the three words to best describe my state at the moment. I began to lean up to check out my surrounding before a throbbing pain rammed into my head. I'm probably lucky it's completely dark in this room. My clothes are still on, but my pants are unzipped and hanging open. I felt my limp dick on display. This looked like Bebe's bathroom. I guess this is where I ended up at the end of the party. Lucky me.

I slowly got up, uneasy and fumbling over myself. I fixed my panted, slipping myself back into place. This is just great. My family had probably become pretty concerned about me. A tear ran down my cheek as a strange sadness swelled up from within me. How had I become like this? I used to be so serious and straightforward. To be this person that went out of control felt so different. It's growth, but it's so frightening to become a person I didn't know. Maybe that's why dad wasn't happy with me… I leaned against the sink in thought.

Kenny. This all has to do with him. When we began being so affectionate with one another everything changed. We've been friends for so long. I was never ready to look at him like this, but he makes me feel so naked. Not in the manner that my clothes fall away, but more of he sees everything about me without even trying. I trust him. But, there's this thing nagging at me. Not just my father, this feeling in my gut.

The door to the room flew open and Bebe froze at the sight of me. A soft smile springing across her features when she noticed my teary state. "Do you want to talk?" One of her hands raking through her long hair as she stepped closer to me. Yeah, talking would be nice. I reached out to take her sleeve where she could lead me out of the room.

*Tweek's Point of View*

Monday at school, I felt a heat rush through me at the sight of a charming Craig strutting through the hall. He hadn't seen me yet, but he looked so popular… Somehow he also looked like he was walking in slow-motion. His jeans sagging in all the right places and he'd slicked his long black locks back after leaving his hat with me. He high-fived Kenny when they passed one another. I could barely handle this. He kept getting closer and it felt like my heart was about to explode. Maybe I needed a doctor? Finally, his gleaming gaze landed on me and his smile grew bigger somehow getting more charming.

I felt my face boil as I returned the smile, walking towards him until I felt his arm sweep around my back to pull me close. That wasn't where it ended though. He pecked my lips, but only for a second as though to let the world finally know that I am his and he is mine.

Once we slipped apart to gaze at one another in our fluffy state, my heart seemed to calm and I realized how much I had been holding my breath from waiting for this moment. It seemed too perfect. Hell! It seemed so much better than I could ever ask for. I quickly leaned up to peck his nose, never wanting to leave this moment between us. That was until the bell rang and I twitched back into reality.

*Henrietta's Point of View*

That party had made everything weird. Not Tweek and Craig, but everyone else… It was like they were still drunk or just couldn't remember. Luckily, I didn't drink much. I prefer smoking to liquor. Not that I didn't take a few sips, but losing my mind wasn't really something I had any interest in. Thus, I got to see everything that happened the night of Bebe's little thing. I had thought about bailing out, but something in the back of my head told me to stick around and make sure nothing got too out of hand. Fortunate! I got to know all of the secrets. If I were some type of scientist, I'm sure there would be a way to prove something crazy South Park related happened that night. I refer to it in such a manner because only strange things happen here. Thus, nobody will ever know what occurred at the Stevens' residence because the mere thought of bringing it up made me feel like a horror would explode and unfold.

*Kenny's Point of View*

The day had disappeared, but I tried to move on from the forgotten day as though it were any other day. Nothing had happened. Everything had to be normal. My gaze moved up through the halls to see Kyle down the way with Bebe. Fuck. Something happened! Every inch of me had been screaming it, but I couldn't remember. There was drinking… That's all. No, there was Kyle. I did something to him.

His head slowly turned for him to cast his emerald eyes on me, but he froze only to quickly look away. I guess we aren't anything now…. Does he know why he's mad at me? He must know. Kyle never does anything without reason. Goddammit! What the hell did I fucking do?

One of my hands clapped against my face as I tried my best to bring back that night. There had to be something… Or, maybe he thinks it's time to move on from what we're doing? I froze hearing my heart hammering away at my chest. I would do anything we wants even if it means staying away. We would still have classes together, yet if he wanted to avoid me I would do everything I could to help. My chest tightened and I felt my bottom lip quiver. This wasn't the time or place to be sad! I shook my head before getting to class.

During Music Appreciation, I noticed Henrietta watching me with this weird look. She almost looked angry, but there wasn't a fire in her gaze. When the class bell rang, I got up to rush to her side. "Hey, do you know something?" I gently grabbed her arm giving her a pleading expression. The look of surprise I got shot was replaced fast with annoyance. She shook her arm free, snickering and for some reason that made me snap. "You do, don't you? Come on Henrietta, please, tell me something! If you've ever felt this way… Am I the only one left out? It's ripping me apart! I'll do anything to know what's wrong!" She had grown silent just to stare at me. All I could do is let my shoulders drop. There was no way I would get any information from her. The words left my lips softly, "Sorry to bother you…" -only to grow quieter with every second- "I just wanted to know- I.. love him."

I flinched feeling a gentle touch come over my arm. The sight of Henrietta's concerned face making me feel worse. She nodded toward the back of the school where we could escape the building.


	14. Heartache

**A/N: I do not own South Park.**

 **I know it's a short chapter but I did like typing this. It just took longer than expected and I apologize now for that.**

 **Thank for reading!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Heartache

*Henrietta's Point of View*

I flicked at my lighter trying to get the flame to show. This was about to be an annoying shit show. McCormick and I sat in the gas station parking lot ditching school together. After lighting up I rested my elbow on my knee, cupping my face as I watched the tall guy pace back and forth. "He's mad at you, but that doesn't mean you can't fix it." Pushing myself from the ground, I glared at him trying to figure out what else I could possibly say in this situation. It just seemed awkward and I didn't welcome it into my life. "Want to?" I held my pipe out to him letting him take a drag. He didn't cough or anything, which surprised me because I had never seen McCormick smoke.

Damn. This just wasn't a good idea. I grabbed his arm and began to drag him behind me. Maybe if we did something fun his mind would drift away from the fact Kyle might be through with his lame ass.

I stopped and turned to him, "I'm taking you somewhere and you have to promise me you won't tell anyone about it." My finger waved in his face seeing his kicked-puppy eyes. His slow nod was good enough for me to keep going until we got to a building in the 'poor area' of town. I pulled a set of keys from my purse to unlock the thick lock holding the door closed. "This place is owned by my Uncle, but he mostly uses the upstairs and said I can use the downstairs for whatever…" I sighed heavily, pushing the door open to a nicely sized room with a fully mirrored wall. "It's soundproof, so, I dance in here where nobody can see me. I've done other things, for example, throw my knives. But, I know you're in the school dance club… So, go wild." I gestured openly to the clear area watching him slowly step into the room.

The idiot reeked of sadness which said a lot seeing as he normally had a pretty positive attitude even when he died, not that anyone ever seemed to say anything about that bullshit. He unzipped his parka to carelessly toss it to the side showing off his toned body and handsome feature. A grin crossing my features momentarily. How many lives did this conformist live? How alter egos did he have? Maybe this just helped out my theory of him being Mysterion seeing as he's Dennis M. That famous model guy the girls squeal and gossip about. My curiosity about this idiot kept piling up. Honestly, he's not _that_ hot… Although, that could be the lesbian or asexuality talking from within me.

I shrugged and stripped of my leather coat down to my leggings and tank top to stand beside him. He cleared his throat, glancing at me, "Can I just pick a song and we let the music take control?" He rose his shoulders slightly and I shot him a grin. This might be more fun than I expected.

The song Unsteady filled the room, so slowly we moved before going faster with the beat. My hands ran into my hair and I saw his chest pushing in and out to the dramatic rhythm. As I listened to the lyrics, it made me wonder if he chose this song for a reason. This could be the way he's feeling right now. I invited him into me, pulling his body towards mine wanting to help and mother him. His hands slipped over my hands and I felt him sheltered. My eyes went wide at his expression. I thought I was seeing an upset angel for a moment about to burst into tears. There was this amazing glowing originating from his tears. The paleness of his blond hair just caused him to look even more glorious.

I gasped as I got lifted into the air, watching him more before pulling me back into him to lead the way. My heart throbbed in concern for him to see his hurt face again. Did I care for McCormick as a friend? As the music came to an end, he curled into my chest and I held him as he began to cry in my arms. He must really be terrified of losing Kyle. My painted nails raked into his hair slowly to soothe him while I watched his body shake in defeat.

*Kenny's Point of View*

Sweat dripped down my brow as I stood in the studio of the school, whipping my head back and forth to the beat. There had been nothing else to take my mind off things besides dancing thanks to that time spent with Henrietta. It would probably be the best thing I could do with my time being that Kyle hadn't spoken to me in a week. The mere idea of him hating me driving me insane. Thus, I had been trying to keep busy. School, practice, work, and Mysterion having kept me plenty occupied.

My leg flew into the air right as the song ended and I could feel my chest pounding. I went to grab my water before heading out to go to my job as Dennis. My agent had set something up for the weekend. I stopped caring what the work was a long time ago just as long as I got paid a good amount. Karen's college fund had gotten quite a bit of cash into it. I had been going to a nice grocery store lately where her lunch could be better. Not just a ham sandwich, but she even got to have little bags of chips with it. It got me super giddy just to think about. Living the good life! I had begun splitting my checks between savings fund and Karen's college to make sure she could have nice things.

As I stepped out of the studio, my heart seemed to freeze. Kyle ran into my chest causing us both to stop in our tracks. Why did we always have to be so awkward with one another? His eyes shot away, but he continued to press against me. I could tell he hadn't been sleeping well. There were bags under his eyes. That made me concerned.

"Kyle," I slowly took a hold of him and he looked at me. All I wanted was to hold him here forever. That felt like such a lame thought, but it had become true beyond what I could ever imagine. "Can I come over tonight?" I slowly began to reach up to cup his face until Bebe waltz up to pull him away from me. The look she shot me ice cold, sweeping him past me into the studio where they could practice. What had I done to piss Bebe off so much? Hell, now Henrietta and I were getting along and Bebe had become pissed with me! I don't understand girls. This party had fucked everything up.

My phone buzzed a second later with a text of a simple _yes_ from Kyle.

I couldn't help myself as I shot a glance over my shoulder to see if he had looked out at me. Had he secretly sent that message or did Bebe let him? My hands raked under my hood into my hair and I slowly dropped to my knees thanks to this pain within. All these mysteries and secrets were killing me. Not that that would be a problem, I'd just come back!

Sloshing myself up, I continued with the checklist of my agent.

That night, I crept to his house listening to the crickets sing as I climbed up to his room. The window open as I slipped in. It didn't take me long to see Kyle's expression. I froze, feeling my heart pounding in my ears. Maybe I should see a doctor? There was such a loud sound. He looked so upset and serious. I knew why he had called me here. To end whatever we had. It really meant nothing to him. Why? I thought we were both having fun.

"Kenny, we need to talk…" I never dreamt I would lose someone like him, but now that it was happening... This is why I didn't want to fall in love. At least I didn't tell him how I felt. There's too much pain involved. Such an atrocious game to play, to let me feel- His lips were moving, but I couldn't hear him. Fuck… He had even gone blurry. I'm sixteen. Is it possible I could be suffering from a heart attack? I stumbled backwards against his desk as my mouth went dry. This feeling is the worst thing I could possibly die from—heart break.

The next morning, I woke up in my bed to see Karen coming into my room. Her soft expression told me I hadn't died. "Hey, you had Kyle worried when he brought you home last night. I thought I would see if you wanted to go to school today?" Her slender, cool fingers ran into my hand to take it into her gentle grasp. I nodded, beginning to lean up until she placed her other hand on my chest. "He just needs time. I know you two are meant to be together." That got my attention. "You should know, he wants to be with you he just doesn't know how to handle his father." She was trying to comfort me and that was all that mattered. I gave her hand a squeeze before getting up to get ready. The best kid-sister ever award had to go to Karen.

Getting to school had become a breeze now that I had Kevin's ride. However, being at school felt awful. I was happy that Craig had gotten Tweek, but he didn't need to show it off so much. The PDA was out of control from them. The principal not doing anything in fear of being called homophobic.

My eyes always searching for that green hat. Every class we shared, lunch, the halls, everywhere. I came to realize that Kyle hadn't shown up today. Maybe tomorrow I could apologize for passing out. Actually, maybe I could apologize for everything! I enjoyed getting a little excited about the concept. I had to find Butters where we could discuss how to handle things. Maybe I could be announcing something about Butters' birthday to conveniently make a grand gesture alongside it. Although, what could I do?

I quickly found Butters by his locker getting ready for the first period. His fashion notebook in his arms while he did his best to shove his bag into the metal box. It seemed as though he were struggling so I swooped in to help him. One of his eyebrows rising at my abrupt appearance.

"Hey," I shot him a nervous grin and he snorted as I closed his locker for him. "I'm wondering what your plans for your birthday might be?"

His brows knitted together and he pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I was thinking karaoke with you and the fellas. Just people we're close with nothing flashy like Bebe's party was. That got a bit out of hand." A crimson dusted his cheeks at the mere mention of the blonde's party. Again, it made me wonder what happened that night. "I'm inviting Stan and Wendy, Tweek, Craig, You, and Henrietta… The booth only fits eight people, but I wanted my best buddy to pick the last person." He patted my arm glancing at me from below the hair that had fallen in his face. He continued on about the extra person I could invite but I already knew who it had to be.

However, it took me a long time to work up the courage to do the task. Butters birthday drew closer and I hadn't asked Kyle if he would be interested in going. Finally, Thursday, September 5, I had sometime after school to walk over to his house with an acoustic guitar I borrowed from Stan. My heart seemed to be beating within my ears as I approached the Brofloski residence.

At the perfect time, Kyle stepped out of his house carrying a bag. His eyes shot wide at the sight of me. "Kyle Brofloski, I would like to talk to you. Please, listen..." His gaze quickly softened and I watched his balled-up fists draw closer to his chest as he took a small step back. I would serenade him like in those extremely cheesy movies. He just had to know how much I cared about him. I began to strum until Kyle reached out to silence me.

His expression sweet, but he quickly glanced over his shoulder before looking up at me with furrowed brows. "You should just go home. Forget about me, please." His big emerald eyes stared up at me in fear. I realized something right then. I'm an idiot.

Unzipping my coat, I removed to from my body to wrap it around him. "I don't give up that easy. Your father shouldn't be allowed to make you either. Please, come to Butters' birthday at the karaoke place Saturday." I caressed one of his cheeks momentarily before pecking his forehead and strolling away.

Too bad the weekend off Butters party my agent scheduled me for a shoot. She told me the only way out of it is if they don't find a new girl to fill in for the one who dropped out. God, please, help me in my time of need and told come up with anyone.

Henrietta shuffled through the halls, over to me before the bell could ring. "Hey, do I really have to come to Butters party?" Her narrowed expression told me just how just she wasn't looking forward to being there.

I sighed heavily, "Well, at least, you have the chance to go whereas I just can't. I have to work unless they don't find another girl to fill in." My hands slipped into my pants pockets, having my awkward disguise on again instead because I stupidly gave Kyle my parka. My gaze shot back to Henrietta when she reached out to touch my arm with a devilish expression. Fuck. What could she possibly be thinking? One of her eyebrows rose and she wiggled her shoulders seeing is I could guess what she wanted to say. I, honestly, had no idea, but then it hit me. "No."


End file.
